Dragon Whisperer: Riders of Berk
by Zania330
Summary: After the last battle, Hiccup, Freida, and the Viking teens must keep peace between the Vikings and Dragons, all while facing new dragons, and new enemies that want to destroy that peace. Ep 8: When Stoick decides he wants to ride a dragon, it's up to Hiccup and Freida to teach him how to train a rogue Thunderdrum
1. How to Start a Dragon Academy Part 1

**Hello Everyone!**_  
_

**So, I know it hasn't completely been a week, but I just couldn't wait to post this :) Since the episodes are pretty long to write, I'm splitting each episode into two parts. Anyway, here it is; the first chapter of Dragon Whisperer: Riders of Berk!**

**I hope you guys enjoy the story, and please review :)**

**I do not own Dreamworks' Dragons**

* * *

_This is Berk. For every generation, it was Viking against Dragon. The battles were ferocious. The one day, everything changed. I met Toothless, and together we've shown people here that instead of fighting dragons, we can ride them, live with them, even train them._

Hiccup and Toothless landed on top of a tall rock column, where the Viking teens were waiting with their own dragons. "Okay, guys, Best Trick Competition," Hiccup decided, as he turned to his friends. "Who's up first?"

"Me!" Snotlout volunteered, as he stood up on Hookfang and flexed his muscles.

"Actually," Fishlegs started. "I was hoping-"

"Me!"

"Sweet Baby Thor of Thunder Storm," Astrid groaned at Snotlout. "Go!"

Snotlout grabbed Hookfang's horns. "Oh, don't worry, we'll go," He assured everyone. "And when we go, Hookfang and I are gonna light the sky on-FIRE!" Snotlout yelled, as Hookfang flew down the column and started flying.

While Snotlout screamed, Hookfang flew through several different rock formations, and in one of them, Snotlout's helmet almost caught on fire since it sparked against the rocks. Hookfang looked over at Snotlout and smirked before he twirled into the sky and dove back down into the water. Eventually, Hookfang returned and landed back on the column.

"I'm alive?" Snotlout realized as he touched himself. "I'm alive!" He cheered, until he saw the looks on everyone's faces. "I mean, of course I am."

"My turn!" Fishlegs grinned. "Ready Meatlug? Here we go!"

Meatlug's wings started flapping, as she and Fishlegs slowly flew in a small circle around the column before they landed back a few seconds later. "Yes! New personal best!" Fishlegs cheered as he leaned down to hug Meatlug, who licked his face, while everyone gave him odd looks.

"My turn!" Ruffnut decided.

"No, my turn!" Tuffnut argued.

"Uh, guys?" Freida called. "You realize you have the same dragon, right?"

"Oh, right," Tuffnut realized, before he fist bumped his sister, and Barf and Belch flew off the column. "Go left!" Tuffnut exclaimed, pulling Belch's head left.

"No, right!" Ruffnut refused, pulling Barf's head to the right.

As the twins argued, they ended up crashing into another column and almost fell off their dragon. Barf and Belch jerked their heads back, making Ruffnut and Tuffnut fly upwards before they started dropping.

"Oh no!" Tuffnut panicked. "This is awesome and scary!"

Luckily, the Zippleback grabbed the twins before they placed them back on their necks and flew back on top of the column. "We almost died!" Ruffnut gasped.

"Yeah, I know," Tuffnut agreed, before he and his sister grinned. "Go again?"

"Hey, it's my turn," Astrid objected, before she glanced over at Hiccup. "You might want to take notes. Let's go," She smirked, before she and Stormfly took off. "Okay, Stormfly, tail flip!" Astrid commanded, as the tip of Stormfly's tail touched the water. "Now twirl!" She called, as Stormfly started spinning around. "Quick! Upwards spiral!"

Stormfly continued to twirl as she flew up into the sky. "Alright, Stormfly!" Astrid cheered, before she returned back to the column.

"But can you do it without the dragon?" Snotlout challenged, earning a punch in the arm from Astrid.

"Okay, I'm up next," Freida smiled down at Aeola. "You ready, girl?"

Aeola nodded. _"Let's put them to shame."_

Freida smirked, before she and Aeola took off together. Freida yanked a little on the wire that connected her harness to Aeola's saddle to make sure it was secure, before she stood up on Aeola's back as Aeola dived downwards so the surface of her stomach touched the water.

"Woo hoo!" Freida laughed, before she sat on Aeola's back again.

After a short while, Aeola started ascending and flew back up. "Now!" Freida called, as she un-clipped her harness and back-flipped off of Aeola remaining upwards, before Aeola quickly dived down and caught Freida on her back a few seconds later. "Great catch!" Freida smiled down at Aeola, as she sat down on her back again and re-clipped her harness.

"Spiral back," Freida told Aeola, who flew back to the column and flew upwards around it, following the pattern of a screw, before landing back on top.

"Impressive," Astrid commented, while Freida smiled and petted Aeola.

"Looks like we got out work cut out for us here, bud," Hiccup said, patting Toothless behind the ear, before they took off.

Toothless flew up in the air before he flipped over and dove downwards. Just before they hit the water, Hiccup pulled up and Toothless flew straight, water flying behind him. As the two of them flew past several rock columns, Hiccup disconnected his harness before he jumped on top of the column and ran across it. Once Hiccup reached the edge, he jumped ff before he landed on Toothless' back again.

Everyone cheered as Toothless flew and fired blue blasts of fire into the sky. "They're still the best," Astrid stated with a smile.

"Yeah, no doubt about it," Freida agreed.

"Another win," Hiccup smiled at Toothless. "Good job, bud."

* * *

After the competition, Freida flew back to the village with Aeola. "Don't worry, you're still the best dragon to me," She assured Aeola, as she got off her. "Now, I have some fireweed at my house with your name on it. Hope your hungry."

_"Starving!"_ Aeola nodded.

"Good, I'll be back," Freida said, before she ran to her house only to find a red Terrible Terror eating some of the fireweed. "Hey! Those aren't for you!" She exclaimed, as she ran over and yanked on the other end of fireweed. "Ari! Get your ass over here!"

A 10 year old boy with short dark brown hair ran down the stairs towards Freida. "What? What is it?" He asked. "And I thought mom said you can't use that kind of language around me."

"Screw it. Like you don't swear too. Just get your Terror under control!" Freida snapped as she continued to play tug of war with the fireweed, while the Terror said something to her. "I can't believe you called me that! Don't use that language with me!"

"My Terror has a name," The boy, Ari, told Freida as he grabbed his Terror. "It's Fireworm."

"Fireworm?" Freida repeated the last part.

"It's cause he's in the Stoker Class, and he's small," Ari explained. "Don't worry, I'll grab him some fish."

Freida nodded. "Good, cause he's been chewing Aeola's fireweed all week."

Suddenly, the two siblings heard a commotion outside and looked out the window to see several dragons that seemed out of control and annoyed several Vikings. "I think it's safe to say life hasn't necessarily been better since we made peace with dragons," Ari stated, earning a look from his older sister. "Then again, I guess it's better than how things used to be. At least we aren't called hippies anymore."

Freida sighed to herself. "Alright, there have been some complications with the dragons," She admitted. "But, it's not that bad."

"DRAGON POO!" One of the Vikings yelled from outside.

Ari and Freida glanced out of the window and looked up to see several dragons fly over the village, before the two of them stuck their heads back inside just as the dragon guano fell out of the sky. "Okay, maybe that is a problem," Freida gave in.

"Yeah, that's some nasty dragon shit out there," Ari nodded. "On the bright side, it's regular. Everyday at 3."

"Yeah, that way we know when to run inside," Freida added sarcastically.

* * *

The next day, Freida was at home with Ari, who was playing with Fireworm. Suddenly, Freida heard a crash outside. "Ari, stay here. I'll see what's going on outside," She told her brother before she walked out of her house to see another dragon commotion outside. "Okay, this is getting old now."

"Hey!" Freida heard and turned to see Hiccup chasing a sheep that was on fire, until he tripped and fell over.

"Wow, you're a mess," Freida observed, as she helped up Hiccup. "What've you gotten yourself into now?"

Hiccup sighed. "I promised my dad I'd handle all the dragon problems in the village."

"What were you thinking?" Freida asked, as she crossed her arms. "There's no way one person could handle several dragons. The two of us couldn't even handle it if we worked together, and we're like the Dragon Experts of the village."

Before Hiccup could respond, the two of them noticed several dragons fly over the village. "It's 3, isn't it?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep," Freida confirmed, before she started to run back to her house. "See ya!"

Hiccup looked up at the sky as dragon guano started to fall. "Oh no..."

* * *

Later at night, Hiccup was in his room with Freida and Toothless. "Oh, everything hurts," Hiccup groaned, as he detached his metal leg. "Even this hurts. I don't look too beat up, do I?"

Toothless just remained silent. "Great, dragon pity," Hiccup sighed, before facing Freida. "What about you?"

"Uh, I'm kinda with Toothless on this one," Freida admitted. "Sorry, but like I said earlier, you're a mess...literally," She stated, brushing off some dragon guano from Hiccup's vest. "It's a miracle that you're still standing."

Hiccup let out a groan as he flopped onto his bed. "I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month."

"Hiccup!" Stoick called, as he walked up the stairs. "Hiccup, what's going on out there? The plaza looks like a war zone!"

"I know it looks bad," Hiccup started.

"Really bad," Freida added.

"But this is only...uh, phase one of my master plan."

Stoick raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you do have a plan?"

"I do! Of course, I do," Hiccup lied. "It's very...complex. Lots of drawings, several...moving parts. Yeah, it's, uh, pretty wild."

"Uh-huh," Stoick nodded suspiciously. "Well, it better be real, cause Mildew has stirred up the whole island. If you don't get those dragons under control, they'll be calling for their heads."

As Stoick walked back down, Toothless made a gulping noise. "Don't worry, bud, your head's not going anywhere," Hiccup assured Toothless.

"You're not the only one that doesn't want the dragons to go. I'm in too with whatever you're planning," Freida volunteered. "But you do realize there are a like a bazillion dragons out there, and only two of us? Seriously, I hope you really do have a plan."

* * *

"That's your plan?" Ruffnut asked Hiccup the next day. "Train dragons?"

The Viking teens were all at the arena and listened to Hiccup's new plan. "Here?" Tuffnut added. "Where we used to kill them?"

"Right, because we don't do that anymore," Hiccup said, as he placed a basket of fish in front of Toothless. "That's why it's available."

"Actually, the dragons do seem a little nervous," Astrid noticed.

"That's because they're very sensitive," Fishlegs stated, as he stroked Meatlug. "Meatlug, especially. She lost a cousin here. We try not to talk about it."

"Well it's the only way we'll be able to get the dragons under control," Freida pointed out. "Besides, it's all we've got. And if we don't do something about it soon, we'll be thrown back into the Vikings vs. Dragons War."

Astrid stepped up towards Hiccup. "You know, it's amazing that your dad just gave you the arena."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, it totally would be...if he did, but he didn't, so that's another thing we should try not to talk about."

"Wait, so we're going behind your father's back?"

"There you go, talking about it," Hiccup scratched his head, before he faced everyone. "Alright, everybody, here's the thing. The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it, but they can't without our help. They've been blowing things up in the village. We've gotta do something about it."

"Got it, help dragons blow things up," Tuffnut nodded, as he grinned at his sister. "We can totally do that."

"Here's how we're gonna do it," Ruffnut started. "First, we make them really really angry."

"No problem," Tuffnut clenched his fist and smirked. "We anger everybody."

Freida let out a frustrated sigh as she rubbed her temples with her right hand. "Guys, that's not what he meant," She insisted, as she looked up at the twins. "Come on, we have to be serious about this."

"Right. Mildew wants our dragons caged," Hiccup stated. "I don't know about you, but that's not okay with me."

"You're right," Tuffnut said, before pointing at his sister. "She's sorry."

"Okay, next problem. The dragons are eating everything in sight," Freida started, as she grabbed a loaf of bread and Aeola licked her lips before she tried to bite the bread. "Now, when a dragon grabs something they can't have, just scratch them a little under their chin," She continued, as she scratched underneath Aeola's chin, and she released the bread. "Just make sure it's on the left side. If you do it on the right, you'll hit a pressure point and knock them out for a few minutes."

Snotlout just snorted as he grabbed the bread. "That may work for you and Aeola, but Hookfang and me, we do things a little differently," He said with a grin as he threw the bread into Hookfang's mouth. "When I want this big boy to do something, I get right up in his face, and say 'DROP THAT RIGHT NOW'!" Snotlout yelled at Hookfang. "YOU HEAR ME?!"

Instead of cooperating, Hookfang grabbed Snotlout with his mouth and shook him. "See?" Snotlout's muffled voice was heard. "He dropped it."

"Should we help him?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, in a minute," Astrid decided.

"Alright, we've got a lot of training to do," Hiccup said, getting everyone's attention. "But together, we can keep these dragons under control."

As everyone got to work, Snotlout was still stuck in Hookfang's mouth. "Uh, can someone do that chin scratchy thing?" Snotlout asked. "Hello? You guys still there?"


	2. How to Start a Dragon Academy Part 2

**Hey There!**

**So, thanks to those that liked the first chapter of the story :) And for those who think this is too much like the episodes, I'm trying my best to change it up a little.**

**Anyway, for the next chapter, I'm posting something original that I'll use to introduce a new OC that's meant to be Freida's love interest. It's going to be something along the lines of an old friend of Hiccup and Freida's returning to Berk, and he's unintentionally starting to break Hiccup and Freida's friendship. Then Hiccup and Freida get into some kind of argument about it, which results in them ignoring each of for a while, and making up in the end.**

**Basically, I could use a few suggestions on how Hiccup and Freida get into the argument, and maybe a few name suggestions for the new OC. If I get any good suggestions, I'll be sure to include the user's name in my next author's note**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Dreamworks' Dragons**

* * *

The Viking teens walked into the village, which was surprisingly quiet. "Huh, no dragons," Fishlegs observed.

"Okay, that was easy," Ruffnut shrugged.

"Lunch?" Snotlout suggested.

"That's weird," Hiccup mumbled. "If the dragons aren't here, where are they?"

Suddenly, everyone heard an explosion, along with a woman's scream. "Something tells me that way," Astrid said, as she placed her hands on her hips, before all of them ran over to the other side of the village to see what the commotion was all about. "Stormfly?"

"Hookfang?" Snotlout realized, as the two dragons lifted up their heads from the empty baskets of fish.

Hiccup and Freida ran inside the barn, which was destroyed and empty. "They've eaten everything!" Stoick exclaimed, as he threw one of the columns on the ground. "We've got nothing left for the freeze!"

"I warned ya, Stoick," An old creepy-looking man, Mildew, told Stoick. "But did you listen to me? No, you put a bunch of _teenagers_ in charge," He said, as the Viking teens glared at him. "And look at what the dragons have done! Caging is too good for those beasts!"

"It's not the dragons' fault!" Freida objected. "They're just being...dragons. It's all they know. It'll take them time to adjust."

"Dad, we can fix this," Hiccup assured his father. "We were just starting to-"

"Enough, Hiccup," Stoick stopped his son. "How can I trust you to control _all_ the dragons when you couldn't even control your own?" He asked, gesturing to Toothless, whose head was inside a basket full of fish.

Hiccup let out a sigh. "Oh, Toothless," He groaned, before facing Stoick. "Dad, listen to me. No one knows dragons better than Freida and I-"

"Not now, Hiccup, I have a village to feed," Stoick shook his head, as he placed several baskets on a wheelbarrow. "The dragons caused enough damage. By tonight, I want every one of them caged. Understand?"

Mildew scoffed. "You can't just cage these dragons," He insisted. "You need to send them away now!"

Several of the Vikings yelled their complaints too. "You're right, Mildew," Stoick gave in. "We'll cage them tonight, and in the mornin', Hiccup will send them off the island. I'm sorry, son."

* * *

In the evening, the Viking teens were eating dinner at Mead Hall. "I can't believe we just have to send them away," Snotlout complained.

"Things are just gonna be weird," Astrid frowned, as the cream in her soup formed the image of a dragon in her mind. "I got used to Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning."

"Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet," Fishlegs added, before flopping on the table. "Who's gonna do it now?"

"I volunteer Tuffnut!" Ruffnut decided.

"Whatever," Tuffnut ignored Ruffnut. "What time should I be there?"

Freida sighed to herself. "Aeola would always listen to me whenever I had a bad day, and she'd make me feel better. It's pretty hard to find a good listener in a village full of Vikings," She smiled sadly. "And Ari loves Fireworm. He'd hate to see the little guy leave."

"Who's Ari?" Tuffnut asked. "And Fireworm?"

"Ari is my little brother," Freida answered. "And Fireworm is his Terrible Terror."

"You have a brother?" Ruffnut asked. "Is he annoying as Hel? I know Tuffnut is."

"Unlike you guys, I actually get along with my sibling most of the time."

The twins exchanged glances with each other. "Eew..."

"Come on, guys," Astrid sighed as she stood up. "Let's get this over with."

"This is the worst day of my life!" Fishlegs cried. "We're never gonna see our dragons again."

Hiccup shook his head. "I won't let that happen," He refused, as he patted Toothless on the head. "Toothless is the best friend I've ever had," Hiccup stated, making Freida turn and look at him with her arms crossed. "Oh come on, you don't really expect me to choose between you and Toothless, do you?"

Freida rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked over to Hiccup. "I was kidding," She said, while the others left. "Toothless and I can share the position of your best friend."

_"Are you sure you can't be like a sister or something?"_ Toothless asked, earning a look from Freida. _"Kidding."_

"Toothless, I'll miss you so much," Mildew said sarcastically, as he walked over and Toothless growled at him, before he looked down at Hiccup and Freida. "You know what your problem is? Thinking dragons could be trained! A dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature, and nature always wins."

Once Mildew walked away, the wind from outside blew out the fire in the hall, so Toothless fired a pulse blast at the fire place and lit up the room again. "Thanks, Toothless," A female Viking thanked Toothless.

"You know what," Hiccup said, an idea forming in his mind. "Mildew is absolutely right!"

"Wait, what?" Freida asked, sounding a little confused. "You're agreeing with that male shrew?"

"Sort of, I'll explain everything on the way. Right now we have to get to the arena before the dragons are locked up," Hiccup told Freida, as he started running out of the hall. "Come on!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid, Snotlout, the Twins, and Fishlegs arrived at the arena, where they let their dragons go. "It feels like big sharp teeth are ripping this thing in my chest," Snotlout said, placing his hand over his chest.

"That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking," Astrid realized.

"I don't have a heart!" Snotlout objected. "I'm not a girl."

The Vikings teens held back their tears, as they watched the gate of the arena about to close with their dragons on the inside. "Don't close it!" Hiccup yelled, as he and Freida rode in on Toothless and Aeola.

Hiccup Freida jumped off their dragons, before Freida ran over to the gate switch and pushed it back, reopening the gate. "We're not locking them up," Hiccup told their friends.

"What happened?" Astrid asked, as a hopeful smile appeared on her face. "Did you change your father's mind...or are we going behind his back again?" She asked, her smile disappearing as she crossed her arms.

"Uh...one of those," Hiccup answered, as the dragons stepped out of the arena. "Look, the dragon's are gonna do what the dragons are gonna do. It's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it."

* * *

The next day, two Vikings named Bucket and Mulch were on a boat trying to catch some fish. "It's empty again," Mulch realized, looking down at the empty fishing net they pulled out of the water.

"We ate them already?" Bucket asked, sounding completely clueless. "Did I enjoy it? Am I being too negative?"

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Freida, and Snotlout rode over to the ocean. "Snotlout, Freida, scare up some fish," Hiccup instructed before flying away on Toothless.

Snotlout and Freida nodded before holding their breaths, as Hookfang and Aeola dove into the water and chased some fish into the fishing net. "Hey, thanks, dragons!" Mulch called once Hookfang and Aeola resurfaced.

"It worked!" Freida grinned to herself, before she smiled down at Aeola. "Nice job, girl."

"That's right!" Snotlout cheered as he flew off on Hookfang. "That just happened!"

Back with Hiccup, he, Astrid, and Fishlegs flew over to the mountains to Mildew's fields. "Afternoon, Mildew!" Astrid greeted, before Stormfly dropped on the soil and continued flying on the dirt, creating marks in the ground with her tail spikes.

"Good luck!" Hiccup called. "It's time for the fertilizer."

"Fertilizer?" Mildew repeated, as he turned around to see Fishlegs and Meatlug leading several dragons over.

"Okay, Meatlug, let a rip," Fishlegs told Meatlug.

Mildew stepped back as the dragon guano dropped onto his crops. "Smile, Mildew!" Hiccup told the old man. "We just saved you 3 months of work," He said before flying off on Toothless.

In the forest, the twins and Barf and Belch were chasing the hogs out. As the hogs ran onto the fields, Toothless flew over and shot a pulse blast that made the hogs turn and run the other way. It wasn't long until the hogs were chased back into the barn, and the Viking teens returned to the village with their dragons.

"That was awesome!" Fishlegs grinned.

Astrid looked up at Hiccup as he landed. "How did you know that was gonna work?"

"Because they're dragons, and they're gonna do what dragons do," Hiccup stated simply, as he climbed off Toothless. "We just have to learn to work with them and not against them."

"You know who we should actually be thanking, though?" Freida started.

Before she could continue, Mildew walked over with Stoick. "Those dragons don't looks like they're in cages to me," Mildew told the chief.

"No," Stoick nodded, before he glanced down at his son. "This is not what I asked for."

* * *

A little bit later, several Vikings were outside of the arena watching as Stoick walked inside with Gobber. The Viking teens were in the center of the arena seeming worried. "Oh no, what's Stoick gonna do to us?" Fishlegs wondered as he panicked slightly.

"I'm too pretty for jail," Ruffnut stated.

Tuffnut scoffed. "Where'd you hear that from?"

"Will you guys shut up?" Freida snapped, as Stoick walked over to them.

"You all disobeyed my orders," Stoick said with a glare. "And there will be consequences."

"I told you," Astrid whispered to Hiccup before letting out a frustrated sigh. "You never listen to me."

Hiccup stepped forward. "Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me."

"Nope, you all had a hand in it," Stoick refused. "You took over this place without asking, you release the dragons against my wishes. Things are going to change around here. That's why-"

"You're getting a Dragon Training Academy!" Gobber announced.

As everyone outside gasped, Stoick turned to Gobber. "Gobber!" Stoick scolded. "I wanted to tell them!"

"I'm sorry, you're right," Gobber apologized, as the Viking teens let out sighs of relief at the fact they weren't in trouble. "Go ahead."

"Well you told most of it!"

"You can tell them the part about how proud you are of them!"

"Gobber!" Stoick snapped, before facing the Viking teens again. "Hiccup, well, what he said. You have all made me proud," He said, as he walked to one of the gates. "This academy is for you," Stoick told them, before he opened the gate to release the dragons.

Instantly, the Viking teens ran over to their dragons and hugged them. "Now all you have to do is train them," Stoick added.

"Not a problem, dad," Hiccup assured his father, as he petted Toothless. "After all, I've got him," He pointed out, until he heard Freida clear her throat and stand next to the others. "And them too."

_Dragons can't change who they are..._

At night, Hiccup finished drawing an image of him and his friends with their dragons, just as Toothless jumped onto a platform on the ground and laid down on it, getting ready to fall asleep.

_...but who would want them too?_

Fishlegs was half asleep in bed, giggling to himself as Meatlug licked his feet.

Meanwhile, Freida sat on a stool downstairs at her house talking to Aeola, before she looked down at Ari playing with Fireworm, and smiled to herself.

The next morning, Stormfly's head stuck out of Astrid's window as Astrid woke up and smiled at seeing her.

_Dragons are powerful, amazing creatures..._

Later during the day, Snotlout and Fishlegs helped hang the symbol for the new Dragon Training Academy at the arena with a little help from Meatlug and Hookfang.

"The Berk Dragon Academy," Astrid smiled as she glanced over at Hiccup and punched him in the arm. "I like the sound of that."

_And for as long as it takes, I will learn everything there is to know about them...wouldn't you?_


	3. A New Old Friend Part 1

**Hello Readers!**_  
_

**Alright, so here's the first chapter featuring my new OC. His name is Calder (pronounced Cahl-der), he's 16 like the other Viking teens, and he's supposed to be Freida's love interest. His dragon is going to be a Grapple Grounder named Spike too. If you want to know how it looks like, go online to the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki page and search 'Grapple Grounder'. You can find more descriptive images on Youtube by searching 'Grapple Grounder' too.**

**You'll also noticed I referenced 'Tangled' when I mention Corona. I really like the movie Tangled too, and I felt like adding something from it. And sorry if this isn't exactly the best chapter, I'm not the best at originality.**

**I hope you guys like it anyway, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Dreamworks' Dragons**

* * *

_Every kid has some kind of best friend when they're young; real or imaginary. And during their childhood, a bond between those two kids are formed that stays strong during those years. But every kid grows up eventually, and it seems like that bond starts to break._

Hiccup and Astrid flew together on Toothless and Stormfly, racing each other. "Good luck keeping up!" Astrid called to Hiccup with a grin. "Looks like Stormfly is gonna beat Toothless and become the new fastest dragon."

"I wouldn't count on it!" Hiccup called back.

Eventually, the two teens and dragons flew over the arena, and Hiccup and Toothless arrived first. "Looks like we're first again, bud," Hiccup smiled down at Toothless, before glancing back up at Astrid. "Better luck next time," He smirked, while Astrid just crossed her arms. "Oh come on, you were pretty close. You and Stormfly are still one of the fastest duos I've seen."

Astrid just punched Hiccup in the arm. "That's for beating me," She said, before she leaned over and kissed Hiccup on the cheek. "And that's for trying to make me feel better."

Suddenly, the two of them heard someone clear their throat, and turned around to see Freida sitting on Aeola. "I can see you guys abandoned me during the race...again," She noticed.

"Oh, right," Hiccup realized, feeling a little guilty. "Sorry about that...again."

"It's alright," Freida forgave Hiccup. "I mean, you guys are sort of a couple. You should be allowed to be together and other romantic crap like that."

Meanwhile, Astrid spotted a small boat sailing towards Berk. "Hey, we don't usually get visitors around this time," She said, as Hiccup and Freida looked down at the boat too. "Wonder who it is?"

Freida squinted and looked at the boat, spotting a 16 year old boy with fair skin and short black hair that wore a blue short sleeve tunic, black arm braces, a normal black vest, black pants, and black and blue boots. Hiccup was able to spot the boy too, and recognized him. "Is that-?"

"Cal!" Freida exclaimed excitedly, recognizing the boy on the boat too. "Aeola, down to the docks!" She instructed, as she and Aeola flew off.

"Wait, who's Cal?" Astrid asked, turning to Hiccup. "And how does Freida know him?"

"Actually, his full name is Calder, and I know him too," Hiccup told Astrid. "He was a friend of mine and Freida's when we were 10. Shortly after Freida started working for Gobber, Cal got a job as an apprentice there too. I guess you could say he was the reason I'm friends with Freida right now, considering how the two of us never talked a word to each other until he showed up," He remembered. "Like Freida and I, Cal was different. He hated all the injuries and deaths from the war."

"So, he was a hippie, sort of like Freida?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, he didn't care much about the dragons. He just hated the pain...which is strangely the best thing about fighting dragons to you guys," He started, glancing over at Astrid, who just shrugged. "Anyway, Cal talked a bit to Freida and I, and eventually, we all became friends. Almost every day, the three of us would run away into the woods. We'd talk sometimes, but we played around a lot. We made our own wooden swords and pretended we were heroes too."

Astrid chuckled. "That sounds fun."

"Yeah, it was," Hiccup nodded. "The woods was like our special place. We'd get lost for fun, chase each other around...just get away from life. From all the bullies, the teasing, our parents, and we'd just...be ourselves."

Astrid smiled, before thinking for a moment. "So, what ever happened to Calder?"

"Four years ago, Cal decided that he had enough of Berk. He wanted his life to change," Hiccup explained. "In the woods, Cal told us that when Trader Johann came to Berk to offer goods, he was gonna sneak onto the ship and leave. Cal offered for Freida and I to come with him, but we both declined cause we were only 12 at the time. Running away to a new land would've been pretty scary."

"Wow, that's some story," Astrid stated once Hiccup was done.

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded, looking down at the docks. "I should get down there too. I'll see you later, Astrid. Come on, Toothless," He said, before he and Toothless flew down.

* * *

Meanwhile at the docks, Calder stepped off his boat and looked around. "At least the place still looks the same," He muttered, smiling slightly to himself.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Calder Erickson," Freida said using Calder's last name too, as Calder turned around and noticed her.

"Freida Hale," Calder realized, also using Freida's full name.

The two old friends smiled at each other, before Freida ran up to Calder and hugged him, and Calder hugged her back. "It feels like forever since I've seen you, Cal," Freida stated, as she looked at Calder's face. "Where have you been in the past four years anyway?"

"After Trader Johann left Berk, he arrived in a kingdom called Corona, which was where I lived for a while," Calder explained. "I lived in the forests. It was either there, or the orphanage."

"That must've been pretty lonely," Freida said with a small frown.

"Nah, it was fine," Calder shook his head and smiled. "I did miss you and Hiccup, though. Speaking of Hiccup, where is he?"

As if to answer his question, Hiccup landed on the docks with Toothless. "Cal!" Hiccup said with a grin on his face, as he got off of Toothless. "It's great to see you again."

Calder didn't seem to pay much attention to Hiccup's greeting cause he was too busy noticing Toothless. "Uh...is that a...dragon?" He asked trying to sound calm, before noticing Hiccup's metal leg. "And what happened to your leg?"

"It's a long story," Hiccup let out a tired sigh.

"Yeah. Let's just say, Berk has changed in the past four years...in a good way," Freida added, before turning to Hiccup. "Come on, we should show him the academy!" She suggested, before looking back at Calder. "We'll explain everything to you along the way."

"In the meantime, you don't have any reason to be afraid of Toothless," Hiccup told Calder, as he scratched Toothless behind the ear. "He's just a big cat," He said quieter so Toothless wouldn't hear.

"Well, alright," Calder gave in with a small smile. "But I'm holding you guys responsible if anything happens to me."

Freida chuckled, as she placed her arms over Hiccup and Calder's shoulders. "Look at us! Back together again, the Three Village Outcasts. The Screw-Up, the Hippie, and the Coward," She said teasingly, remembering their old titles.

"I'm just glad we aren't called that anymore," Hiccup said with a little relief. "Now we're the Dragon Trainers."

"Technically, though, I'm not one yet," Calder added. "I don't even have a dragon."

"Don't worry, we'll find you one," Freida assured Calder, before she turned around, placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled to call for Aeola.

On cue, Aeola flew out landed in front of Freida. _"Next time, no whistling,"_ She told her. _"I'm not a dog."_

"Sorry," Freida apologized, before she climbed on the back of Aeola and looked down at Calder. "Get on. Don't worry, it's safe."

Calder looked a little hesitant at first, but he shook it off before climbing on the back of Aeola and wrapping his arms around Freida's waist so he wouldn't fall. Hiccup also sat on top of Toothless. "Alright, got my dragon, got my boys," Freida listed with a smile. "Life's great."

Hiccup scoffed, looking over at Calder. "We're not her boys."

"Yeah we are," Calder nodded.

"...yeah, we are," Hiccup eventually agreed, as all of them laughed together, before they flew to the academy while Freida explained everything to Calder along the way.

* * *

It wasn't long until Hiccup, Freida, and Calder arrived at the academy, which was where the other Viking teens were waiting. "Wait, you expect me to believe 'Hiccup the Useless' over here defeated a giant dragon called the Red Death?" Calder asked, using Hiccup's old title, once Freida and Hiccup finished telling him what happened in the past year after they climbed off of their dragons. "No offense, Hiccup, but it is pretty unbelievable that only one person could do such a thing."

"It's alright, I understand how hard it is to believe," Hiccup accepted. "But I didn't do it alone. I couldn't have done it without Toothless, Freida, and the others."

"Yeah," Freida smiled and nodded. "Now Stoick changed the arena into a Dragon Academy, and Hiccup and I work here together along with everyone else," She finished, gesturing to the others.

"Who's the new guy?" Fishlegs asked.

Freida glanced over at the others. "Guys, this is Calder. He's an old friend of mine and Hiccup's," She introduced, before turning to Calder. "Cal, this is Astrid, Snotlout, the Twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. They're our new friends."

"Didn't they used to pick on us?" Calder remembered, crossing his arms.

"That was before the whole 'making peace with dragons' thing happened...and before they knew what I can do with a frying pan," Freida smirked to herself.

"So, is Tor gonna be joining the academy?" Tuffnut asked, walking over to them.

"He'd need a dragon for that, genius," Ruffnut reminded her brother, who crossed his arms and huffed.

"...I knew that."

"Well, tough luck," Snotlout told Calder. "There aren't any new dragons around. So, see ya."

Freida's face brightened up. "Actually, that's not true," She told everyone. "About a week ago, I came across a new dragon in the forest. I think it's in the Strike Class...a Grapple Grounder. Anyway, I've been communicating with him, and we're sort of friends now. Maybe I can convince him to try and get along with Calder," Freida suggested, before turning to Calder. "You up for it?"

"It's worth a shot," Calder decided.

"Then let's go!" Freida smiled, before she turned to her other friends. "I'll catch up with you guys later," She said, before she jumped onto Calder's back, and Calder grabbed her legs to keep her from falling off.

"Don't you think we're a little too old for this now?" Calder asked with a chuckle. "Besides, you got heavy!"

"Like you haven't gained weight in four years either," Freida shot back, before pointing forwards. "Now, onward!"

Calder and Freida laughed, as the two of them left the academy. "Well, they seem pretty close," Astrid noticed, before she glanced over at Hiccup. "Aren't you gonna go with them?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine," He decided. "Freida and Calder were always really close, so they must've missed each other the most. I'll let them have their fun. Besides, we're gonna catch up with each other later at my house."

* * *

A little bit later, Freida and Calder were walking into the forest together. Freida had already gotten off Calder's back, so the two of them were walking with each other and catching up, until they arrived at the cove. "This is where Hiccup and I first met Toothless. Since Toothless now lives with Hiccup, I decided to let the Grapple Grounder stay here for a while," Freida explained, before she led Calder through the rocks and into the cove.

"Wow," Calder breathed, looking around. "I wish we'd known about this place when we were kids. It would've made an awesome place to play in."

"Yeah, those were the days," Freida smiled, remembering their childhood. "I'd be the damsel in distress, trapped and guarded by a fake dragon. Then you and Hiccup would charge in with your wooden swords and save me. Then I'd get my wooden sword too, and the three of us would slay the dragon together. Since it was imaginary, I didn't mind killing that dragon."

"Don't forget when we sword fought each other too," Calder added. "I still remember that concussion you gave me when you whacked me in the head with your wooden sword."

Freida scratched her head and laughed nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that again," She apologized. "In my defense, you did jump out and scare me."

"Point taken," Calder gave in, as he looked around. "So, where's this Grapple Grounder dragon?"

"Actually, his name is Spike. He said he likes that name the best," Freida stated, as the two of them walked over to the entrance of the cave, and she peered inside it. "Hey Spike, I'm back!"

After Freida called, a long blue snake-like dragon with short legs jumped out of the cave. As soon as he caught the sight of Calder, his pupils turned into slits, before he hissed. "No, don't attack!" Freida stopped Spike, getting in between him and Calder. "He's a friend. Spike, this is Calder. Calder, Spike."

Spike's pupils became rounder again, before he tilted his head and glanced over at Freida. _"Are you sure we can trust him?"_

"He's an old friend of mine," Freida explained. "I trust him, and I know he won't do anything to hurt you."

Spike looked back at Calder and let out a small growl, making Calder back away slightly and seem a little afraid. "He's just protective," Freida told Calder. "Most dragons are protective of humans that are close to them."

"So, what should we start with?" Calder asked.

"We'll start by feeding him," Freida decided, before she ran over to a basket by the side and grabbed a fish. "Catch!"

Freida threw the fish towards Calder, who caught it and cringed at the sliminess. "Okay, that's gross," He said, looking down at the fish.

"At least you don't have to eat it like Hiccup did when he first met Toothless," Freida said with a shudder. "That was disgusting."

"Okay, so how should I do this?" Calder asked.

"Just slowly make your way over to Spike, but don't get too close. Stay at least a few feet away," Freida advised. "Just hold our the fish, and he'll come to you."

Calder nodded, as he glanced over at Spike and took a couple of steps forwards. As Spike tilted his head and looked at Calder, he held out his hand with the fish. Spike cautiously crept over towards Calder, his mouth opening slowly, before he snatched the fish out of his hand and gobbled it up.

"Not bad," Freida commented with a smile, while Spike licked his lips.

_"Okay, that fish was pretty tasty,"_ Spike admitted.

"I guess that wasn't so bad," Calder said with a small smile. "What's next?"

* * *

For the rest of the day, Freida and Calder spent time with Spike at the cove and trained him together. Once they arrived back at the village, the two friends walked over to Hiccup's house, and found Hiccup in his room sitting next to Toothless. "Where were you guys?" Hiccup asked. "We were supposed to meet up three hours ago!"

"Oh, that's right," Calder remembered, as he and Freida got nervous looks on their faces. "I guess we lost track of time at the cove."

"Look, Hiccup, we're really sorry," Freida apologized, stepping forwards and facing Hiccup. "We were busy training Spike, and you know how hard it is to get dragons under control around new people."

Hiccup let out a sigh. "Fine."

"We promise we'll make it up to you, okay?" Freida promised to Hiccup. "Tomorrow, all of us can go to the woods. We can hang out, talk, just like old times. What do you say?"

"That's cool with me," Calder nodded, before he and Freida turned to Hiccup for an answer.

"Alright, that sounds pretty good," Hiccup agreed, cheering up a bit.

Freida smiled at the two boys. "Great! We can meet outside the cove," She decided. "Anyway, I better get home. Calder is staying over at my house for a bit while he figures out how to let his parents know he isn't dead or anything."

"See you guys tomorrow," Hiccup told his friends, before Freida hugged him.

"Yeah, see ya," Freida said once she broke the hug, before she and Calder left.

Once they were gone, Toothless glanced over at Hiccup and wore a look on his face that told Hiccup 'you know tomorrow will go horribly wrong, right?'. "What? Everything tomorrow will be fine," Hiccup insisted, before he started looking a little worried. "...I hope."


	4. A New Old Friend Part 2

**Hey There Everyone!**

**So, I would've updated sooner (considering it's already night time where I'm at), but earlier I went to go see the movie Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters. For some reason now, I'm imagining of doing a fanfic using Hiccup and Freida as Hansel and Gretel, haha :)**

**Anyway, there will be some mentions of Tangled in this chapter again, just so you guys know. Also, I've noticed I haven't been getting as many reviews as before. I don't mean to sound rude or selfish or anything, but I'd really appreciate it if I got maybe at least 6 or 7 reviews per chapter**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Dreamworks' Dragons**

* * *

The next day in the late afternoon, Freida and Calder were together in the woods. Calder sat against a tree and looked around the woods before sighing. "Where's Hiccup?" He wondered. "We've been waiting here for like half an hour."

"He said Hookfang was acting up, and that Snotlout needed his help, not that Snotlout would actually admit it...but yeah, I'm getting pretty bored too," Freida admitted, letting out a sigh too, before she tried talking. "So, you haven't actually told me about Corona yet. What was it like?"

"Well, for starters there weren't any dragon raids or battles, which was pretty nice," Calder started. "I guess you could say Corona was a happy kingdom. everyone there was happy and peaceful. Of course, there were a few thugs and ruffians in the forests, but they're really soft once you get to know them."

Freida seemed intrigued. "Give me an example."

"There was this one guy I met at the Snuggly Duckling," Calder remembered, earning a confused look from Freida. "It's a tavern in the forest filled with thugs. Anyway, his name was Hookhand cause...well, he had a hook for a hand. And he always dreamed of being a concert pianist."

"Really?" Freida's eyes widened, as she snickered. "Not that I don't think it's silly. I think it's kind of brave for someone large and fierce that to admit he likes music."

"He wasn't the only one," Calder stated, as he grinned. "Another guy that was hideous had a dream of making a love connection with a lady. Then there was also someone that enjoyed baking, someone that wanted to be a mime, this other guy did puppet shows, and the largest thug at that place collects tiny ceramic unicorns."

Freida stifled her laughs. "Wow, that's something," She said, once she got out her laughs. "What else did you do in Corona?"

"Let's see...several months ago when I was at the Snuggly Duckling, these two strangers came. One was an average looking guy, some thief named Flynn, and the other was a teenage girl with like 70 feet of hair at least. I think her name was Rapunzel," Calder remembered, while Freida smiled and imagined it. "Just as everyone was about to beat up Flynn and turn him into the guards to get the reward money, Rapunzel practically turned the situation into a musical. Everyone started singing about their dreams. It was hilarious!"

This time, Freida let out a laugh, and Calder joined in. "Sounds hilarious."

"Anyway, when the singing was over, the guards came in. Hookhand and I helped Flynn and Rapunzel escape," Calder continued. "Then a couple of days later, we also helped Flynn break out of prison to save Rapunzel. After that, everyone found out Rapunzel was the Lost Princess of Corona."

"So you met a princess?" Freida said with a teasing voice. "Fancy. I guess it's clear you had an adventure of your own."

"It still doesn't beat training dragons," Calder pointed out.

"True," Freida gave in with a smile. "Anything else?"

Calder thought for a moment. "Well, there were usually some musicians in the town center," He said. "Sometimes in the afternoon, they would play instruments and everyone would dance. It was really fun, dancing along and watching everyone have a good time."

"Dancing?" Freida repeated.

"Oh, right, there isn't much dancing or music here in Berk," Calder remembered.

"Well, there is dancing," Freida said after thinking about it. "But only at night in the taverns when all the Vikings are drunk."

Freida and Calder laughed a little bit at that. "You know, I've never really danced before," Freida muttered, looking up at Calder. "Maybe, you could teach me? You know, minus the drunk part," She added, making Tor laugh a bit.

"Sure. You taught me how to train Spike, it's only fair I teach you how to dance," Calder smiled and nodded, and the two of them stood up. "Okay, first we have to stay a little close, like this," He started, stepping closer so he and Freida were only a couple of inches away from touching each other. "Is it okay with you that we're this close?"

"Yeah, I don't mind," Freida nodded.

"Good. Now, your hand goes here, and mine goes here," Calder continued, as he placed Freida's right hand on his shoulder, and his left hand on her waist. "Then we hold hands like this," He said, as he and Freida clasped hands.

Freida looked at the position she and Calder were in, before looking up at him. "So, do we start dancing now?"

"Yep. Don't worry, it's really easy," Calder assured Freida. "Just follow my lead."

Freida nodded, as Calder moved to the right, and Freida followed by moving left. "See? Easy," Calder stated, while Freida smiled and they continued to dance.

"Hey, this is easy," Freida realized.

"Don't forget about the spin," Calder said, as he spun around Freida, who let out a little squeak, before she spun back and landed back in Calder's arms.

"Uh, sorry," Freida apologized a little nervously.

Calder shook his head. "It's okay," He said. "Now, I'm gonna dip you. Don't worry, you won't fall."

Freida nodded, as Calder dipped her. Freida she closed her eyes as she felt herself fall, before opening them when she realized she wasn't on the ground. She looked up at Calder's face and smiled at him, as he brought her back up. "You did pretty good," Calder told Freida. "You're a natural."

"Thanks," Freida smiled, as she looked down so he wouldn't see her blushing, before she looked at the sun. "Uh, it's getting kinda late. I guess Hiccup isn't coming. Um...I should get home," She decided, as she turned away.

"Freida, wait," Calder stopped Freida, as he turned around and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before he felt embarrassed when he noticed the stunned look on her face. "Um, sorry. I just...um..uh-"

Freida cut Calder off by grabbing him by the shirt and kissing him on the lips, before pushing him back a couple of seconds later. Calder looked down at Freida, who smiled at him. "It's about time you got a back bone and kissed me."

Calder smiled back at Freida, before he bent over. "Want a ride back to the village?"

Freida chuckled, before she jumped onto Calder's back. "Alright, off we go!" She called, as she and Calder laughed before they left the woods.

Unknown to them, Hiccup watched them from behind a tree. He arrived when Calder dipped Freida, and decided not to show himself yet. As he watched Calder and Freida leave, he frowned and sighed. "The others were right," Hiccup realized, frowning to himself. "I'm losing Freida."

* * *

The next day, Freida and Calder had brought Spike to the academy since they thought he was ready to stay there with the other dragons. After getting Spike to the academy to get to know the other dragons, Freida and Calder flew on Spike around the island. Hiccup looked up as Freida and Calder flew past the academy while smiling and laughing, which made him look a little frustrated.

"Ooh, someone's jealous," Tuffnut teased, noticing the look on Hiccup's face.

"Yeah," Snotlout snickered. "Your best friend hooking up with your old friend."

"I can't blame her," Ruffnut shook her head and smiled a little dreamily. "That Calder guy is pretty good looking."

Astrid glared at the three of them. "If I were you guys, I'd shut up," She threatened, before facing Hiccup. "Come on, cheer up. It's not as if Freida acts like you don't exist anymore."

"Yeah, but it could soon lead to that!" Hiccup overreacted. "When Calder left, Freida and I got closer and she became my only real friend. In fact, she's still the only real friend I have right now," He stated, making Toothless look up and growl at him. "I meant...the only real friend I've had for the longest period of time," Hiccup rephrased, making Toothless relax a little.

"Look, if you keep acting like this, then you really will drive Freida away," Astrid told Hiccup, before she punched him in the arm. "So for Thor's sake, get over it!"

It wasn't long until Spike flew back into the arena, and Freida and Calder got off him. "That was awesome!" Calder grinned, looking up at Spike. "You're pretty fast, aren't you, boy?"

"Yeah, he's definitely an impressive dragon," Freida nodded, making Spike smile to himself. "And he may not breathe fire, but those pulse blasts are amazing! It's amazing how some of the Grapple Grounder's abilities are similar to a Night Fury. Probably because they're both in the Strike Class."

_"Hey!"_ Toothless exclaimed, looking up.

"What? I never said anything to offend you!" Freida told Toothless. "I was just stating the facts."

Toothless snorted. _"Whatever."_

"Looks like Hiccup isn't the only one that feels like he's being replaced," Snotlout muttered, making the twins snicker, and Hiccup glare at him.

Unfortunately for Hiccup, Freida heard Snotlout. "Replaced?" She repeated. "Hiccup, what is Snotlout talking about?"

"It's nothing, okay?" Hiccup insisted with an annoyed tone.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Freida narrowed her eyes at Hiccup and crossed her arms. "Come on, Hiccup, we're friends. You can trust me."

Hiccup remained silent for a moment, before he grabbed Freida's arm and pulled her to the side. "Ow! Okay, you can let go now!" Freida winced slightly, yanking her arm away from Hiccup. "Alright, what is it?"

"Look, I'm just gonna come right out and say it," Hiccup decided. "I saw you and Calder in the woods yesterday."

"What?!" Freida exclaimed, glaring a little at Hiccup. "Were you spying on us?"

"No!...maybe...you guys did invite me to the woods," Hiccup defended himself. "It's not my fault you decided to have fun and talk without me...then make out, which was a little disturbing to watch."

"Like you haven't ever kissed Astrid before," Freida shot back, crossing her arms. "Same thing."

Hiccup shook his head. "No! It's not the same thing!" He insisted. "The difference is that it's _Calder_, our childhood friend. You don't find that the least bit awkward?"

"He kissed me, not you. There's no reason for it to be awkward," Freida pointed out. "Does this whole discussion have a point?"

"My point is that it's been four years," Hiccup stated, trying to come up with a good excuse. "That's a lot of time for a person to change. Maybe Calder changed. Maybe he isn't the same cool and fun guy we used to be friends with."

Freida narrowed her eyes a little at Hiccup, realization coming to her. "Wait, are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?" Hiccup pretended to be clueless, and scoffed. "Oh, please. Why would I be jealous?"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Freida nodded. "Discussion over, I'm leaving now-"

Before Freida could leave, Hiccup grabbed Freida's wrist. "Hiccup, let go of me," Freida ordered, pulling her wrist, but Hiccup's grip remained tight.

"Not until you hear what I have to say," Hiccup insisted. "I don't think it's good idea for you to hang out with Tor as much."

"Last time I checked, you aren't my father. It's not up to you to decide who I date or hang out with," Freida pointed out. "Now seriously, Hiccup, let go of me!"

"No!" Hiccup refused.

As Freida kept pulling back her arm, Hiccup let go and made Freida stumble backwards and fall down. When he saw the look on Freida's face, Hiccup's eyes widened. "Oh gods, Freida, I'm so sorry," He apologized, before he tried to help Freida up.

"Forget it!" Freida snapped, standing up herself and stepping away from Hiccup. "Just...just leave me alone," She told him, before she ran out of the academy and didn't look back.

"I better go make sure she's okay," Calder decided, running after Freida.

After they left, Hiccup groaned in frustration. "I told you," Astrid said, walking over to Hiccup. "Acting mad won't make it any better."

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Hiccup and Freida barely spoke to each other. When it was time for lessons at the academy, Freida just ignored Hiccup and didn't say anything to him. Whenever they ate in the hall, when Hiccup would try and sit next to Freida, she would always get up and move to a different table. Besides that, Freida pretty much avoided Hiccup.

Freida was sitting on her bed at her house and sighed to herself as she flipped through her notebook. Like Hiccup, Freida sketched occasionally, but instead of sketching diagrams, Freida sketched memories. As Freida flipped past a sketch of Aeola, she turned to a sketch of her, Hiccup, and Calder when they were 12.

"Times were so much easier when we were younger," Freida mumbled, as she turned the page which showed a sketch of her and Hiccup when they were 16, which was pretty much the present. She remembered sketching it a few months ago and smiled slightly to herself

"Hey, Freida!" Calder called from downstairs. "Can I come up?"

"Sure!" Freida called back, as she put away her notebook and Tor came up. "So, what's up?"

"It's been almost two weeks since you started ignoring Hiccup," Calder reminded Freida, who turned away and frowned a bit. "Don't you think you should let it go?"

"He's the one that started it!" Freida insisted, crossing her arms. "He told me he thought you weren't good to hang out with," She remembered, before letting out a sad sigh. "I just don't see why Hiccup thinks that. All you've done since you came back is spend time with me, and you've been a gentleman...well, the you're practically the closest thing to a gentleman on this island anyway."

Calder thought about it for a moment. "Maybe that's it," He mumbled. "Maybe all that time we've hung out is why Hiccup is acting the way he is."

"Care to explain that for me?" Freida asked.

"When I left, you and Hiccup got closer with each other. You've been by each other's sides this whole time," Calder explained. "Now that I'm back, and we're together, he thinks our relationship is threatening your friendship with him. I mean, you haven't really spent much time with him since I returned."

"Well, that might be true," Freida gave in, thinking about it too. "When Hiccup started dating Astrid, I did kind of get annoyed with how much time they were spending together. But I didn't get all with him."

"That's cause you're a girl. You know more about relationships and friendships," Calder pointed out. "Us guys are clueless about how to handle that stuff."

"...I don't know," Freida shrugged.

"Come on, just go to Hiccup's house and talk to him," Calder encouraged Freida. "Be the bigger person!"

"You know what, I think I will," Freida said, as she stood up and so did Calder. "Thanks, Cal. You know what I like about you? You're confident and brave when you have to be, but you're also not afraid of having a soft side...kind of like those thugs you told me about at the Snuggly Duckling."

Calder chuckled. "Yeah, you and I have got to fly to Corona sometime," He suggested. "It takes about a day to get there on a ship, but it should only take a few hours on a dragon."

"Yeah, we should definitely do that...but we should also take Hiccup too," Freida decided. "I still want to be with you, but I also want you, Hiccup, and I to be close friends just like we used to."

"Don't worry, I understand. We can do both," Calder nodded. "Now, you should probably get over to Hiccup's house and explain everything to him already."

"Right, I'll be back soon," Freida assured Calder, before she walked downstairs and ran out of the house.

* * *

Eventually, Freida arrived at the front door of Hiccup's house. Freida took a deep breath as she reached out to knock on the door, but before her fist touched it, the door already opened up to reveal Hiccup. "Uh, hey," Freida greeted.

"Hey. Um, I was just about to come over to your house," Hiccup told Freida. "But since you're already here, uh, do you wanna come in?"

"Sure," Freida nodded, before she walked into the house and Hiccup shut the door.

The two of them walked upstairs to Hiccup's room before sitting down on his bed. "So, why are you here?" Hiccup asked. "I thought you were avoiding me."

"I was, and I wanted to say I'm sorry about it," Freida apologized. "Even if you were wrong, I should've listened to what you had you had to say."

"I should be the one that should be saying sorry," Hiccup insisted. "Calder's a good guy. I shouldn't have made stuff up and tried to get you to stay away from him. And I'm also sorry about grabbing your arm."

"Well, I accept your apology," Freida decided. "Do you accept mine?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Good," Freida smiled slightly. "So, now that we're done apologizing, I'm ready to listen to your side of the story."

"Look, when Cal returned to Berk, I noticed how much time you were spending with him," Hiccup started explaining. "When I saw you and him dancing in the woods and you kissing him, I thought our friendship was ending."

Freida nodded, and motioned him to continue. "Go on," She said. "I know talking about your feelings isn't the manliest thing to do, but girls appreciate it."

"Okay then," Hiccup said before continuing. "Anyway, you're greatest friend I've ever had. I just didn't want our friendship to end cause of your love life."

"Hiccup, you know how you and Astrid are dating, right?" Freida asked, and Hiccup nodded. "Then you know how much time you spend with her, and make me feel left out sometimes."

Hiccup's eyes widened in realization. "I guess I didn't think of it like that."

"Hiccup, love doesn't make anything easy," Freida stated. "Sometimes it makes people do crazy things, and destroys friendships. It's something natural. But I want you to know that I won't allow it to affect us. You'll always be my best friend, and that won't ever change."

"Thanks, Freida," Hiccup smiled.

Freida hugged Hiccup, who hugged her back. "So, since the both of us are dating, maybe we could double date?" She teased once they broke apart.

"Yeah, not gonna happen," Hiccup shook his head, as the both of them laughed. "But, we can always go riding together."

Freida smiled at Hiccup. "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

It wasn't long until Hiccup and Freida gathered Astrid, Calder, and their dragons. "Alright, how about a little race?" Hiccup suggested. "First one to make two laps around the island wins."

"You're on," Freida smiled and nodded.

"Prepare to eat my dust," Astrid smirked at the others. "I'm winning this thing."

"Please," Calder scoffed. "Spike and I have been practicing. We've gotten pretty fast."

"Then prove it," Freida challenged.

Hiccup smiled. "Alright. 3...2...1...GO!" He called, and the four of them took off.

_Every kid has a best friend during their early years..._

As the four of them raced, Astrid was able to pass Calder. "Good luck catching up!"

"Hey, I'm the new guy, remember?" Calder reminded Astrid, as he chuckled. "I don't know anything about riding a dragon!"

_...usually when that kid grows up, them and their best friend grow apart..._

Freida was easily able to pass Astrid and caught up with Hiccup.

_...but if you're lucky and your treat your friend right, they'll stay by your side no matter what._

The two of them exchanged glances and smiled at each other, before Toothless flew faster and the others followed behind them.

_Cause that's what friends are do. And I know Freida will always be my best friend no matter what._


	5. Viking for Hire Part 1

**Hey There! **

**I'm glad you guys liked the addition of Calder to the story :) Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the c****hapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Dreamworks' Dragons**

* * *

_Everyone needs a place in the world. Some are born to theirs..._

Stoick stood on a ship, giving orders to everyone. "Raise the main sails!" He ordered. "Turn the ship to starboard!"

_...others discover theirs..._

Hiccup's arm was stretched out, as Toothless pressed his snout into his hand before flying off. Once Toothless flew over to the side, Freida walked over in front of Hiccup and smiled at him. "He trusts you."

_...and some people make a place for themselves..._

Gobber placed a sword on a rack of weapons, before he ran out of the blacksmith shop and into battle. "Grab a weapon!" He called, as the Vikings grabbed weapons from the rack. "No time to be choosing!"

_...but then the world around them changes, and their place is gone._

In the present day, the Viking teens were at the Dragon Academy testing their knowledge of dragons. While Hiccup and Freida asked the questions, Calder, Astrid, and Fishlegs were on one team, and Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were on the other team. "Okay, each dragon has its own unique ability that gives it its special place in the world," Hiccup started, looking down at a small book. "Which dragon makes the hottest welding torch?"

"Oh!" Astrid raised her hand. "Deadly Nadder!"

"It's known to be the dragon with the hottest fire in the world," Calder added.

"That's because it's magnesium flame burns with the heat of the sun," Fishlegs explained.

Hiccup nodded. "Correct," He said, writing a tally mark on the board. "Point to Team Astrid. Score is now 100 to 10."

"And you started with 10," Calder added, smirking at Snotlout and the twins.

"Oh yeah?" Tuffnut glared slightly at him. "Well the game's not over...wait, what team am I on?"

Freida let out a frustrated sigh. "I told you, we shouldn't have done this today," She said, glancing over at Hiccup. "We're Vikings. No matter what kind of contest it is, when we lose, it turns into a war."

"Just a few more questions," Hiccup insisted.

"Fine," Freida gave in, before looking down at the book. "What is the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback? Team Snotlout?"

Astrid leaned over to Calder and Fishlegs. "I don't think they can count that high," She whispered, making her and her teammates snicker.

"Oh really? Let's find out," Ruffnut decided. "Barf! Belch!"

Barf and Belch then fired six blasts of fire in Calder, Astrid, and Fishlegs' direction, the fire hitting the wall behind them. "Looks like it's about three," Tuffnut guessed, holding up two fingers.

"See?" Ruffnut grinned. "Told you we could count that high."

"Actually, it's six, so you're half right," Freida corrected. "Considering how far behind you are though, I'll be nice and add an extra 5 points."

"Yes! We're up to 30!" Ruffnut cheered, high fiving Snotlout and her brother.

Astrid stood up and glared at them. "Alright, it's our turn. What happened when you shoot fire at the owner of a Deadly Nadder?" She asked, before whistling. Stormfly stood too and fired spikes at Snotlout and the twins, pinning them to the wall.

"No fair!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "You didn't give us time to answer."

"I've got a question," Snotlout glared at Astrid as he got off the wall. "What happens if I send Hookfang at you?"

"Told you," Freida told Hiccup, gesturing to the scene going on. "Turned into a war."

Hiccup turned to Freida and nodded. "Yeah, I see what you mean," He realized, before looking at everyone else. "Okay, that's enough training," He decided. "So, we did some really good work today."

Meanwhile, Snotlout sat on top of Hookfang, who was asleep. "Prepare to face the Monstrous Nightmare!" He threatened, tapping Hookfang to wake him up. Unfortunately when Hookfang awoke, he set himself on fire and made Snotlout's pants catch on fire too. "AAH! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" Snotlout yelled as he ran to the water trough and jumped into it, letting out a sigh of relief as the flames were extinguished. "Ah, sweet relief..."

"Hookfang never flames up when you ride him," Freida said, walking over to Snotlout. "Is he okay?"

"Maybe he just realized who his owner is," Astrid said with a smirk.

"You know, there's room in here for two," Snotlout offered.

Astrid just grabbed Snotlout head and dunked him into the water before storming off.

* * *

Later on in the village, Freida and Calder found Ari outside standing by a behind a bunch of other Vikings. "Hey, move!" Ari exclaimed, as he jumped and tried to get a better view of what everyone was looking at. "I can't see!"

"Ari, what are you doing?" Calder asked. "What is everyone watching?"

"Some idiot is trying to pass off weapons as household items," Ari explained. "It's pathetic, but it's also kinda funny."

Freida raised her eyebrow before she and Calder shoved past the other Vikings and saw Gobber. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," She muttered, before noticing that Hiccup was there.

"This...this is just plain sad," Calder stated, as he and Freida watched Gobber. "I feel sorry for him."

"Yeah, me too," Hiccup agreed with a frown on his face.

"Well this is a dark day," Mildew teased, looking down at the three Viking teens. "A great dragon slayer pedaling his weapons as kitchen utensils."

Gobber grabbed a mace next. "Up next is this handy..." He trailed off, until he saw a fly. "...handy fly swatter," He continued, before he swung down the mace and ended up smashing a table. "Uh, also good for unwanted tables," Gobber added, while the fly buzzed and flew away, before he walked over to a catapult. "Now, for the lady of the house, when your husband is off pillaging, how will you protect yourself from home invaders? Not a problem when you have Big Bertha."

As Gobber patted the catapult, it shot a boulder that smashed into the roof of a house. "Wait, there's more!" Gobber called, as the Vikings started to leave. "Come back! You haven't seen everything yet! I haven't cleaned out my dungeon!" He insisted, before sighing and patting the catapult. "Don't worry, Bertha, we'll find a place for you."

"Oh, it's hard to watch, especially for you, Hiccup, Freida," Mildew told the two teenagers. "The guilt must be tearing your insides! I mean, you put him out of business with your little peace pact with the dragons. The two of you ruined his life. Bravo!"

As Mildew left, Calder shook his head. "He's probably just trying to get in your heads," He told his friends.

"Well even if he is, he's got a point," Hiccup pointed out, as they looked over at Gobber. "Ever since we made peace the dragons, Gobber's been out of business...he's lost his place in the world."

* * *

A couple of days later, the Viking teens were back at the Dragon Academy. "You're bringing Gobber _here_?" Fishlegs asked, looking at Hiccup, Freida, and Calder.

"Well...no one knows dragons like Gobber," Freida pointed out.

"And has a lifetime of...studying them," Calder added, trying to find the right words.

"Basically, if we can tap into that, we'll all be better dragon trainers," Hiccup stated.

Suddenly, the gate burst open as Gobber entered the arena, dragging his rack of weapons. "I'm back!" He announced. "Did you miss me?"

The dragons just responded by hissing and backing away slightly. "First, welcome back," Hiccup started, as he walked with Gobber. "And second...tiny question, why did you bring your, uh...you know..."

"Dragon killing things?" Gobber finished, as he grabbed a large weapon that looked like a cross between a mace, an axe, a sword, and a spear, which made Hiccup's eyes widen. "I thought we could train them by threatening to kill them. That's how my daddy taught me to swim."

The dragon's eyes practically popped out of their heads as Gobber smashed a giant mace on the ground. "School's in session!" Gobber announced, just as the dragons fled the arena and flew into the sky. "Eh, I didn't like school either."

* * *

Sometime later, Hiccup and Freida were alone in the arena with Toothless and Aeola, until the others came after finding their dragons. "What's wrong with you guys?" Freida asked, noticing how Astrid, Calder, and the twins were hunched over in pain.

"We've been riding our dragons for hours!" Calder complained, glaring slightly at Spike. "Coward!" He snapped, earning a growl from Spike. "Sorry, you know I'm always in a bad mood whenever I'm in pain."

"It took _forever_ to chase them down after Gobber scared them away," Astrid groaned.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Hiccup apologized. "I just don't know what to do with him."

"I guess we should've known better than to think Gobber had the right care and sensitivity it took to train dragons," Freida realized, as she petted Aeola on the head.

Aeola snorted at Freida. _"You got that right."_

Everyone then turned to look at Ruffnut, who was literally kicking her brother's butt. "Do you guys always have to fight?" Hiccup asked with crossed arms.

"It's okay, I asked her to do that," Tuffnut said, as Ruffnut kicked him again. "At least until the feeling comes back."

"You gonna return the favor or what?" Ruffnut asked as she bent over, so Tuffnut stood up and kicked her butt too.

Hiccup shrugged. "I've flown for hours on Toothless, and I've never has a problem," He muttered. "Freida's done the same with Aeola too."

"Well, thanks to our blacksmith skills, we do have saddles," Freida pointed out.

"Meanwhile, the rest of us are getting butt aches," Astrid spoke up.

Hiccup thought for a moment before grinning. "Saddles!"

* * *

"Saddles?" Gobber repeated. "I love it!"

Hiccup and Freida were at the blacksmith shop with Gobber, explaining to him about how he could make saddles for the dragons instead. "I've got tons of ideas!" Gobber grinned, as he grabbed the sketches from Hiccup and Freida, before throwing them on the ground. "But not these. Goods ones."

"Well, we can see you're excited," Freida noticed, as she picked up the sketches from the ground. "But Hiccup and I really think there are some stuff in our designs you could use."

"After all, you did teach us everything you know," Hiccup pointed out.

"Exactly," Gobber nodded. "Which is why you should let Gobber do what he does best. I've been making saddles since the two of you were in diapers. In fact, I made your diapers."

Freida shook her head slightly and looked a little grossed out. "I don't think I needed to know that."

"I know you know what you're doing, but keep in mind, every dragon is different," Hiccup reminded Gobber. "So you need to adjust the-"

"Hiccup, I may have taught you everything _you_ know," Gobber said, poking Hiccup in the chest. "But I haven't taught you everything _I_ know."

Once Hiccup and Freida left, they listened as Gobber sang a song while he worked. "You know, he actually sings that song when he's really happy," Hiccup told Freida. "We've done a good thing."

Freida nodded, before her smile faded away. "Then why do I have a bad feeling it's gonna backfire?"


	6. Viking for Hire Part 2

**Hey There!**

**So, Dragons: Riders of Berk returns on Cartoon Network tonight! I'm pretty excited about that :) Also, I was thinking of skipping Animal House and Terrible Twos for this story since both of them involve learning to communicate and listen to the dragons which is sort of what Freida does already. Hope you guys don't mind.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Dreamworks' Dragons**

* * *

The next day, the Viking teens were back at the arena. "Okay, this is an exciting day for all of us," Hiccup started. "Gobber has been working hard to-"

"I think they might want to hear from the artist himself," Gobber interrupted, before facing the Viking teens. "I've made a lot of saddles in my day. Horse, donkey, and now dragon. But these saddles are special. They're like my children; that is, if you strap a child to a flaming reptile and rode it. So without further ado..." Gobber continued, before pulling off a sheet to reveal several saddles.

"Wow, Gobber, this is certainly..._not_ what I imagined," Hiccup stated.

"How could it be? I'm Gobber!" Gobber pointed out, before tapping his head. "No one knows what it's like to live in here."

Freida tilted her head and looked at one of the saddles. "Um, is that..."

"A flame thrower," Gobber nodded, before he shot fire from the saddle. "Didn't see that one coming, did you?"

"Um, no, not for dragons," Hiccup scratched his head.

"You know, dragons can already breathe fire, right?" Calder reminded Gobber.

"Yep," Gobber nodded. "But you can never have too much fire power."

Meanwhile, the twins attached their saddles onto Barf and Belch's necks, before the loaded the catapults built on the saddles. When they launched the rocks, they ended up hitting Barf and Belch's heads, which flopped on the ground. "Catapults for the twins, not such a good idea," Freida noted.

"Come on, you can do it, girl," Fishlegs encouraged Meatlug after putting on her saddle, which had several heavy maces attached to it. Meatlug was only able to get about a foot in the air before dropping on the ground from all the weight.

"Oh come on," Gobber scoffed. "You can't tell me my saddle is heavier than Fishlegs!"

"My mom says I'm just husky," Fishlegs frowned.

Snotlout was trying to get his saddle on Hookfang, who roared and shook it off. "Oh, come on, Hookfang, what's wrong with you?" He asked, trying to pet Hookfang, who walked away. "Okay, that's it, who wants to trade dragons with me?"

"Like I would really trade my perfect dragon for an angry oven," Tuffnut rolled his eyes.

Spike's new saddle though was mostly made of wood and metal, so Spike was struggling to keep his head up from the weight. "Okay, at least your head's off the ground now. Just a little more," Calder struggled as he tried to help Spike lift his head up, but eventually Spike gave up and dropped his head back on the ground, and Calder ended up getting stuck underneath it. "Ow."

"Don't worry, I'll get the saddle," Freida said, walking over to Spike and removing the saddle, so Spike was able to lift his head and let out Calder.

Meanwhile, Astrid and Stormfly landed on the ground after testing her saddle. "Hmm, this saddle is actually pretty good," Astrid realized.

"Wait until you try out the horn," Gobber told Astrid.

"No, wait!" Freida tried to stop Astrid. "Remember, loud noises-"

Astrid didn't listen and blew the horn, only to end up having Stormfly roar and shoot spikes in the wall, which ended up pinning Snotlout. "-alarm dragons and make them attack," Freida finished.

"Really?" Snotlout let out a tired sigh. "Again?"

"So..." Hiccup started, facing Gobber. "I think we might need to make a few-"

"Changes! I'm way ahead of you," Gobber grinned, making Hiccup and Freida sigh. "I've got so many new ideas. It's getting clouded up here."

* * *

Later in the evening, Hiccup and Freida were sweeping the arena from the mess Gobber had made earlier with the saddles. Hiccup looked down at Toothless and Aeola, who was lying on the ground, before snapping his fingers and pointing to the side. _"Alright, we're moving,"_ Toothless said tiredly, as he and Aeola got up.

_"Sheesh, that saddle thing has gotten you guys more stressed than usual,"_ Aeola grumbled, while she and Toothless moved to the side and sat.

"Clearly," Freida groaned a little.

_"Oh, come on, it can't be that hard to find a job for the big guy,"_ Toothless shrugged a little, before glancing over at Aeola. _"...is it?"_

Aeola faced Toothless. _"Clearly you haven't been locked up in this place like the others and I have to know what Gobber is like,"_ She stated. _"Basically, he's a reckless lunatic with no brain."_

Toothless thought about it and nodded a little. _"Now that I think about it, that just about sums it up."_

"Aeola! Toothless!" Freida snapped. "That's rude!"

"Uh, hello? Can't understand you guys, remember?" Hiccup reminded Freida and the dragons. "What are they saying?"

"That Gobber is a reckless lunatic with no brain," Freida translated.

Hiccup shrugged and nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it, they have a point."

"Seriously? What's wrong with you guys?" Freida asked her friends. "Don't you care about people's feelings?"

The dragons and Hiccup gave Freida an unconvinced look. _"And you do?"_ Toothless asked.

Freida rolled her eyes and huffed. "Alright fine, I agree. He is brainless and psychotic," She admitted, before sighing. "What are we gonna do? He sucks at everything unless it involves violence."

"I don't know," Hiccup shook his head and sighed too, as he and Freida continued to sweep.

"My Odin," Stoick breathed, as he entered the arena. "This place looked better when we were killing dragons in here!"

"Yeah, it kinda got 'Gobber-ed'," Hiccup explained.

"You know Gobber. He always means well, he just doesn't always do well," Freida pointed out, before looking up at Stoick and Hiccup. "I'll go and clean up the sides and wait for you guys to finish up your talk," She decided, before walking over to the side of the arena.

"So, what are you gonna do about him?" Stoick asked, facing his son.

Hiccup shrugged as he continued to sweep. "Just clean up his messes and make some adjustments to his work."

"Look, Gobber's like family-"

"Yeah, I know his is," Hiccup interrupted, facing his dad and dropping his broom. "That's why I can't say anything to him."

"Son, that's why you have to," Stoick placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "It's not fair to you, and it's not fair to Gobber."

"Why do I have to say something to him?" Hiccup whined. "You didn't! You just passed him off to me and Freida!"

"That's what the chief does. He delegates," Stoick stated. "Look, I gave you this academy cause it's the best thing for Berk. Now you have to do what's best for this academy, and I'm sorry, son, but what's best is rarely what's easy," He told his son, before noticing Snotlout was asleep and still pinned to the wall from Stormfly's spikes. "What about him?"

Freida glanced over at Snotlout before facing Stoick. "You can just leave him there," She decided. "He's going for a record."

* * *

At night, Hiccup and Freida arrived outside the Blacksmith Shack. "I still don't get why I had to come here," Freida told Hiccup. "It was your idea to bring Gobber to the academy."

"Yeah, but we both own the academy, which means any academy business we have to handle together," Hiccup insisted. "Besides, maybe we don't have to do this. Maybe Gobber took a look at our plans and decided to make the saddles better."

A small explosion came from inside the shack that ended up blowing out the light on Hiccup's torch. "Or not," Freida disagreed.

The two teens entered the Blacksmith Shack. "Gobber?" Hiccup called, only to see Gobber holding a crossbow and pointing it. "Don't shoot!" He cried, holding his arms up in innocence.

"Oh, I'd never shoot you, Hiccup," Gobber shook his head."...unless I absolutely had to."

"Yeah, still if you could please put down the crossbow, I know we'd feel better," Freida said, so Gobber put down the crossbow.

"You know, about the weapons, maybe the catapults were a bit much for the dragons yesterday," Gobber started, walking over to the table. "So I've gone a different way. Got rid of the old ones-"

Hiccup smiled at his old mentor. "Gobber, that's great."

"Yeah, glad you decided to try something new," Freida agreed.

"-and replace them with 6 little ones!" Gobber finished, holding up a small catapult for the saddle.

"Um, yeah..." Hiccup trailed, exchanging a glance with Freida, who nudged him and gestured for him to get on with it. "Gobber, Freida and I have talk about it, and we think you should...take a little break."

"In case you haven't noticed, Vikings never take breaks unless it's to die," Gobber pointed out. "We don't even take bathroom breaks."

Freida wrinkled her nose. "Again, something I really didn't need to know," She insisted. "Look, I think break was the wrong word."

"What we mean is, we're not sure things are working out," Hiccup continued.

"Well get back to me when you're sure," Gobber told him.

"Okay, we're sure," Hiccup decided, before taking a deep breath. "Gobber, we're gonna need to take you off the saddle project."

Gobber stopped his work and glanced down, before turning to Hiccup. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" He asked. "Now I see why you wanted me to get rid of the crossbow."

"It's just the saddles," Freida tried to tell Gobber. "We'll find something else for you."

"I don't need your pity," Gobber told Freida. "I've already lost an arm and a leg. I think I'll survive losing a job."

"I'm really sorry, Gobber," Hiccup apologized, before he and Freida left the shack feeling depressed...and so was Gobber.

Freida sighed once she and Hiccup left. "That was awful."

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded. "I don't know what could be worse than that."

Suddenly, the whole village started screaming and running away. "You just had to jinx it," Freida groaned a little. "Well, guess we better go find out exactly what's worse then."

Snotlout started running over to Hiccup and Freida, and panted once he arrived in front of them. "I never...thought...I'd say this...but Hiccup, Freida," He panted, before shaking Hiccup by the shoulders and turning around to see Hookfang going on a rampage in the village. "HELP!"

* * *

As Hookfang continued to blow fire everywhere and make everyone panic, Hiccup, Freida, and Snotlout ran closer. "Alright, let's start from the beginning," Hiccup decided, as they ran. "We know Hookfang has been acting up all week. How did it turn into a wild rampage around Berk?"

"Obviously it has something to do with Snotlout," Freida assumed, glancing over at Snotlout. "What exactly did you do to him?"

"I don't know!" Snotlout cried. "I was just rubbing his head. He usually loves that! But then he went crazy," He explained with a small whimper at the end. "...my dragon hates me."

Eventually, the three of them arrived and found the other Viking teens at the scene too. "Well, they do say dragons start to take on the characteristics of their owner," Fishlegs spoke up, eyeing Snotlout. "I think that's what's happening here."

"Hey!" Snotlout exclaimed, elbowing Fishlegs in the stomach and making him wince.

"I rest my case."

Hiccup tilted his head a little, as he slowly inched towards Hookfang. "When was the last time he ate?"

"Not for days," Snotlout responded, while Hiccup picked up a fish.

"Hey, you hungry, boy?" Hiccup asked, holding out the fish for Hookfang before throwing it.

Hookfang caught the fish with his mouth and chewed on it, before spitting it out, and the fish landed in Stoick's beard. "Oh, sorry, dad," Hiccup apologized.

"It looks like he's irritated or in some sort of pain," Freida noticed Hookfang rubbing his jaw on the ground. "Maybe I can try talking to him," She suggested, before slowly stepping forwards. "Alright, Hookfang, easy now. Just tell me what's wrong."

Instead, Hookfang just roared at Freida and blew fire on the ground in her direction, but luckily she staggered back and avoided it just in time. "Okay, he's not in the mood to talk," Freida said, quickly walking back to the others. "Anyone got a plan B?"

"We have to get this dragon under control!" Stoick demanded.

"Wait, I've got this," Hiccup insisted, as he slowly reached out and touched Hookfang's jaw.

Instantly, Hookfang pulled back at roared down at Hiccup. "Hiccup, run!" Astrid called from the side.

"Way ahead of you!" Hiccup yelled back, just as Hookfang caught on fire.

_"Back off!" _Toothless growled, before he pounced on top of Hookfang and wrestled a bit with him.

Once the two dragons were separated, Hookfang shot a fireball at a house, which immediately caught on fire. "My house! Dammit, you've gotta be kidding me!" Freida cried at the sight of her house being burned. "Calder, my parents are out, but Ari's still in there. I need you to help me find him. Hiccup...just do something! Quick!"

Hiccup nodded, while Freida and Calder ran into the house. "Alright, the fire hasn't spread much down here, but by the looks of it, it has upstairs. That's probably where Ari is," Calder told Freida, who nodded before running upstairs.

"Ari!" Freida called, before she spotted her little brother under the bed. "Ari, what the Hel are you doing under there? The house is on fire!"

"I can't find Fireworm!" Ari coughed from the smoke. "I'm not leaving without him."

"The fire's spread too much up here, he's probably downstairs. Come on!"

Freida pulled Ari from out under the bed just as Calder ran upstairs. "Look who I found," He said, revealing Fireworm.

"You found him!" Ari smiled, grabbing Fireworm and hugging him. "Alright, now we can leave. I'm just saying this now though; I'm not explaining this to mom!"

Freida laughed a little and ruffled Ari's hair, before all three of them ran to the stairs. Just as Calder and Ari went down, some flaming wood fell on the stairs and blocked Freida's path. "Freida!" Calder cried looking back up at Freida and running back to the stairs.

"It's no use, the fire's too high," Freida told them, before she coughed from all the smoke and fire. "Just go!"

"No, I'm not leaving without you!" Calder refused, before more wood fell. "Freida!"

The burning wood completely blocked the stairway, leaving Freida trapped upstairs, where it started to get hotter. Freida continued coughing and struggled to breathe as she fell to the floor. "Help..." Freida mumbled, as she started to get lightheaded and her eyelids fluttered.

Suddenly, a hole in the roof appeared before Aeola landed inside the flaming house. _"Hey, don't die on me yet,"_ She nudged Freida with her snout, and Freida stirred.

"Aeola? Thank gods," Freida croaked out and coughed again, before she weakly pulled herself up onto Aeola's saddle. "Get us out of here, girl."

_"Don't have to tell me twice,"_ Aeola nodded, before flying out of the house and landing outside safely on the ground.

Calder spotted Freida before running over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked, shaking Freida slightly sine she looked like she was about to lose consciousness.

"Yeah, I am now," Freida nodded, before climbing off of Aeola's saddle while Calder helped her stand. "Just give me a little air. It felt like I was being roasted."

"You're okay!" Ari said with relief, running up and hugging his sister. "Sorry I didn't get out in time."

"It's alright, at least we're all safe now," Freida told Ari, before the three of them looked at the burning house. "You'd think since we live with fire-breathing dragons that we'd build our houses with something other than wood."

Calder pecked Freida on the cheek. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Yeah, me too. I have thank Aeola for that," Freida smiled at her dragon and hugged her by the neck. "Thanks for being there for me, and saving my butt."

_"Well, you were the first Viking I've ever known to show me any kindness,"_ Aeola pointed out. _"I owe you."_

Freida smiled, before remembering something. "Wait, we forgot about Hookfang. Ari, go with Calder and find mom. I have to find Hiccup," She told them, before she jumped on Aeola and flew off.

* * *

Eventually, Freida spotted Hookfang and landed close to Hiccup. "Did you get Ari out safely?" Hiccup asked once Freida climbed off of Aeola.

"Yeah, he's fine. I, on the other hand, was almost roasted," Freida told Hiccup, before noticing Gobber with his dragon-killing weapons. "Oh, this can't be good."

The others turned around and saw Gobber too. "Stand back," Gobber ordered. "I came here to do what I do best."

"He's here to kill my dragon," Snotlout realized sadly.

"No, he's not," Hiccup shook his head, trying to make Snotlout feel better.

"Uh, yeah his is," Tuffnut disagreed.

Ruffnut agreed with her brother. "You don't use that stuff to butter toast."

Tuffnut shrugged. "Well, I mean we would, but you don't."

"Dad, you can't be serious," Hiccup insisted, walking up to his father. "Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon!"

Gobber looked down at Hiccup. "I'm sorry, Hiccup, but sometimes you have to fall back on the old ways."

"Killing Hookfang isn't an option," Freida stepped forwards. "Sure, he's just as stubborn as Snotlout, but he's still a good dragon."

"Yeah, he's a good dragon!" Snotlout agreed, looking like he was about to cry soon.

"There's probably just something wrong with him."

"There's _definitely _something wrong with him!"

Freida rolled her eyes a little at Snotlout. "We can't just get rid of him cause he's having a bad day," Hiccup continued.

"A bad day for a dragon could be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I'm willing to take," Stoick decided, before looking over at Gobber. "Gobber..."

Gobber nodded with a determined look on his face as he walked forwards and swung his bolas, before throwing them at Hookfang. The bolas tied Hookfang's wings together and his feet, making the dragon roar. Hookfang tried to breathe fire, but he already reached his shot limit and coughed out a tiny flame.

"Ha! You're all out!" Gobber grinned, drawing his sword and raising it.

As Hookfang roared, Snotlout got worried. "We have to do something!" He panicked slightly, shaking Freida by the shoulders.

"For once, I agree with you," Freida agreed, before shoving Snotlout's hands off of her.

Hiccup ran over to Gobber and grabbed his arm. "I can't let you do this."

"There's no choice, it has to be done," Gobber said, yanking on his arm with Hiccup still attached to it.

Hookfang was able to set himself on fire and destroy the bolas, before getting in a defensive position and roaring in Gobber's face. "Do you see that?" Gobber asked noticing something in Hookfang's mouth.

"I do," Hiccup realized.

Freida squinted a little, noticing it too. "Yikes, no wonder he was in pain," She mumbled to herself.

As Hookfang drew back, Gobber narrowed his eyes and placed his sword back on his belt. "Time to put this beast out of it's misery."

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Astrid asked as she walked up to Hiccup, who held up his hand to stop her.

Tuffnut couldn't help but look away, and earned a punch in the arm from his sister, while Snotlout whimpered slightly. "Oh get a grip," Freida told Snotlout, punching his arm too. "It's gonna be fine."

Gobber let out a yell before jumping onto Hookfang's snout, while Hookfang tried to shake him off. Eventually, Gobber was thrown onto the ground and grinned to himself once he sat up. Hookfang shook his head a little, before smiling in relief.

"You didn't kill him!" Snotlout grinned with happiness.

"For a toothache?" Gobber said, showing everyone the large tooth he pulled out, which was rotten and had a large brown dent. "What kind of a lunatic are you?"

Hookfang jumped over and landed in front of Snotlout, before pushing him to the ground and tickling him with his snout. "Stop it!" Snotlout laughed as Hookfang stopped, before he tried to act tough again. "I don't know where that came from. Can you train that out of him or...?" He trailed off, while Hookfang rolled his eyes at his owner.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Freida walked over to Gobber. "Thanks, Gobber," Hiccup thanked. "A bad tooth, can't believe we didn't think of it!"

"That's because you're not Gobber!" Gobber pointed out. "I know more about dragons than most men will ever know! Anyway better go put the girls away.

Freida thought for a moment, before coming up with an idea. "Not so fast," She stopped Gobber, who turned around. "I think I know exactly what to do with you," She smiled a little, and Gobber smiled back.

* * *

_When the world around you changes, a good man will find a way to change with it._

_And Gobber is one of those good men...in fact, he's one of the best._

A couple of days later, Gobber was sitting in his shack, filing the teeth of a Zippleback and checking to make sure its teeth were healthy. "I've got my axe, and I've got my mace, and a lovely wife with the ugly face!" Gobber sang happily, enjoying his job as a dragon dentist. "I'm a Viking through and through!"


	7. In Dragons We Trust Part 1

**Hey Guys!**

**So, I'm thinking about doing another original idea that involves Freida's past and how her ability to talk to dragons developed in her family. I also added the background of Freida's ancestor in this chapter, just so you'll have something to think about. I'm planning to post the chapters for the idea sometime after Alvin and the Outcasts, and before Heather Report.**

**My idea is that Mildew finds out Freida can talk to dragons, so he convinces everyone that Freida and her family are descendants of witches. Everyone threatens to hang and burn them, unless they can prove Freida's ability has nothing to do with witchcraft, which is exactly what the Viking teens try to help Freida do. Instead, they make a few new discoveries about dragons, and Hiccup and Freida's ancestors.**

**Anyways, feel free to review me your opinions of that too.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review :)**

**I do not own Dreamworks' Dragons**

* * *

_As you fly through life, it's always good to know who you can trust...and who you can't_

As Hiccup flew through the air, getting closer towards to water, he heard a familiar roar that made a smile appear on his face. Before he hit the water, Toothless came swooping down, and caught Hiccup on his back. "Nice catch, bud," Hiccup smiled down at Toothless. "A little close."

_I know I can always count on Toothless...a__nd it's important for him to know that no matter what, he can count on me_

Toothless and Hiccup flew back to the other Viking teens and dragons, as all of them continued to fly over the shores of Berk. "Alright, it's your turn," Hiccup told Fishlegs. "Jump!"

"I don't want to jump!" Fishlegs refused. "Why do we even need to do this?"

"It's a trust exercise, remember?" Freida reminded Fishlegs. "You have to trust that your dragon will be there to catch you when you fall."

"Besides, it's not like you have anything to worry about," Calder spoke up. "Meatlug adores you."

Fishlegs still looked hesitant. "I don't know," He shrugged. "I prefer to do my trusting on the ground, thank you very much."

"Like this, Chicken-legs," Snotlout demonstrated as he fell of of Hookfang's neck, but Hookfang didn't dive after him.

"Should we mention something to Hookfang?" Tuffnut asked his sister.

"Let me sleep on it," Ruffnut decided.

Astrid and Stormfly flew a little closer to Hookfang. "Hookfang!" Astrid called. "Get him!"

Hookfang looked a little confused at first, while Toothless rolled his eyes. _"We're doing a trust exercise, remember?"_ He reminded Hookfang. _"Let's just say, it was yours and Snotlout's turn."_

Hookfang's eyes widened, as he looked down at Snotlout, who was still falling. "Not feeling the trust!"

_"Oh shoot!"_ Hookfang cried, as he dived after Snotlout and caught him with his snout.

"Coming in too hot!" Snotlout yelled, as he and Hookfang continued to fall.

Eventually, the two of them landed through the roof of an old house. As Snotlout and Hookfang looked around the house at all the weapons hanging on the walls, they came face to face with a familiar old man. "Mildew!" Snotlout realized, before he and Hookfang quickly flew out of the roof.

"You'll pay for this!" Mildew screamed, as a piece of wood hit him on the head."

Hiccup frowned. "Oh, something tells me we're gonna hear about this."

* * *

In the evening, Stoick set down some shingle on a table in front of Hiccup, Freida, and Calder. "Shingle again? Didn't we have roofing material for dinner last night, Chief?" Calder asked, trying to lighten the mood, but all he earned was a glare from Stoick. "Yeah, I'm not helping."

"It was an accident, dad," Hiccup stated.

"We're sure Mildew is making it sound worse that it is," Freida insisted. "You know how he can be."

"A dragon and a huge obnoxious boy crashed through his roof," Stoick quoted what Mildew told him. "Twice."

"Well sure it's gonna sound bad if you stick to the facts," Calder muttered.

"Of all the houses on the island, a dragon had to crash through Mildew's," Stoick said, looking down at the three teenagers. "You know he hates dragons more than anyone else!"

Hiccup nodded. "I know," He told his dad. "You might wanna talk to him about his attitude."

"Yeah," Freida agreed with Hiccup. "It could use a major adjustment."

"Look, I gave you two all the responsibility of training those dragons. Everyone knows that," Stoick started, making Hiccup and Freida glance downwards nervously. "Whatever those beasts do reflect upon you two, and whatever you do, Hiccup, reflects on me."

"I'm sorry, dad," Hiccup apologized. "You're right."

"You and your friends are going to go back to Mildew's, and fix his roof...without your dragons," Stoick added, looking over at Toothless, Aeola, and Spike together.

Calder looked at the three dragons. "At least you guys get a break."

"Oh, you're forgetting, it's boot night," Stoick told Hiccup, as he handed him his boots. "You need to take them out for some air."

The three teenagers cringed at the scent of Stoick's boots. "I think they need a LOT more than air," Freida gagged, as she, Hiccup, and Calder walked out of the house, and Hiccup set down Stoick's boots on the front step of the door.

"If we'd known we'd be sharing the blame you get from your dad, we wouldn't have moved in with you," Calder told Hiccup.

"Hey, you guys are the ones that asked to move here," Hiccup told his friends. "I told you it was a bad idea."

"Again, it's not my fault my house was burned down," Freida stated.

Since Calder lived with Freida, and their house burned down thanks to Hookfang, the two of them have been living with Hiccup for the past few days, while Ari and his parents lived with some other family friends.

Eventually, the three of them heard Fishlegs come out of his house and hold a pair of boots. "I hate boot night," He said to himself, while all the other Viking teens came out, holding boots too.

Ruffnut was holding a boot in front of her brother's face. "Why is his left foot always smellier than the right?" Tuffnut muttered, as he backed away.

"Oh no," Snotlout mumbled, as he felt the urge to throw up and swallowed it, before throwing the boots to the side.

Freida looked up at the sky, and watched as snow started to fall. "Come on, let's get back inside," She told Hiccup and Calder, before they went back inside the house.

* * *

The next day in the morning, everyone's boots were missing. People found some dragons tracks left in the snow, which led them to believe that dragons took their boots. "Those are Zippleback tracks," Fishlegs observed. "You can tell by the half moon arches. It's Dragon 101, I don't have to fill you in on that."

"Okay, so a Zippleback just so happened to be walking by," Hiccup started. "But that doesn't mean he took everyones' boots."

"Besides, Zipplebacks are stealthy and sneaky dragons," Freida added. "If they did steal the boots, there's no way they'd be that sloppy and leave tracks behind."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Mildew smirked. "Follow the footprints."

Everyone followed the track to the academy, where they found a large pile of boots, and a Zippleback was sleeping next to it. "So there's a bunch of boots piled around a Zippleback, but that doesn't mean-" Hiccup stopped when Stoick showed a boot with bite marks and rips in it. "Okay, he took the boots."

"How are we supposed to do any work around this weather without our boots?" One of the Vikings questioned.

"This is outrageous!" Another complained.

"How long until something is done about these creatures, Stoick?" Mildew asked, as he marched up to the chief. "How much more can we stand?!"

More of the Vikings continued to complain, until Gobber stopped them. "Listen to yourselves, 'my feet are cold'," Gobber pretended to whine. "We're Vikings! Everything's cold! I'll fix your boots, and you'll be back to work in no time."

"You heard Gobber," Stoick told everyone. "You'll get your boots back as good as new."

"That's it?" Mildew asked. "No consequence for these dragons?"

"They took our boots, Mildew," Stoick said, as if it was no big deal...which it wasn't. "The world isn't coming to the end."

"Don't be so sure," Mildew argued back. "Dragons are wild beasts. There's no telling what they'll do behind our sleeping backs."

Freida glared at Mildew. "It's not as if dragons destroy things on purpose!"

Hiccup thought for a moment. "Actually, Mildew does have a point."

Mildew and Freida stared at Hiccup as if he grew another head. "What?" They both questioned.

"Dragons _are_ wild animals, and they needs us to keep an eye on them," Hiccup said, looking down at the sleeping Zippleback. "And rest assured, we will do just that," He assured everyone, as the Zippleback woke up and walked away, before Hiccup noticed something in the Zippleback's tracks.

* * *

"We're going on night patrol," Hiccup announced to his friends.

The Vikings teens were standing on top of a tower as they talked to each other. "Night patrol? I love it!" Tuffnut grinned, before a blank look crossed his face. "What is it?"

"We patrol at night to keep an eye on the dragons," Freida explained to Tuffnut.

"It's just to make sure they don't get blamed for anything else," Calder added.

"That sounds boring," Tuffnut groaned. "Can't Freida just talk to the Zippleback and prove it's innocent or something?"

Freida shook her head. "I wish, but there's a reason only you guys and my family know that I can talk to dragons," She told her friends. "When my great-great aunt spilled the secret, she was accused of witchcraft. Then she was hung, and the body was burned."

"_Was_ is witchcraft?" Ruffnut asked.

"Most likely not," Freida assumed. "Dragons and witches are two very different things."

"Have you cleared this with our parents?" Fishlegs asked, getting back on topic. "Because some of us might not be allowed out after a certain hour."

Snotlout snickered at Fishlegs. "Not allowed, or afraid?"

"Hey, things happen after dark," Fishlegs defended himself.

"Guys, we have to do this," Hiccup insisted. "You heard Mildew. He wants the dragons banished."

Ruffnut raised her hand. "Permission to shoot first, ask questions later!"

Tuffnut slapped away his sister's hand. "Permission to skip questions!"

"I like that one better!" Ruffnut decided with a grin.

"We're just patrolling!" Hiccup told the twins. "No shooting anything."

Tuffnut raised his hand again. "I have a question. What's fun about that?"

"It's not supposed to be fun," Astrid spoke up, as she crossed her arms. "After all, it's a Hiccup Idea."

"Exactly," Hiccup nodded, before realizing what Astrid just said. "Wait, what?"

* * *

Later at night, the Viking teens were wandering around the village for patrol. Hiccup decided that they would be called the Dragon United Monitoring Brigade...also known as DUMB, which annoyed the others. To make it worse, they all wore sashes with the four letters on them.

Freida was riding on Aeola, as they flew over Berk to patrol. _"So, how exactly can you talk to dragons?"_ Aeola asked, as she looked up at and tried to make conversation. _"Obviously it's not a very common thing. I mean, sure some people can understand us a little by our actions, but you...you actually know what we're saying."_

"To be honest, I don't really know much about it," Freida admitted. "It started about seven or so generations ago, and it involved my ancestor, Cecilie the Courageous...used to be Cecilie the Blind."

_"The Blind?" _Aeola repeated.

"You see, she was the first blind Viking ever," Freida explained. "She became blind from some accident she was in when she was a baby. Because of it, Cecilie was often thought of as weak, but she eventually proved she was far from it and earned her courageous title."

_"How__?"_ Aeola asked, as she listened to the story.

"One night, Cecilie was kidnapped by outcasts as a teenager," Freida told Aeola. "She was gone for months, but she returned after a year or so. Without her sight, the outcasts thought she was helpless and kept her around for entertainment. But using her other senses, Cecelie was able to escape from them and return back to Berk."

Aeola waited for Freida to continue, but she didn't. _"And?" _She questioned. _"What does that have to do with how you can talk to dragons?"_

"Not much, but then again, I told you I didn't really know," Freida reminded her dragon. "All I know about Cecelie that involves my ability is that she got it during the time she was kidnapped. _How_ she got it, though, I have no idea."

_"I'm sure you'll find out how eventually,"_ Aeola assured Freida.

"Me too," Freida agreed. "It's getting really annoying not knowing."

Eventually, Freida and Aeola met up with Hiccup and Toothless. "Well?" Hiccup asked. "Any dragon activity?"

"None," Freida shook her head. "You?"

"Same," Hiccup responded. "Guess Mildew will be happy to know what dragons do at night. They sleep like everyone else."

Calder then flew over to his friends on Spike. "Guys, you might wanna check out the Grand Hall," He told them. "Come on, it's urgent."

* * *

When the three teenagers arrived at the Great Hall, they found everyone inside staring at the walls. Once they got a closer look, they saw that the walls and columns were covered in scratches and claw marks. "Who could've done such a thing?" Stoick wondered, as he eyes traveled around the hall.

"Oh, it looks like a dragon to me," Fishlegs answered.

"We don't know that for sure, Fishlegs," Calder stated with a glare that told Fishlegs to shut up.

"Well look at these claw marks!" Fishlegs said, as he looked at the marks on the wall. "It was definitely a Monstrous Nightmare. The spacing of the talons is dead on-"

"Thank you, Fishlegs!" Hiccup interrupted, getting Fishlegs to stop.

"But how could this happen?" Astrid spoke up. "We had every dragon accounted for at all times! Right, guys?"

While the twins exchanged glances, Snotlout looked a little bit nervous. "When you say 'at all times', and 'every dragon'...what exactly do you mean?" He questioned, making Freida groan and slap her head.

"What happened, Snotlout?" She asked through her clenched teeth.

"Well, I was sustaining a suspect, who wasn't showing any respect to the sash," Snotlout started, as he glared over at Gobber.

"That was sufficient respect to a sash that says 'DUMB'," Gobber stated.

Astrid shook her head. "We gotta change that name."

"Anyways, as I was questioning said suspect," Snotlout continued, glancing at Gobber, before turning to everyone else. "Hookfang may have-and I'm not saying he did-but it us possible he may have wandered off for a few..."

"Seconds?" Ruffnut suggested.

"Minutes?" Tuffnut guessed.

Snotlout remained silent for a moment, before answering. "...hours."

The twins groaned at the response. "That's way longer than minutes," Tuffnut muttered.

"So, it's true," Mildew's voice rang, as he entered the Great Hall. "The Great Hall, so many memories. My three weddings, their three funerals...oh, the funerals," He said with some bliss in his voice, as he remembered them.

"A dragon must've gone on a rampage," Gobber assumed. "I hate to say it Stoick, but you're gonna have to-"

"I know what has to be done, Gobber," Stoick interrupted.

"So do I!" Mildew spoke up.

Stoick looked down at his son. "Starting tonight and every night, I want all the dragons put in the academy, and under lock and keep."

"That's it?!" Mildew asked, clearly outraged. "Look what they did!"

"This just doesn't make sense," Freida spoke up, as she walked to Hiccup's side and faced the chief. "A dragon wouldn't just come in and destroy the place, not without a reason or at least without taking any food," She gestured to the food table, which still had a bunch of food on it.

"I don't know why dragons do what they do, but I'm not letting them do anymore damage," Stoick decided, before he, Gobber, and Mildew left the Great Hall.

Hiccup sighed to himself, as his friends walked to his side, also depressed and worried about their own dragons' fates.


	8. In Dragons We Trust Part 2

**Hello!**

**So, thanks to the fact that I was released early from school cause of all the snow, and that I had no homework, I was able to finish up this chapter, and figured I'd post it straight away. I added more conversation between the dragons in this chapter, and put a twist on the ending, so I hope you guys will like that.**

**Also, I'm planning to post my original episode idea after Alvin and the Outcasts. I've already planned out the first chapter for that one, so be sure to look out for that in a few weeks.**

**In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Dreamworks' Dragons**

* * *

Later during the day as the sun started to set, the Viking teens took their dragons to the academy. "Sleep, little Meatlug, in your bed, as little boulders dance in your head," Fishlegs sung to Meatlug in an attempt to get her to fall asleep, but Meatlug just shook Fishlegs away.

_"Sorry, Fishlegs, I'm not really in the mood,"_ Meatlug frowned at her owner, even though she knew he couldn't understand her.

"That usually puts her to sleep. Her whole bedtime routine is a mess," Fishlegs sighed at Meatlug. "She won't even lick my feet! Thanks to-"

"Watch it, Fishlegs!" Snotlout threatened. "At least my dragon doesn't need a lullaby and a blankie," He teased.

Hookfang rolled his eyes at Snotlout. _"Like you would know what I need...asshole,"_ He grumbled, earning a glare from Freida. _"What? He is one sometimes! And it's not as if he can understand me,"_ He pointed out, while Freida ignored him and crossed her arms. _"Sorry, I guess I'm just depressed about the whole lock down thing. I didn't even do anything."_

"Don't worry, we all know you're innocent," Freida assured Hookfang. "And that Snotlout is too."

Unaware of the conversation between Hookfang and Freida, Ruffnut spoke up. "It's your fault all our dragons have to sleep in jail," She reminded Snotlout.

"Some of us more than others," Freida added, glancing back at Hookfang.

"Yeah," Tuffnut agreed with his sister. "You don't see our dragon going on a rampage and wrecking stuff."

_"Yeah!" _Barf and Belch nodded.

Hookfang growled at the two-headed dragon. _"Shut up."_

_"You shut up!" _Belch hissed at Hookfang, taking a step forwards and smashing a wooden crate. _"Oops."_

_"Nice going,"_ Barf looked at Belch and spoke with sarcasm.

"Well, not any good stuff," Tuffnut added to what he said earlier.

Hiccup thought about the situation. "I don't think that dragons wrecked the Great Hall," He insisted. "Or stole the boots."

"I'm with Hiccup on this one," Freida agreed. "I talked to Hookfang and the Zippleback, and they claimed that they were innocent."

"If dragons are capable of talking, then they're also capable of lying," Astrid pointed out. "And Hiccup, none of us want to believe it, but you saw the proof in the village."

"What proof?" Hiccup asked Astrid. "You saw the tracks, they were supposed to be made by a Zippleback, but they're no deeper than mine. Look at these," He said, looking down at a large Zippleback footprint left in a small patch of snow. "I could lie down in them!"

"Well there could be a good reason why a dragon would make shallow footprints," Fishlegs spoke up.

Calder crossed his arms. "For example?"

"Like, hello?" Ruffnut said in a obvious tone. "It was trying to be sneaky."

"Okay, what about the Great Hall?" Astrid continued, as she brushed her bangs out of her face.

Before Astrid could continue, she was interrupted by Hookfang and Barf and Belch arguing. "Can you guys do something about your dragons?" Hiccup asked, while Hookfang caught on fire. "We're trying to think here."

"Yeah, I gave up on thinking," Tuffnut shook his head. "Never been happier."

"Snotlout?"

"I'm not the boss of him," Snotlout defended. "He always does that when he gets angry."

Hiccup looked at Hookfang, and noticed that his foot left a scorch mark on the ground from the flames. "Wait, that's how I can explain the Great Hall to my dad," He realized, as he climbed on Toothless and flew off.

"I better go follow him and make sure he brings back Toothless soon before lock down," Freida decided, before she climbed on Aeola and followed Hiccup to the village.

* * *

As night fell on Berk, Freida, Toothless, and Aeola were waiting outside the Great Hall for Hiccup to finish explaining everything to Stoick. _"So how long are we just supposed to wait here?"_ Aeola asked, as she laid on the ground.

"Until Hiccup gets back so we can get Toothless to the academy," Freida answered, sounding bored too.

Suddenly, Toothless' head snapped up. _"Did you guys hear something?"_

_"It's coming from over there," _Aeola realized, as her head turned towards the barn. _"Should we check it out?"_

"As much as I know you guys wouldn't wreck anything on purpose, I can't let you wander around unsupervised and risk getting into trouble," Freida told the two dragons. "I'll go instead. Besides, if you stay here, you can't get blamed for anything."

Aeola sighed a little bit. _"Fine, just be safe."_

"I'll be fine," Freida assured her dragon, before she walked down the steps of the Great Hall and ran towards the barn.

Freida took a deep breath, before she stepped inside the barn and looked around. "Hello?" She called, as she slowly walked around and shrugged. "I guess Toothless and Aeola were wrong," Freida mumbled, before she spotting a crate catch on fire. "You've got to be kidding me," She groaned, remembering how her house caught on fire before.

It wasn't long until Toothless and Aeola entered the barn and ran to Freida's side. _"We smelt the fire,"_ Aeola told Freida. _"Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm good," Freida nodded.

_"Great, then let's get outta here,"_ Toothless said quickly. _"Those barrels are filled with gunpowder! Once the fire reaches them, we're done for!"_

Suddenly, the fire touched the barrels and caused an explosion inside the barn. Toothless and Aeola were blown backwards and out of the barn, while Freida was stuck inside. "I'm really starting to hate fire," Freida grumbled to herself, while panicking slightly.

Aeola shook her head as she started to realize what was happening. _"Freida!"_ She cried, as she ran closer, only to be stopped by Toothless. _"What are you doing? She's still in there!"_

_"Which is why we're leaving to find someone else to help her,"_ Toothless explained. _"If we stay here, people are gonna think we started this fire, and we can't exactly help Freida if people are threatening to ship us off the island."_

Meanwhile, Freida was trying to reach a small window in the back so she could escape. "I can't believe I'm really stuck in a burning building _again_!" She exclaimed before coughing to herself. Freida was able to pulled herself up to the window, and ended up coming face-to-face with the culprit who did everything. "It was you!" Freida realized, before the person grabbed her and started dragging her away. "Let go of me!"

Toothless and Aeola were able to hear Freida's cries from the back of the barn, also with the culprit's voice. _"Is that...?"_ Toothless trailed off.

_"Only one way to find out,"_ Aeola said, before they ran to the back of the barn, only to find that there was no one in sight. _"Dammit, they got away! And with Freida!"_

_"But at least we know whose framing us,"_ Toothless pointed out. _"Should've known it was him. He hated us from day 1!"_

_"Yeah, but without Freida, no one can understand us,"_ Aeola added. _"How are we supposed to tell everyone?"_

_"...I don't know, but once we find a way to get Freida back, she'll explain everything,"_ Toothless planned, and noticed the worried look on Aeola's face. _"We'll find her. I promise."_

_"I hope so,"_ Aeola nodded, before she heard some Vikings approaching in the distance. _"Oh shit, they're here!"_

While the Vikings threw water to put out the fire, Stoick noticed the two dragons on the sidelines. "Toothless? Aeola?"

"It was them! They set the armory on fire!" One of the Vikings accused. "I saw that Freida girl run inside, then the dragons followed. Next thing you know, the armory is up in flames!"

"Wait, Freida was in there?" Hiccup repeated, before he ran over to Toothless and Aeola. "Did she get out safely?" He asked them, and Aeola nodded. "Then, where is she?"

This time, Toothless and Aeola exchanged glances and frowned at Hiccup, who became even more worried. "Oh, no."

* * *

Once the fire was put out, Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup, Calder, and all the villagers stood by the armory barn, which was now ash. It wasn't long until the remaining Viking teens arrived at the scene with their dragons after they left to search for Freida. "Did you guys find her?" Hiccup asked his friends.

"We searched the entire village and most of the forest, and we couldn't find any sign of her," Astrid sighed. "I'm sorry, Hiccup."

"No! She has to be somewhere," Calder insisted, trying to think of a reasonable explanation. "Maybe she found a lead on whoever was framing the dragons, then she got kidnapped or something."

"Okay, maybe we should think a little more realistic here," Astrid suggested.

"Look, she wasn't trapped in the barn. If she was, Aeola would've rescued her," Calder pointed out. "And if she found another safe way out, she wouldn't have run off. I'm telling you, she's in trouble."

"Unless she was burned alive and turned to ashes," Snotlout spoke up, earning glares. "What? It could happen."

Meanwhile, Gobber found a bent and dented sword lying on the ground that was covered in ash. "Prudence! Poor darling," Gobber cried, as he picked up the sword. "I'm so sorry you didn't lead a long, bloody life," He said to the sword, as he plunged it into the ground.

"She didn't have to die, Gobber," Mildew spoke up. "Hiccup and Freida's dragons left us all utterly defenseless!" He exclaimed, as all the other villagers murmured their agreements.

"Dad, you know Toothless or Aeola wouldn't do any of this!" Hiccup objected to his dad. "If Calder's right, then as soon as we find Freida, she can explain the whole thing."

"Listen to your boy, Stoick, that's was got us into this mess!" Mildew reminded the chief, before looking down at Hiccup. "See what happens when you don't lock up your dragons? Freida couldn't even keep them under control while she waited with them, and now she's either dead or missing."

Hiccup's eyes widened at Mildew's words. "What did you say?"

"Sandy!" Gobber exclaimed, holding up another destroyed sword. "I guess your throat-slicin' days are over!"

"These dragons have done too much damage," Stoick told his son. "It's no longer safe to have them on Berk. I want them gone."

"What?" Hiccup asked.

Mildew's face filled with happiness. "Finally!" He yelled with joy.

"Round them up, and take them all to Dragon Island," Stoick instructed Hiccup, before he faced the village. "By the end of the day tomorrow, there will be no more dragons on Berk!"

The Viking teens gasped at the announcement, while Mildew stared dreamily at the sight. "What a glorious day that will be...PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" Mildew announced, before he walked over to Hiccup. "Don't forget, boy, right after you drop off your dragons, you'll be fixing my roof," He reminded him, before leaving.

Hiccup thought to himself. "This is wrong."

"I know, it's horrible," Astrid agreed with a sigh. "It's the worst day of my life."

"No, Astrid," Hiccup shook his head. "Something here doesn't add up."

"All I know is that I'm losing my dragon," Fishlegs frowned, as he started to walk away.

"For now," Hiccup insisted. "I just need time to fix this."

"What are you talking about?" Snotlout glared at Hiccup. "It's over."

The twins nodded in agreement, as they followed Snotlout away. "Forget it, it's over," Ruffnut told Hiccup.

"Yeah, it is," Tuffnut agreed.

Hiccup turned to face Astrid and Calder. "You guys are with me...right?"

"Look, someone's gotta find Freida, and it seems as if I'm the only one that cares to do it," Calder realized. "You're a smart guy, Hiccup, you'll figure it out on your own," He said, before he ran away.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup, but they're right. It's over," Astrid told Hiccup, before she walked away too, leaving Hiccup by himself.

* * *

The next day, the Viking teens were dropping off their dragons off at Dragon Island. After Astrid removed Stormfly's saddle, she looked up at her dragon. "I'm gonna miss you," She frowned, as she hugged Stormfly.

While the twins took turns hugging Barf and Belch's head, Fishlegs laid out a pile of rocks for Meatlug. "Okay, Meatlug, there's plenty of rocks here if you get hungry...and don't eat any limestone; you know it doesn't agree with you," He reminded Meatlug, while holding back his tears.

"Be strong, buddy," Snotlout advised Hookfang, as he hugged his snout. "I know your gonna miss me," He started, until Hookfang got distracted by a bird and ran after it. "...okay...he's crying on the inside."

"I know, I wish we had known each other longer like the others," Calder told his dragon, after he released him from a hug. "Yeah, I'll miss you too. You'll be fine out here," He assured Spike, who nodded sadly.

"I'll be back for you," Hiccup promised Toothless after taking off his saddle, but Toothless kept following him. "No, bud, you gotta stay here with the other dragons," He stopped Toothless, who made a sad purr. "It's gonna be okay, Toothless, trust me."

Toothless look up at Hiccup with his large round pupils, before pressing his snout into Hiccup's hand. Hiccup dropped Toothless' saddle, before he bent down and hugged Toothless for what he thought was the last time. Without saying anything else, Hiccup stood again and got on the boat back to Berk with the others.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Snotlout remembered, as he grabbed a heavy sack and dumped it on the ground.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked.

"Just some old junk that Mildew said he wanted to get rid of," Snotlout shrugged, before they set sail and left the island.

Meanwhile, Toothless and Aeola looked down at the sack, and Aeola sniffed it. _"Wait a minute,"_ She said with wide eyes. _"Toothless, help me open the sack."_

Toothless nodded, as he and Aeola grabbed two sections of the sack with their teeth. The two of them started tugging on the sack until it ripped open, and revealed a person that was tied, gagged, and unconscious. Toothless and Aeola exchanged glances, before they looked back down at the sack.

_"Freida!"_


	9. Alvin & the Outcasts Part 1

**Hey There Everyone!**

**So, earlier I watched the movie Perks of Being a Wallflower, and I also found a fan trailer online for the same movie, but with footage from How to Train Your Dragon. I figured it would be cool to try writing a fanfiction with the HTTYD characters, and the Wallflower plot, so let me know if you guys think that might be cool, and I might consider writing it.**

**Also, most people liked Hiccup and Astrid (can't say I blame you guys, I like them too), so they'll stay together in this story. I'm still going with the thing involving Freida getting a small case of amnesia, but that won't affect anything big. It just means Freida and Calder get to fall in love all over again.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Dreamworks' Dragons**

* * *

Toothless and Aeola continued to stare at the unconscious Freida inside the sack. Freida's head was bandaged up, and there was some blood on the cloth. _"How did this happen to her?"_ Aeola wondered, feeling relieved and angry at the same time.

_"You heard Snotlout. Mildew told him to get rid of this,"_ Toothless remembered, as he growled. _"That old ass! He must've done this to her!"_

_"But why would he just dump her here with the rest of us?"_ Aeola questioned._ "As soon as she wakes up, she can just fly back with us to Berk and tell the chief it was Mildew."_

_"...unless she doesn't remember it happening," _Toothless realized, looking down at the blood-stained bandage on Freida's head _"He must've beat her in the head until she forgot everything that happened. By the looks of her injury, he beat her too hard, so he just dumped her out her. Who knows how much her brain got damaged?"_

Aeola nudged Freida with her snout, but she didn't stir or wake up. _"Do you think she'll wake up soon?"_ She asked, sounding concerned._  
_

_"Freida's a strong person. There's a good chance she'll wake up eventually," _Toothless nodded. _"I just don't know how long until she does. Could range from a few hours to few weeks or months."_

Aeola shook her head and growled. _"Remind me to kill Mildew if...when we get back to Berk." _

_"Don't worry, we will get back," _Toothless assured Aeola, as he looked down at his riding gear, and out at the ocean. _"I know it. Hiccup promised."_

* * *

_There's an old Viking saying: When your friends are roasting on the spit, you're the one who feels the fire._ _Mildew has made the entire village believe that dragons are too wild, that we all can't live together in peace. _

_He's wrong, and I'm going to prove it. _

"Ugh!" Snotlout complained. "We've been here for _hours_, and we haven't found _anything!" _

"We've been here for 10 minutes!" Calder stated, getting annoyed of Snotlout's complaining. "And all you've done is build...that."

The Viking teens were on the shores of Berk, searching for evidence that Mildew framed the dragons. Just yesterday, Hiccup found a fake dragon claw and boots made of a Zippleback's feet in Mildew's house, before watching Mildew throw them into the ocean. Now the Viking teens were stuck searching for them if they ever wanted their dragons back.

"This is Snotlout Manor," Snotlout said, stepping aside to reveal a pile of rocks and twigs in a circle. "And all I need is a Queen," He added, leaning over towards Astrid, who just rolled her eyes and groaned.

Eventually, Tuffnut started stomping all over 'Snotlout Manor'. "What are you doing?!" Snotlout ran over to the remains.

"Storming the castle," Tuffnut grinned with satisfaction as soon as he was done jumping up and down.

"Come on, guys! I'm telling you, Mildew framed our dragons!" Hiccup stated, trying to get everyone's attention. "I saw those dragon feet in Mildew's house, and watched him throw them into the ocean. And if Mildew framed the dragons, then there's a good chance he's involved with Freida's disappearance."

"I was with Hiccup too when it happened," Calder agreed. "And even if I wasn't, it's obvious that Mildew had the motive to do it anyway."

"Um, not to be negative, but the ocean is really, really vast," Fishlegs pointed out. "And our chances of finding those dragon feet are about as good as Snotlout and Astrid-"

"Don't go there," Astrid threatened, before facing Hiccup. "Look, Fishlegs is right. Even if Mildew did throw them in the ocean, they're not just gonna wash up on shore here."

"I found it!" Snotlout jumped.

Hiccup grinned at Astrid. "You were saying?" He shot at her, before he saw Snotlout pick up an old club.

"I haven't seen this since I was a baby!" Snotlout smiled, as he hit his head with the club, and hugged it."You never forget your first bludgeon."

"Snotlout!" Calder growled.

Hiccup sighed, as he turned back and faced the others. "Just keep looking."

* * *

Meanwhile on Dragon Island, Freida started to stir. _"She's waking up!" _Toothless cried with relief, as he Aeola ran over to Freida, whose eyes eventually fluttered open.

_"Freida? Do you remember us?" _Aeola asked. _"How much do you remember?" _

"Aeola?" Freida mumbled, as she sat up while holding her head, and noticed the other dragons. "What's going on?"

_"What's the last thing that you remember?" _Toothless asked Freida. _"It's important." _

Freida thought about it. "Um...I was with you in Hiccup's room, waiting for him to wake up after that explosion with the Red Death," She remembered, before getting concerned. "Is he okay?"

_"He's fine," _Aeola assured Freida. _"You on the other hand...not so much."_

_"Guess there goes our chance of throwing Mildew in jail," _Toothless grumbled.

Aeola glared a little at Toothless. _"Show some concern!" _She snapped at him.

"What?" Freida questioned. "What's going on? Why are we on Dragon Island, and why is my head killing me right now?"

_"Freida, you're suffering from memory loss. It's been a year since that explosion," _Aeola told Freida, making her even more confused. _"We think Mildew did this to you."_

"Mildew?" Freida repeated. "Isn't he that cranky old man that lives by the mountains and hates dragons?"

_"Yep, and he still hates us," _Toothless nodded. _"That's kinda the reason why we're all here."_

_"Maybe we should slow down and start from the beginning," _Aeola suggested, noticing the confused look on Freida's face. _"Okay, let's start with the Dragon Academy first..."_

* * *

Back on Berk as the sun started to set, Hiccup and Astrid stood on a cliff together. "Astrid, we'll prove Mildew did it, and that he kidnapped Freida," Hiccup said, determinedly. "We have to if we ever want to find her, and see our dragons again."

"I just hope they're okay," Astrid nodded, before noticing a ship in the water. "Why would one of our ships be anchoring there?"

Hiccup grabbed a telescope from his back pocket and looked down at the ship, which had the Outcast symbol instead of the Berk crest on the sail. "It's not one of our ships. I've got to tell dad, come on!"

Astrid nodded, before she and Hiccup ran back to the village.

Once Hiccup and Astrid returned and reported the news to Stoick, all the Vikings gathered in the Great Hall. "This is no time to panic!" Stoick ordered everyone. "That's what the Outcasts are counting on!"

"Stoick!" One of the Vikings called, as he ran up to the chief.

"Sven," Stoick acknowledged. "Did you get a count?"

"I saw 30 men at least," Sven responded. "All armed to the teeth."

"Without any weapons, we'll never be able to fight them head-on," Gobber told Stoick.

"No weapons! And Outcasts on our shore!" Mildew cried. "All thanks to your boy and his dragons!" He blamed, pointing over to Hiccup, who frowned a bit.

Calder just rolled his eyes. "Does he ever shut up?" He mumbled, getting irritated by Mildew's yelling.

"I don't have time for this now, Mildew," Stoick glared at the old man, before facing two other Vikings. "Mulch, you and Bucket gather up the mothers and the children. Get them to Thor's Beach, they'll be safe in the caves there."

"We can help fight," Astrid volunteered. "We've been trained as warriors."

"She may have been trained, but I was born a warrior," Snotlout stated.

Stoick handed Astrid an axe, much to the dismay of Snotlout. "Take this, it was Alvin's," He told her. "But go with the others. You can help protect them," He instructed, before Astrid and Snotlout ran off.

"Dad, just let us get the dragons," Hiccup suggested, as he and Calder stepped forwards.

"At least if we have them, we'll be able to defend ourselves," Calder pointed out.

Stoick sighed to himself, before coming to a decision. "Go, but be careful," He warned. "You don't know what Alvin is capable of," He told the two boys, who nodded and left.

* * *

Hiccup and Calder ran down to the docks, before spotting an Outcast boat on the edge, along with the ship still anchored close by. The two of them started to run in the opposite direction back to the village, until they saw Outcasts searching. As a last resort, Hiccup and Calder hid underneath a cart.

"We're so screwed," Calder whispered, as the Outcasts walked by.

"Wait, do you hear something?" Hiccup asked, as he turned around and let out a yelp, noticing Fishlegs was hiding under the cart with them too. "Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs looked up at Hiccup and stopped whimpering. "Alvin's looking for you," He told Hiccup. "He's looking for the Dragon Conqueror."

"Dragon Conqueror?" Calder repeated, looking at Hiccup. "That's what you're known as outside of Berk now?"

"Apparently," Hiccup nodded. "Come on, let's follow them," He decided, as he got up and followed the Outcasts.

"Do we have to?" Fishlegs whimpered, before Calder dragged him out from under the cart.

The three boys followed the Outcasts to Hiccup's house, and overheard them going to the forest to look for Stoick, and to the beach to look for everyone else. "What do we do now?" Calder asked Hiccup.

"Fishlegs, go to the forest and warn my dad," Hiccup instructed. "Calder, you and I are gonna get ahead of Alvin and warn Mulch."

Calder and Fishlegs nodded, before all of them split up.


	10. Alvin & the Outcasts Part 2

**Hello!**

**So, I'm back on track again with my writing for now, which means I can update a little faster again :) Also, I'm going my original idea has been separated into 3 parts since it was too large to be 2 parts. I'm going to post the firart parI around the middle of next week.**

**One more thing, what do you guys think about me trying to write a version of Perks of Being a Wallflower with the HTTYD characters. The plot will be similar to the PBW movie, but the characters and setting will be from HTTYD, so yes, it'll still be set on Berk and have the Viking teens and dragons. If you've seen the trailer or the movie, review to me what you guys think of that.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Dreamworks' Dragons**

* * *

Hiccup and Calder arrived by the edge of the forest, where they found Alvin and some Outcasts leading away Mulch and Bucket. "Come on," Hiccup whispered to Calder, as they continued to follow them, and eventually arrived to find everyone being held by Alvin.

"For those of you who are wondering, I am Alvin the Treacherous," Alvin announced. "And let me be clear, that name was earned."

"Alvin?" Tuffnut scoffed, much to the amusement of his sister. "How'd he earn that?"

"Your leader has abandoned you, but don't concern Stoick. I'm not here for him," Alvin assured everyone. "I want the Dragon Conqueror."

Mildew smirked at Astrid. "Say goodbye to your little boyfriend," He teased, before raising his hand. "I know-!"

Before Mildew could get a word out, Astrid elbowed him in the face and caught him from falling. "My grandfather's frail, he needs his nap," Astrid told Alvin innocently, but once Alvin turned away, she dropped Mildew on the ground.

"Like I said," Alvin continued. "Tell me who the Dragon Conqueror is, and you can all go free."

"But conqueror?" Snotlout scoffed. "I'll show Alvin who's a conqueror," He took out his club, before running up some rocks and charging up to Alvin, who turned around and glared down at him. "For you, sir," Snotlout offered his club, chickening out at the last minute.

"Well you better check your trousers, son," Alvin shoved aside Snotlout. "I think you've soiled yourself."

Astrid threw her axe in Alvin's direction, but he ended up catching it instead. "Will you look at that, my old hatchet!" Alvin looked down at the small hatchet in his hands. "Never thought I'd get that back."

One of the Outcasts, Savage, grabbed Astrid and threw her onto the platform where Alvin was standing. "Trying to kill Alvin the Treacherous?" He laughed. "You're not as smart as you look. Tell me, who's your Dragon Conqueror, eh?" He suggested, before pulling on Astrid's hair. "Tell me!"

"Leave her alone!" Hiccup spoke up, as he came out of his hiding place.

"You sure about this?" Calder whispered over to Hiccup, who just nodded.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called, Alvin's hand still on her braid. "What are you doing?"

Hiccup jumped off the rock, before landing in front of Alvin. "I'm the Dragon Conqueror."

Alvin just remained silent at first, before he started laughing hard, and so did some of the other Outcasts. "You?" He said, once he calmed down. "Stoick's little embarrassment?!"

"I'm the one who drove the dragons from Berk," Hiccup nodded firmly. "Look around, you don't see any on their island, do you?" He pointed out, and while Alvin looked at the sky, Hiccup nodded slightly at Astrid, telling her that he had a plan, and for her to go along with it.

"It's true! All the dragons are afraid of him," Astrid played along, as she turned and faced Alvin. "He even conquered a Night Fury!"

Alvin narrowed his eyes as Hiccup, and got in his face. "You're bluffing," He believed.

"If you think I am bluffing, let me prove it." Hiccup offered. "Take me to Dragon Island."

* * *

Back on Dragon Island, as the sun started to rise, Freida paced back and forth. "So basically, Berk has a Dragon Academy, Gobber became a Dragon Dentist, Calder returned, and the dragons were driven off of Berk because Mildew framed you guys?" She listed.

_"That pretty much sums it up," _Toothless nodded. _"And you were sort of the only way we could get our names cleared."_

_"Toothless! It's not her fault," _Aeola snapped, before growling. _"It was Mildew's." _

_"Maybe there's still a way she can get back her memory," _Toothless suggested, as he thought about it. _"Maybe if we fly her back to Berk and not get noticed, Freida's head injury will get treated, and she'll remember."_

Freida shook her head. "No, even if I do get my memory back, it's not actual evidence that proves it was Mildew's doing," She pointed out. "The only chance I'm going back to Berk is if you guys will come with me."

_"Well, Hiccup did say he would be back soon with a plan to clear our names," _Toothless remembered. _"He promised." _

_"Then I guess all we can do now is trust him, and wait," _Aeola decided, and Toothless and Freida nodded.

Suddenly, Toothless and Aeola's ears stuck up. _"You here that?" _Aeola asked. _"It sounds like...a boat arriving on shore." _

"I'll go check it out," Freida decided, as she started to walked away. "You guys stay here."_  
_

_"Wait!" _Aeola stopped Freida. _"Remember what happened last time you went by yourself?"_ She asked, while Freida just stared blankly at her. _"Don't answer that...just be careful, and call to us if you need help." _

Freida nodded, before she ran away and hid by a large rock. She peeked from the side of it to see Alvin and the Outcasts walking onto the island, and Alvin was poking Hiccup in the back with a sword. "Is the sword really necessary?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Hiccup?" Freida mumbled, before she was grabbed by an Outcast, who dragged her over to Alvin. "Let me go, you big oaf!"

"Freida?" Hiccup realized, as he ran over to Freida. "How did you get on Dragon Island? And what happened to your head? Are you okay?" He asked, since Freida's head was still bandaged.

"Yeah, I'm kinda suffering from memory loss, so don't bother asking me anything that happened in the past year," Freida told Hiccup, before noticing Hiccup's foot. "And since when did you lose your foot?"

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

"Uh, this is Freida...the Dragon Whisperer," Hiccup told Alvin. "She's my partner in conquering the dragons."

Freida leaned over to Hiccup. "What's going on?" She asked, confusedly. "Isn't that Alvin the Treacherous?"

"Long story short, I have a plan," Hiccup whispered to Freida. "Just play along for now. As soon as I'm on Toothless, find Aeola and get on her too."

Freida nodded, before facing Alvin. "Yep, that's me," She confirmed. "I listen to the dragons and find out their weaknesses, then he finishes them off," She lied, pointed over to Hiccup.

"See?" Hiccup said, with an 'I told you so' tone.

Alvin just rolled his eyes, before he heard growling and turned around to see Toothless jump out from where he was hiding before with Aeola. "Is that...?" Alvin trailed off, stunned at the sight.

"A Night Fury, the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself," Hiccup confirmed, before noticing several Outcasts pointing their crossbows at Toothless.

"Stop!" Freida stopped the Outcasts. "Uh...it will only make him angrier."

"Watch and learn," Hiccup told Alvin as he walked over to Toothless, while Freida slipped away and ran back to Aeola.

"By all means, proceed," Alvin laughed, before he turned to Savage. "Hope you're not squeamish. You're about to see a dragon eat a boy."

As Hiccup walked closer, Toothless smiled and pounced on top of him, licking his face. _"It's about time you got here!"_

"I missed you too, bud, but we'll catch up later. Right now, follow my lead," Hiccup instructed, as he got back on his feet and pretended to fight Toothless, which guiding him to his saddle. "You cannot defeat me, you dirty dragon! I am the Dragon Conqueror!"

Once Hiccup fastened the saddle on Toothless and climbed on his back, Aeola arrived with Freida, who was already on top of her back and had just removed her head bandage. "Hey!" Alvin cried. "What are you doing with those dragons?"

"By the way, I'm not the Dragon Conqueror, and she's not the Dragon Whisperer," Hiccup shook his head, as he placed his foot in the pedal and opened the tail fin. "We're Dragon Trainers."

Toothless and Aeola roared together, before they flew over Alvin's head. "Great Thunder of Thor! He is the Dragon Conqueror!" He realized. "Fire!"

"Look out!" Freida cried, as Toothless and Aeola dodged the boulders shot from the catapults on the ship.

Just as they were about to get hit by arrows, a stream of fire disintegrated them. Hiccup and Freida looked over to see Astrid and Calder on their dragons. "What took you so long?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

"Why?" Astrid smiled back. "Miss us?"

"Calder?" Freida looked over at Calder and Spike. "Is that really you?"

"Oh yeah, we found Freida," Hiccup added. "She kinda doesn't remember anything from the past year though, so she doesn't remember you coming back to Berk, or you dating her."

"I don't care, I can tell her about that later," Calder smiled over at Freida, who smiled back at him. "I'm just glad she's safe."

As they continued to dodge boulders and arrows, the remaining Viking teens arrived with their dragons too. "We've got to get in closer!" Hiccup instructed, while the Berk ship fired their own boulders at the Outcasts. "Here's our chance, come on!"

The dragons swooped downwards and flew around the Outcast ship, but one of the boulders knocked Astrid off of Stormfly and made her land on the ship. "Astrid!" Hiccup cried, as he flew downwards towards Astrid, until Alvin grabbed her.

"Welcome aboard, Astrid," Alvin smirked, as the Outcasts fired more arrows, that Toothless was able to avoid.

"Hold your fire!" Hiccup told everyone. "He has Astrid!"

Instead, Snotlout made Hookfang blow fire into the water, creating steam and fogging up the ship. "What are you doing?" Calder asked Snotlout.

"I thought he said fire," Snotlout shrugged.

"He said to _hold _you fire," Freida emphasized.

"See?" Snotlout asked. "She even said it!"

"No, he's right!" Stoick called from the boats. "Fire again! All of you!"

Hiccup looked down at the boat, realizing what his father meant. "Everyone, fire into the water!" He ordered, as they swooped down and circled the ship, while the dragons blew fire into the water, creating more steam.

As the steam surrounded the boat, Stoick sailed his ship into the Outcast's boat, while Astrid grabbed a pole and whacked Alvin in the face, getting him to release her. Hiccup and Toothless then flew down and knocked down Alvin in the process.

"Astrid, hop on!" Hiccup called, as Toothless grabbed Astrid and flew away, before placing her back on Stormfly.

"Burn the ship!" Stoick yelled over to Hiccup, who nodded.

"Hit 'em with everything you've got!" Hiccup told his friends, as they swooped down and destroyed the Outcast ship with their fire (or acid in Aeola's case)

Afterwards, Hiccup and Toothless landed on the deck of the Berk ship. "Hiccup, what were you thinking?" Stoick asked his son.

"I was thinking...all I needed to do was to get to Toothless, and together, we'd be able to make things right," Hiccup responded, smiling down at Toothless, while the other Vikings teens cheered as they continued to ride their own dragons back to Berk.

* * *

On the way back to Berk, Calder flew closer to Freida. "So, you really don't remember anything in the past year? You don't remember about you and me...together?"

"No, sorry," Freida apologized, making Calder frown slightly. "I really did miss you, though," She admitted, giving Calder a little bit of hope.

"Well then, what do you say that we catch up with each other?" Calder suggested. "Feel like flying later tonight with me on Spike?"

Freida smiled at Calder. "I'd really like that."

It wasn't long until everyone arrived back on Berk, and several of the Vikings cheered at the dragons' return. "What are you all cheering about?" Mildew spoke up. "Don't you remember what these beasts have done?!"

"Yeah, they saved our lives," Freida glared at Mildew. "I may not remember exactly what happened, no thanks to you, but if I find out you're up to something, you can take it up with me, Aeola, and the other dragons," She threatened, silencing Mildew.

"Me too," Hiccup agreed, joining Freida's side. "And I can't prove what you did either, but I won't forget it," He added, before he and Freida walked away, while the Vikings continued to cheer for the dragons.

_It's funny how an attack from your greatest enemy can change things over night_

_I set out to prove that our dragons would never hurt us...what they proved is that they will always protect us_


	11. Searching the Past Part 1

**Hello!**

**So, here's the first part of my original idea. Sorry if it might be kinda bad, I'm not good with originality. Anyway, I also miss the 6-7 reviews I used to get, so please review and don't be afraid to give some constructive critisism. And if you guys are wondering about the piece Freida plays, it's basically a piano version of Test Drive from the HTTYD soundtrack.**

**Also, I only got like 1 opinion on doing Perk of Being a Wallflower, so I'm just going to make it easier and put a poll on my profile. If you haven't seen the movie, I recommend seeing it. It's a funny and beautiful movie, and I loved it! You can find the trailer on YouTube if you want.**

**Alright, so enjoy the chapter, and please REVIEW :)**

**I do not own Dreamworks' Dragons**

* * *

Everyone_ chooses their own destiny, whether they follow one made for them, or make one for themselves. The past helps determine what that person's destiny is, but sometimes, what you find, you might not necessarily like..._

Freida sat down in her house on a bench in front of a piano. Freida had always enjoyed music as a kid, which was why her mother bought a piano from Trader Johann, and taught her how to play when she was 11 years old. After that, she received a new instrument each year for her birthday. She was just glad that her instruments were out of the house at the time when the fire burned down her house...actually, she was just glad her house was rebuilt already and that she and her family were back.

As Freida's fingers gracefully trailed over the piano keys, Aeola listened to her play until she was done. _"What do you call that one?" _She asked.

"First Flight, since it's based off of the time Hiccup and I flew on Toothless for the first time," Freida smiled a little at the memory. "First we started out good...then I was falling to my doom, but everything turned out great in the end."

_"Yeah, I can really hear the dangerous part in the music," _Aeola nodded, before Freida grabbed a scroll sitting on top of the piano. She looked down at it and sighed, while Aeola tilted her head. _"So, mind telling me what's with the scroll?"_

"I've been investigating a bit more about my dragon-talking ability earlier, so I spent most of the day at the library searching for anything to do with my ancestor, Cecilie," Freida explained, as she looked up at her dragon.

Aeola raised an eye. _"Since when does Berk have a library?"_

"Well, I guess a better term would be Fishlegs' room," Freida rephrased. "I couldn't find much I didn't already know, though, so when I visited my mom and told her that I was trying to find out more about Cecilie, she gave me this scroll," She continued, as she showed Aeola the scroll. "She said the riddle on here will lead me to where I can find the answers."

_"What does it say?"_ Aeola asked, looking down at piece of paper in Freida's hands.

"The key to the past lies in the dark," Freida read from the scroll.

_"What the Hel does that mean?"_

Freida shrugged in response. "I don't know," She answered, as she rolled up the scroll. "But I'm gonna find out," She added, clearly determined.

Suddenly, Calder burst into the house. "Freida!" Calder called, as he ran over to Freida. "I'm glad you're safe," He said with relief, as he pulled a confused Freida into a hug. "Your family was worried."

_"Right," _Spike said with a hint of sarcasm, as he came in too. _"_They _were the worried ones."_

"Wait a minute," Freida shook her head slightly when Calder let go of her. "What's going on? Why were you guys worried?"

"It's Mildew," Calder explained. "He's whipped everyone into a mob, and convinced them you and your family are witch descendants. Your parents escaped to the forest to hide for a while."

Freida furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" She questioned. "No one's even talked about witches on Berk for several decades. Why would he even think my family and I have anything to do with witches?"

"He said he overheard you talking to Aeola, as if you two were having a normal conversation," Calder continued. "Then he said that you mentioned your dragon-talking ability, and now he thinks you know witchcraft."

"But my gift isn't from witchcraft!" Freida defended herself, before thinking about it. "Actually, I'm not sure what it is."

"Look, this is gonna be the first place people will check for you," Calder told Freida. "Unless you want this house to burn down again, we need to get away from here. I think Ari is over at Hiccup's house, so we'll hide you there for now."

Freida nodded, before she grabbed a sky blue cloak and put it on so that way when Aeola used her camouflage ability, Freida could still blend in with the sy as they flew. After she pulled up the hood of the cloak, Freida and Calder got on their dragons, and flew over to Hiccup's house.

* * *

Once Freida and Calder arrived above the house, they saw several people outside, holding lit up torches. "Everyone's resorted to torches? Really?" Freida muttered. "That's so old-fashioned."

"We can go in through the back door," Caler suggested.

Freida nodded, before she and Calder landed at the back of Hiccup's house and entered. "Freida!" Ari cried with relief, as he ran up to his sister. "You're still alive!"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm glad you are too," Freida told her young brother, as she crouched down to his height. "I won't let anything happen to you. I'm gonna fix this."

"I take it you heard about the whole witchcraft accusation?" Hiccup asked, as he walked up to Freida.

"Just a few minutes ago, yeah," Freida nodded, as she stood up. "I just don't get why people would jump to that kind of conclusion. All I did was talk to Aeola, not use a spell and turn someone into a frog!"

"Well we have Mildew to blame for that," Calder spoke up. "You know what an old fart he is, always thinking of the worst possibilities first."

"I don't even know if my gift has anything to do with witchcraft!" Freida exclaimed, getting a little bit worried, before sighing. "I don't know anything about my ancestry, or who I am," She realized, as she frowned to herself.

"I mean, look at you, Hiccup. You know that you'll be the Chief of Berk someday," She continued. "And Calder, your ancestors were great explorers, and after your little trip to Corona, it's clear you'll also travel. Even Astrid's ancestry is made up of some of Berk's best warriors, and it's obvious that she'll be one someday too."

Hiccup placed a hand on Freida's shoulder. "Look, the past doesn't always define a person. We all make our own destiny, and you should know that too."

"But in a situation like this, if I don't find out my past, it means I die, and so do my family," Freida pointed out, before she took out the scroll from earlier. "This scroll has a riddle on it involving where I can find out more about my past. If I can solve it and prove my ancestry doesn't involve witches, then everything will go back to normal."

"And if it _does_ involve witches?" Calder asked.

Freida scoffed. "Please, witches don't exist," She stated. "People only started that so they could get rid of people they hate and not get in trouble."

"If you want help with this, I'm in," Hiccup offered to Freida. "You've always supported my decisions and helped me, it's about time I return the favor."

"Count me in too," Calder agreed, holding Freida's hand. "There's no way I'm letting you or your family die because of some stupid accusation...plus I'm curious to know about your ancestry too."

Freida smiled at her friends. "Thanks, you guys are the best," She said, as she hugged Hiccup and Calder. "Think we might be able to get the others to help out too?"

"Don't worry," Hiccup assured Freida. "I know they'll help."

* * *

"Why won't you help?" Hiccup asked later on.

The Viking teens were on top of a tower together, which was pretty much the only place they could go that wasn't filled will angry Vikings looking for Freida, who was still wearing her sky blue with the hood up just in case anyone still saw her from the ground. Hiccup and Calder were trying to convince their friends to help Freida out. Astrid, the twins, and Fishlegs agreed, but Snotlout didn't so much.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't like her, and clearly she hates me too," Snotlout stated, earning a glare from Freida.

"But she gets KILLED if we can't prove the village wrong!" Calder pointed out.

"Whatever," Freida huffed. "It's not as if we need Snotlout anyway."

"As much as Snotlout infuriates all of us, we're a team," Hiccup reminded Freida and Snotlout. "Come on, Snotlout, please?"

Snotlout glanced over at Hiccup. "What's in it for me?"

Hiccup tried to think. "Uh...can't you just do it out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Since when does Snotlout have a heart?" Astrid pointed out.

"She's right, I don't have a heart," Snotlout agreed. "I'm not a girl."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll do your chores for a week."

"A month."

"2 weeks."

"Deal."

"Now that that's settled," Astrid started, as she looked over at Freida. "Where do we start?"

Freida pulled out her scroll and showed it to the others. "We start with the riddle on here," She instructed. "My ability started with Cecile the Courageous. The riddle is meant to tell us where we'll find out more about her."

"The key to the past lies in the dark," Tuffnut read the scroll.

"Well what's that supposed to mean?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup thought about it. "Let's start with the most obvious question first," He suggested. "If you guys were hiding something, where would you hide it?"

"Probably in one of my favorite places that no one knew about," Calder answered.

"Fishlegs," Freida started, and she turned to the large boy. "You know a lot about historic figures on Berk too. Think you know where Cecile's favorite place was?"

"Hmm, I think I read that she liked going to the forest a lot," Fishlegs remembered from his history books.

"So whatever we're looking for is somewhere dark in the forest," Calder realized.

"The caves!" Freida suggested. "They're all by the forest, and all of them are clearly dark on the inside. Plus, there are only a couple on the island. If we split up, we should be able to find something."

"Alright then, Snotlout and Fishlegs, you guys head down to the cave on the East side," Hiccup planned. "Ruff, Tuff, check out the one near Raven Point. Calder, Astrid, you guys can go to the cave close to the mountains. Then Freida and I will check the one at the cove."

* * *

After the teens split up, Hiccup and Freida rode to the cove on Toothless and Aeola. _"So, what exactly are we looking for in there again?"_ Aeola asked the two humans, as soon as she and Toothless landed.

"Anything that doesn't look like it belongs in a cave," Freida answered as she and Hiccup got off their dragons.

_"Well, that's very descriptive,"_ Toothless muttered sarcastically to himself.

Freida just ignored Toothless and turned to Hiccup. "Did you bring the torch, Hiccup?"

"Yep," Hiccup nodded, as he held out the torch in front of Toothless. "Mind helping out, bud?"

Toothless responded by retracting his teeth briefly, and lighting up the torch with a fire ball. "Thanks, buddy," Hiccup told Toothless, before he walked over to Freida, who stood at the cave entrance. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Freida nodded, before she, Hiccup, and Toothless entered the cave.

The cave wasn't that long since it only a few yards, but it was still pretty dark, and the ceiling was a little high too. "Alright, let's start searching," Hiccup decided, as the four of them looked around the cave.

_"I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary here,"_ Toothless said, as he searched the cave.

_"Maybe this is the wrong cave,"_ Aeola suggested. _"Or maybe we read the riddle wrong."_

"It has to be here...whatever _it_ is," Freida muttered to herself, as she felt the walls, hoping she might find some kind of compartment or switch.

As Freida's fingers trailed the stone wall, she felt a small crack that made her stop and look closer. Freida let her fingers trail around the crack and realized that it was shaped sort of like a rectangle. She tried her best to grip the rock that was stuffed in the wall and realized that it could move, meaning there was some kind of hole behind it.

"Guys, I think I found something," Freida told Hiccup and Toothless. "Aeola, do you think you can remove this rock here?"

_"Yeah, I've got it,"_ Aeola nodded, as she grabbed the edge of the rock with her teeth, and pulled it out of the wall before dropping it on the ground.

Freida reached inside the hole and felt something, before she pulled out the object and examined it closer. In Freida's hands was a small book with a brown leather cover, and on that cover, stitched in the corner, was a gold colored rune that represented the letter C.

"This is it," Freida realized, as she turned to face Hiccup and showed him the book. "This has all the answers we're looking for."

* * *

"C, for Cecile," Hiccup noticed, as he looked down at the rune in the corner.

Hiccup, Freida, Toothless, and Aeola had gotten out of the cave, and the four of them were sitting by the lake of the cove, examining the book that Freida had found. "Yep," Freida nodded, as Hiccup handed her back the book. "It must have belonged to her."

_"Let's hope it does,"_ Aeola spoke up.

_"Yeah,"_ Toothless agreed. _"Cause if not, we're all screwed...well, just you, Freida."_

"Gee, thanks for reminding me," Freida told Toothless with a slight glare, as she opened up the book.

Freida flipped to the first page, which just had a title on it. "This journal once belonged to Cecile Hale. This is only to be viewed by a member of the Hale family, and only read in case of exposure of the Family Secret," She read. "Well that's very specific."

_"Journal?"_ Toothless repeated. _"Didn't you say that Cecile was blind? How can she have a journal?"_

_"Well, maybe she had someone write for her,"_ Aeola suggested. _"It's possible."_

"But a journal is meant to be private," Freida pointed out. "Cecile loved keeping secrets, so there's a good chance she wouldn't trust just anyone to write them down."

Hiccup turned to the next page, which had more writing on it. "Check out the date when she wrote this," He pointed to the date at the top of the page. "That was day when Cecile returned to Berk after she was kidnapped by those outcasts."

"The entry also goes on for several pages," Freida added, as she flipped through some of the first pages before going back to the page they were on. "She must have written everything that happened to her while she was kidnapped."

_"Again, still confused here,"_ Toothless spoke up. _"How can a blind girl write a journal entry?"_

"I guess we're about to find out," Freida realized, as she started reading.


	12. Searching the Past Part 2

**Hello Everyone!**

**So, thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter! It always cheers me up whenever I read what you guys think. **

**Honestly, though, I can't take for the entire plot. I just came up with Cecile, Shade, Cecile's history, Keir and Cecile's relationship (which you'll find more about in the next chapter), and a couple of filler events in the chapters. The rest was inspired by a PM from Sonosublime, who mentioned separate ideas involving Freida's witchcraft accusation, or a bond between Freida and Aeola. **

**Now I originally wanted to do something involving the origin of Freida's gift, but I couldn't think of much. Sonosublime's ideas helped me piece everything, so thank you to Sonosublime for the suggestions, I really appreciate it :)**

**Also, most of you guys have decided against me posting my own version of Perks of Being a Wallflower. Luckily, I hadn't figured out everything for that anyway. I only suggested it because there's a good chance this fanfic will be over in a few months, and I'll need something to write in the summer so you guys won't lose interest in my writing until the 2nd season comes in the fall.**

**I have, however, come up with a plot for a Rise of the Guardians fanfic that I might write when I'm done with this story. It involves the whole Mother Nature being Pitch's daughter thing, and it'll center around Mother Nature being kidnapped by Pitch, so if you like ROTG, feel free to give me your opinions on that.**

**Now that that's all out of the way, in this chapter, you'll find out about Cecile's life and secrets, so I hope you enjoy it, and please review :)**

**I do not own Dreamworks' Dragons, I only own Freida, Calder, and Cecile and her history**

* * *

**_Darkness_._ That was the only thing I could see from the minute I was born. But that all changed when I met Shade. You see, my name is Cecile Thora Hale. I am currently 15 years old, and I was kidnapped by Outcasts a year ago...but that was also when I met Shade, my best friend and__ dragon._**

_"Dragon?"_ Toothless repeated. _"I thought you guys were the first ones to befriend dragons."_

"That's what we thought too," Hiccup said, before he turned to Freida. "No wonder you're so good with dragons."

"Hey, I never knew I inherited it," Freida shrugged.

_"Can we continue now?"_ Aeola interrupted. _"There's still a lot of questions I have, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants answers."_

**_Yes, that's right. Dragon. I'm officially the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon...but I am the first to befriend one, and I'm proud of that. Perhaps it's best if I start from the beginning._**

**_I was pretty much blind from the minute I was born. I don't know how, but that's just how I ended up. My parents were able to pass off my blindness as an accident, but no, it's genetic, meaning if I have children someday, they can be born blind too. Either way though, I was still teased and pushed around as a child. People thought that since I was blind, I was weak...and that's actually what I thought of myself too for most of my life. The only good thing from my blindness was that my hearing was better, and I could easily make inferences._**

**_The only friend I had was Keir Haddock. And yes, he's the son of the chief, meaning he's tall, lean, and dare I say...hot. Honestly, he's great and all, and I do kinda have a tiny crush on him, but I always thought that he just became my friend because he felt sorry for me. I mean, what kind of future chief would want to marry a blind girl that can't even do anything useful around the house, and give birth to possibly blind kids? I know, I'm__ pathetic._**

"My ancestor had a crush on your ancestor?" Freida realized, as she and Hiccup exchanged glances, thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, that's disturbing," Hiccup stated.

Freida nodded in agreement. "Totally...but when you think about it, my ancestor is more similar to you in a way," She noticed. "I mean, Cecile started out as a nobody, and somehow she became stronger along the way."

"Plus there's a chance that both involve dragons too," Hiccup added, before he read this time.

**_One night, my sister accompanied me when I went out for a walk to think for a bit. Unfortunately, that was the same night that Berk was raided by Outcasts. My sister hid me and fought them, but she was killed. I may not have been able to see her death, but I still remember hearing the blood-curdling scream she let out, and a body dropping to the ground. That was when the Outcasts found me._**

_"Isn't this exactly like what you guys know already?" _Toothless asked Freida and Hiccup. _"The only thing that's different is that Cecile's blindness was genetic instead of accidental."_

"Wait, this part is different," Freida noticed, as she read out loud.

**_Yes, I was kidnapped by Outcasts, that's not a lie, but before the ship could get to Outcast Island, I heard the roar of a dragon on deck, several screams, and heavy splashes in the water. I continued to hear some yells after the splashes were over, so I assumed the Outcasts were all thrown off the boat by the dragon. So basically, my sister was killed, I got kidnapped by Outcasts, and there was a good chance I'd get eaten by a dragon._**

**_I didn't see how my night could get any worse._**

**_I heard the cellar door open up, and I could feel something breathing on me, along with the sound of low growling. I shut my eyes tightly in fear and turned away from the dragon's face, accepting my fate and death from the beast...but it never came. As I opened my eyes, which I'm pretty sure just stared blankly at something, I no longer felt or heard anything around me. I thought that the dragon had left, so I left out a sigh of relief...until I felt the dragon's snout lift and toss me onto its back, before it ran out of the cellar and flew away, leaving the ship to sink._**

_"So, Cecile was kidnapped by Outcasts first, then a dragon?" _Aeola summarized. _"I may be a dragon too, but I don't see what good could have come from kidnapping a human."_

_"Yeah, plus it's not as if we would hand her to the Queen,"_ Toothless added, remembering the Red Death. _"We wouldn't stoop as low as sacrificing humans...I mean, sure some would die in a fight with us, but we were defending ourselves."_

"I'd appreciate it if you guys would stop interrupting, please," Freida told the two dragons. "Hiccup may not hear it, but I do."

Toothless and Aeola bowed their heads, as if they were children getting told off by their mother. _"Sorry."_

"Yeah, I still haven't gotten used to these one-way conversations yet," Hiccup shook his head. "I'll read next."

**_At first, I screamed while holding tightly to the dragon's back, as it flew me over the ocean...I'm pretty sure we were over the ocean at least. I gave up screaming after a couple of minutes though since all it was doing was straining my voice, so instead, I thought about what might happen to me. Was the dragon bringing me somewhere private and torture me before bringing me death? I was probably overreacting, but hey, if you were in my position, wouldn't you too?_**

**_Eventually, I fell asleep on the dragons back, and woke up who knows how long later. I felt the ground and realized I was lying down on grass, before standing up and trying to feel where I was. My hand touched what felt like a tree trunk. I walked a little further, and felt another tree, so I assumed I was in some kind of forest._**

**_As I continued to feel around the place, I heard a snort behind me. I slowly turned around and braced myself, before touching whatever was in front of me. It felt smooth and scaly, and it moved as soon as I touched it. Realizing what it was, I shrieked and backed away, falling down in the process. I touched a dragon, and there was a good chance it was angry._**

**_I braced myself yet again and waited for my possible death, but once again, it never came. At last, I tried to ask the dragon a question about if it was going to kill me or not, and pressed my hand on what felt like its snout so I could tell if it nodded or shook its head. I felt pretty stupid asking a dragon a question, but surprisingly, the dragon shook its head. After asking a few more yes or no questions, I learned that I was in a forest, I was far away from Berk, and I was not going to be killed or eaten._**

**_Sighing to myself, as my hand slipped off the dragon's snout, I realized I was going to be stuck with it for a while._**

"It must've been hard for Cecile not being able to leave," Freida spoke up. "In fact, it must've been hard for her not seeing anything at all."

"Don't forget, she was also with a dragon. Considering how different it was during that time, she was probably terrified," Hiccup added, before looking back down at the page, where a line was drawn in the middle. "Must be a time skip. You're turn, Freida," He said, as he handed the journal to Freida.

**_Time with the dragon went slow and fast at the same time. The dragon would usually bring me food whenever I needed it, and spend the rest of the time either guarding me, or sleeping. Whenever the dragon was asleep or gone, I used to try and feel my way out of the forest, but I usually only made it probably several yards away before the dragon returned. I gave up trying after a month or so._**

**_On what I think was my 2nd month with the dragon, that's when things started to change._**

**_I would sometimes vent out my problems to the dragon whenever I got bored, and I would rest my hand on its snout so I could feel whether it agreed or disagreed with me. I felt so stupid doing so, but surprisingly, the dragon was a good listener, since it often nodded while I vented. As weird it seemed, we became pretty close friends over time._**

**_After more time passed, our friendship grew. Sometimes, the dragon would let me ride on its back, and we'd even fly over the forest together. At first I was scared, but it turned out to be the most amazing experience of my life! Being with the dragon even helped me get over the fact that I hated being blind, cause whenever I flew with the dragon, I felt like I was on top of the world._**

**_Just as things were starting to look up, it almost ended and came crashing down._**

_"This is the awesome-est story ever so far," _Toothless interrupted. _"...but, I really wanna get to the part where we actually find out about how her ability developed."_

"I think we're getting to that part soon," Freida said, looking down at the last line she read, before letting Hiccup read.

**_One day when my dragon and I were flying together, the dragon was shot down by what I'm pretty sure was an arrow. Both of us fell into the trees and landed on the hard ground. As soon as I got up, I felt around and eventually touched something wet and sticky, before feeling the smooth, scaly skin of my dragon. _**

**_It was bleeding, a lot...and there was a good chance it would die._**

**_I couldn't help but panic to myself. Since I couldn't see, I had no idea how to treat the wound, and I started to hate my blindness again. As I started to silently sob to myself, I heard my dragon made a sad noise, as if telling me to stop crying over it. I wiped the tears coming from my eyes, before I rest my head on its stomach, close to the wound, where I could feel my dragon breathing. Right before the breathing stopped, a tear slipped down my cheek, and I whispered the three words to my dragon that changed our lives._**

**_I love you._**

"I think this is it. This is where we find out for real," Hiccup realized, before handing the book to Freida. "Care to read it?"

Freida nodded, as she accepted the book and read.

**_Suddenly, as my tear fell on the wound, light emerged from the darkness I saw everyday. I shut my eyes tightly, as the light filled my vision, before images started flashing through my head. Most of them went by too fast for me to make out, but I spotted a black dragon in each of them. When the flashes ended, I stumbled onto the ground and shook my head, not believing what I just saw._**

**_As I blinked several times and rubbed my eyes, my vision started to blur, before I could make out a forest in front of me. I blinked and rubbed my eyes again, believing it was another image in my head, but the forest never went away. Slowly, I walked up to a tree and touched it, realizing that it wasn't an illusion. _**

**_I checked the water and my eyes were still a light gray color, but this time I could actually see it for myself. For once, I also knew how I actually looked like too. My skin was a fair color and blemish free, and my straight auburn colored hair hung freely down my back. I also noticed my height was a little on the short side too, but I didn't really care._**

**_The important thing was that I could see!_**

**_As I took in everything, I spotted my dragon on the ground. Now I could finally see what my dragon really looked like. It was long, and not very big, but far from small too. It had four short legs, a long tail with two tail fins, and large wide wings. What really caught my attention was its still large green eyes, and round pupils. The dragon was black as night, which was why I eventually decided to name it Shade._**

_"Hold on!" _Aeola interrupted this time. _"Cecile's dragon was a Night Fury?" _

"Apparently," Freida nodded, before glancing at the black dragon. "Toothless? You know anything about this?"

_"Hey, I haven't seen another Night Fury in a long time," _Toothless said, innocently. _"Plus, this was like 5 or so generations ago. I would've have been around yet."_

Hiccup just looked a little confused, before Freida translated for him and continued reading.

**_Quickly, I ran over to my dragon's side and carefully pulled out the arrow, now that I could see clearly. Suddenly, the wound glowed before healing itself, leaving me confused, astonished, and relieved. After taking in what just happened again, I tried to shake Shade awake. I was so relieved to see her dead eyes blink a bit as if she were waking up...until that relief was replaced with shock at that fact that I saw her mouth move, and heard words come out. _**

**_Like, actual Norse and everything!_**

**_Obviously, I was freaking out at first, and freaking out about everything now. Why could I see? How did Shade's wound heal so fast? Why could I hear her talk Norse instead of growling? Was I going insane?! Actually, that was possible. After all, I haven't been with another human being for almost a year. Instead, I spent it with a freakin' dragon!...not that I had a problem with that._**

**_Apparently, Shade was confused too. After telling her what happened to me, she told me that she saw flashes that went by so fast for her to tell too, but all of them involved me somehow. Apparently, we saw each other's memories. It was like, we had some sort of special bond with each other. _**

"So that's it then," Freida realized, as she smiled slightly. "There's no witchcraft, it's just a rare, dragon bond...with weird side effects."

_"Does that mean you had a bond too?"_ Toothless asked Freida.

Freida shook her head. "No, I didn't even talk to dragons until Hiccup and I met you, and I've been able to at least hear them for as long as I can remember," She answered, before she flipped through several pages and stopped. "Look here. This was a few years after Cecile returned to Berk and gave birth to a child. Apparently, she took Shade with her, and hid her in the forest."

**_When I snuck out earlier to meet up with Shade, my daughter, Skye, followed me into the forest. Since she is only 5, I hoped she would not remember this. Then when Shade asked me who my daughter was, Skye replied as if she could also understand Shade. It was then I realized that a part of my bond was inheritable, and after testing it out a little more, I learned that Skye could understand all dragons, not just Shade, like I can._**

**_And for once, I had hope. Hope that one day, peace could be made between dragons and Vikings. If I could teach my child about what I learned with Shade, and get her to tell her child, and so forth, then someday that peace could come true. _**

**_Yet, I shall not tell her everything. _****_For if just anyone knew about this bond, it could end with disastrous results. That is why I am writing this journal. For someday when that peace is made and the bond is revealed, this journal will be here to explain everything._**

_"Looks like we have our information then," _Aeola spoke up, before noticing Hiccup flipping through the journal. _"Why are you still reading?"_

"Just looking up some extra information on the bond," Hiccup explained. "Not only do you share each other's memories and understand each other, but the dragon also develops human emotions, while the human shares the dragon's senses, which explains why Cecile's blindness disappeared...and the bond can only occur in a situation when the dragon or rider is close to death, and the two of them already have some form of relationship, even stronger than what we have with Toothless and Aeola...not to mention you even share the dragon's main ability! Since Cecile was bonded with a Night Fury, she could blend in with the shadows or the night as if she were invisible."

"So, if Aeola and I were bonded, I would be able to blend in with my surroundings too?" Freida said as an example, and Hiccup nodded.

"Exactly. It's kinda cool," Hiccup commented, as he flipped to another page, and his eyes widened. "Uh, Freida? You might want to see this."

Freida looked down at the page Hiccup was on and read it, making her eyes widen too. "Holy Thor," She breathed. "I don't know whether to be disgusted, surprised, or completely freaked out."

"Disgusted?" Hiccup repeated. "Is is really that bad?"

"A little bit...just knowing what they did," Freida admitted. "Should we tell everyone about this?"

"This information could change everything between us if people found out. I mean, it's awkward enough that we know it," Hiccup pointed out, as he closed the journal and looked up at Freida. "What do you think?"

Before Freida could answer, Astrid, Calder, and Fishlegs flew into the cove on Stormfly, Spike, and Meatlug. "Were you guys able to find anything?" Calder asked, as he and the others got off their dragons.

"If finding Cecile's secret journal counts as something, then definitely," Freida nodded, as she and Hiccup stood up.

"You found her journal?" Astrid asked. "How would she keep a journal if she can't see?"

"We'll explain later," Hiccup promised, as he raised the journal. "All you need to know is that this book contains everything we need to clear Freida's name."

"We better take it back to the village quick," Fishlegs spoke up, sounding worried. "Snotlout said Mildew's rounding up the other Vikings, and if we don't get back quick, they'll burn your family and coming looking for you next."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Freida questioned. "Let's go!"

The Viking teens nodded, before all of them got on their dragons and rode back to the village.


	13. Searching the Past Part 3

**Heyo!**

**So, hope everyone had a Happy Easter! All I did was go to church and buy some gelato. ****Anyway, my rehearsals are starting to get longer, so my updates are gonna get slow again. They should go back to normal by the end of April, in case you guys were wondering.**

**There's also a good chance that this fic might be over when summer comes, but if you still want to read some of my writing, I might post a Gift of the Night Fury chapter as an epilogue. **

**I'm still contemplating whether to write my rise of the Guardians story, though, since most of what I have sucks, and I don't want people who have read to book series to hate me. I am, however, going to continue my Dawn Series for Power Rangers (hopefully, I'll get my interest in that back soon), plus I've recently starting loving Xiaolin Showdown again, so I might even do my own version of that with an OC I've come up with.**

**I'm also glad you guys are liking Freida and Cecile's back stories so far too! And don't worry, you'll find out what Freida and Hiccup discovered in Cecile's journal too in this chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Dreamworks' Dragons, or the song Forbidden Friendship from the HTTYD soundtrak**

* * *

"Stop!" Freida cried, as she and her friends landed. "It's not witchcraft, it's not what you think!"

The Viking teens had arrived at night, right before the village could set fire to Freida's family, including Ari, who were all tied to large poles that were on a wooden platform. "Freida!" Freida's mom, Hilda, called to her daughter. "You have to leave! It's not safe."

"No, it's alright," Freida shook her head, as she ran up onto the platform and faced the village. "I have hard evidence that my proves my family and I are not witch descendants, and that my gift has nothing to do with witchcraft."

"I'd hardly call it a gift. It's a curse!" Mildew scoffed. "We know it, and so do you. You could talk to these beasts even before we made peace with them! You could've even conspired with them!"

Calder rolled his eyes at Mildew. "Will you shut up for once?" He complained, earning a glare from Mildew, but the old man remained silent.

"Just hear us out," Hiccup pleaded, as he walked onto the platform, and pulled the journal out of his vest. "This is the journal of Cecile the Courageous, Freida's ancestor, and contains enough knowledge to dismiss this accusation," He told the Vikings, before handing the journal to Freida.

"While the fact that Cecile's kidnapping by the Outcasts was true, she was taken before she arrived at the island," Freida started, as she opened up the journal. "According to this, a dragon, a Night Fury, raided the Outcast ship and kidnapped Cecile. Later in the journal, Cecile named the dragon Shade, and found out Shade took her away to save her before the ship sank since she clearly didn't look like an Outcast. Shade eventually realized that Cecile was different, which is why she kept her around for so long and wanted to help her."

"Wait, how did Cecile have a journal?" Ari spoke up from behind his sister. "Wasn't she blind or something?"

"I'm trying to save you here, so I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up for now, Ari," Freida snapped a little at her brother, earning a scolding look from her mother. "Sorry, mom."

"The boy does have a point, though," One of the Vikings in the crowd agreed. "How can Cecile have a journal if she couldn't see?"

"I'm getting to that," Freida told the Viking, before she flipped ahead. "Over time, Cecile learned to trust Shade, and the two became extremely close to the point where it hurt for them to be too far from each other, but one day when the two of them were flying, Shade was shot by an arrow and was close to dying. After Cecile admitted she loved Shade, somehow a bond formed between the two of them, and it also saved Shade before she died."

Freida then handed the journal over to Hiccup, who flipped through the book. "Cecile recorded everything she knew about the bond in her journal, which she started after she returned to Berk, and hid Shade in the forest," He continued. "According to the book, the bond let them share each other's memories, thoughts, and emotions. Cecile also shared Shade's dragon senses, allowing her to see and write this journal, and allowed her to understand Shade as if she was speaking in fluent Norse. She even shared Shade's main ability to blend in with the night too."

"One day when Cecile visited Shade, her daughter, Skye, followed her," Freida spoke again. "Cecile found out that Skye could also understand Shade, and after experimenting a bit more, she learned that understanding dragons was the only part of the bond that she inherited, and that Skye could understand all dragons, not just Shade, unlike her."

"Our theory is that since Skye inherited Cecile's 'Dragon Ear', Freida and most of her other ancestors inherited that ability too," Hiccup concluded.

"So, that's it then?" Astrid spoke up. "It's not a witchcraft, it's just an inherited gift."

"Exactly."

"Now that that's been settled," Ari called over. "Can you please untie us?"

Freida smiled at her little brother, before she walked over and untied him, and her parents, who hugged her. "I'm proud of you, Freida," Hilda told her daughter.

"Aye," Freida's father, Garik, agreed. "You've grown into an brave, intelligent young woman. Cecile would be proud."

"Thanks, mom, dad," Freida hugged her parents back, before Ari squeezed in.

"Hey! Don't forget about me," Ari objected.

"How could I ever forget an annoying little twerp like you?" Freida teased her brother, as he ruffled Ari's hair, much to his annoyance.

Ari eventually swatted away Freida's hand. "So, did you learn anything else interesting about our family in that journal?"

"Um, no," Freida shook her head in response. "Just some normal, old, boring stuff about Cecile's life."

"That sucks," Ari snorted, before he left with his parents, and everyone else eventually left too.

Hiccup then walked over to Freida's side. "So, decided not to tell anyone then, huh?" He asked, as he handed the journal back to Freida.

"Yep," Freida nodded, accepting the journal. "You were right. Our lives would just get way more awkward, and we'd end up getting teased everyday just like we used to."

"Oh please, the teasing never stopped," Hiccup scoffed, as he and Freida laughed a little.

"So," Astrid started, as she and Calder walked over. "What exactly did you decide not to tell?"

"Come on, you know it's pointless keeping it from us," Calder pointed out.

Freida opened up the journal to a specific page, and handed it to Calder. "Read it for yourself."

Calder and Astrid both look down at the pages of the journal, and started reading silently to themselves in their heads.

**_So, I've been back for almost a few months now. I took Shade with me so I wouldn't be as lonely and depressed anymore, but I still have to pretend I'm blind. I also came up with a story about how I escaped the Outcasts, and people bought that pretty well. It even helped me make a couple of new friends, and gain a lover. His name's Leif, and we ended up getting married just a few weeks ago._**

**_Leif was sweet, but my heart still belonged to Keir Haddock. _**

**_After I returned, Keir was truly happy to see that I was back safe and sound. Unfortunately, he got married during the time I was gone. I was disappointed when I first learned about it, but I pushed that aside and told him that I was happy for him._**

**_One night, Keir and I were together at my house. We were both drinking, so we were pretty much spouting out random stuff and laughing about it. The thing is, though, he told me how his father made him marry. The girl he married was kind, but Keir told me that he had always felt something for me. As I looked into his eyes, I realized that it wasn't the alcohol talking. It was actually him._**

**_Keir Haddock loved me._**

**_I admitted to him my feelings too, and eventually we started making out. Now remember, we were still drunk so we were out of control, but we were too far in to stop. Even though we were both promised to another, I loved him, and he loved me. That was all we thought about. I knew we had done that night was dishonorable, but I wouldn't change it for anything._**

_**We promised the next morning that we would never speak of that night again and I agreed, but that was two months ago. Now I'm sitting here in my room, after coming back from vomiting in a bucket (I know, disgusting). I had also been having mood swings for the past week, and odd food cravings. I thought back, and the realization hit me.**_

_**I was pregnant. With Keir's child.**_

_**It had to be his. The only other time I had done it was two weeks ago with Leif for the first time, and that would've been too short for me to show symptoms now. Obviously, I panicked at first. There was no way I could tell Keir I was carrying his child. I wasn't just going to ruin his life like that. I just had to hope that the baby looked more like me than Keir, so I could at least pass it off as Leif's child.**_

_**I knew one thing for sure though: I was screwed...literally and figuratively!** _

By the time they were done, Calder and Astrid's jaws were hanging. "So you mean to say," Calder started slowly, as he picked up his jaw and closed the journal. "That your ancestors had a child, making Freida related to Hiccup?"

"If you had read a little more, you'd find out that Cecile eventually did tell Keir, and ended up giving birth to twins. One boy and one girl," Freida explained. "Cecile kept the girl, and handed the boy to Keir, who pretended that he found the boy abandoned in Berk. The girl Keir married didn't have the ability to conceive a child, so they pretended the boy was their own. She had no idea the baby was Cecile's, though."

"I guess we'd be like great-great-great grand-cousins," Hiccup counted the exact number of generations. "Now you know why it would've been awkward if everyone knew about it. Not only would it cause us to be teased by what Cecile and Keir did, but it could also ruin their legacies."

"I can see why you decided to keep it from everyone, especially with Snotlout being among them," Astrid nodded in understanding. "But I guess that explains why you guys are pretty close with each other, though."

"And why I've never felt any kind of attraction to him what so ever, despite how we would always do everything together," Freida added, before facing Hiccup. "Besides, you're more like a brother to me."

"In that case, sis," Hiccup teased, before facing his other friends. "I say we all get home."

Calder nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty beat," He yawned a bit. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

After Astrid and Calder left, Hiccup noticed that Freida looked a little depressed. "What's wrong this time?"

"I know that my ancestry tells me I'm linked to the dragons, and that I should follow that path and use my ability to be a Dragon Trainer, but...I'm not sure if that's what I want to do anymore," Freida realized. "I mean, that's sort of your job, not mine."

"So, you don't want to be involved with dragons when you get older?" Hiccup asked.

Freida shook her head. "No, it's not like that. I'll always love the dragons, but I'm tired of being compared to you," She admitted. "No offense, you're great, but everyone sees you as the main hero, and me as your sidekick. I want to make my own destiny, just like you said earlier, but I don't know how to do that," Freida told Hiccup. "I should go, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hiccup watched as Freida left, and sighed to himself. He helped her solve one problem, now he had to help her through this one too.

* * *

The next day, Freida sat by her piano again, playing another tune she wrote. "Hey," Hiccup greeted as he entered the house, making Freida jump and mess up on a note.

"Don't do that, please," Freida glared a little at Hiccup, who laughed to himself and sat by Freida on the bench.

"I never knew you played...what is this anyway?" Hiccup asked, not knowing the instrument in front of him, much to Freida's amusement.

"It's a piano, my mom got it from Trader Johann and gave it to me when I was 10." Freida remembered. "Since then, I always got new instruments every year for my birthday. I also own a violin, some drums, a trombone, an accordion, and a cello too."

Hiccup looked a little impressed. "Wow, that's...a lot of instruments."

"What can I say? I used to have a lot of spare time on my hands, and luckily, I learn fast," Freida smiled, as she started all over again on the piano and played softly. "I always liked music, so I taught myself how to play. It helps me relax...well, it actually depends on what kind of music I play. Apparently, different kinds of music affect your mood."

Hiccup watched as Freida's fingers gracefully played the piano keys. "It sounds kinda pretty," He commented.

"Thanks, I call it Forbidden Friendship," Freida told Hiccup, glancing up at him a bit. "It's sort of based off of when you first connected with Toothless at the cove. You know, with the slimy fish and the sand drawings?"

"How could I forget?" Hiccup shuddered at remembering the taste of the rotten fish.

"Yeah, there isn't much music on Berk. With us being Vikings and all, no bothers to pay any attention," Freida stated, as her smile dropped a bit. "I just wish that people would take some time to listen. Music can express feelings that can't be put into words. It's fun, and relates to everyone in some way."

"I never thought of it that way," Hiccup thought about it. "You know, maybe someday things will change, and people will appreciate stuff like this more often."

Freida scoffed a bit. "Like that would actually happen."

"Well no one ever thought we'd ever get along with dragons, and look where we are now," Hiccup pointed out, before remembering how the previous day, Freida mentioned she didn't know who she really was, or what she'd be in the future. "Freida, maybe that's what you can do. You can be a musician, and help everyone learn."

"You really think Vikings have the kind of patience to sit in a room and listen to music?" Freida asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You could always start small," Hiccup suggested. "You know, play fun music in the taverns at night. After all, you know how when Vikings get drunk, they sing a lot," He added, making Freida laugh to herself. "But seriously, maybe you play at celebrations too. You know, get everyone in a happy mood."

"Look, I appreciate your support, but one girl playing is boring." Freida continued. "I'd need at least six or seven other musicians for the music to sound interesting, and I'm practically the only one here on Berk that even knows what an instrument is."

"Then go and find some musicians," Hiccup suggested. "Last week when Calder took you to Corona, you said you met a street band made up of teens our age, and made friends with them. Maybe you could convince them to visit Berk and help you out."

"...Corona is definitely a musically-involved kingdom," Freida admitted. "Even the thugs and barbarians at the tavern can sing."

"See?" Hiccup told Freida. "You won't have any problem finding musicians willing to help."

As Freida continued to play and the music built up, she quickly glanced at Hiccup. "You really think I can bring music to Berk?"

"Of course not. I know you can do this," Hiccup nodded. "And even if you decide to get musically involved, you're still always welcome to the academy."

"I better be," Freida told Hiccup, who laughed a little at her teasing tone. "You can't get me out of the dragons' lives that easily. No matter what career I decide, I'll still be there for the dragons, and for you and the others."

Hiccup smiled at Freida, as he continued to listen to her play.

_It's rare for most Vikings to make their own destiny instead of following one made for them. Freida, however, turned out to be an exception. While her past involved dragons, she found her own destiny through music._

_I taught people that we could be friends with dragons and practically turned the whole island upside down, but now it's Freida's turn to change things up on Berk._


	14. Portrait of Hiccup, Freida, & Calder P1

**Hey There!**

**So, I know that How to Pick Your Dragon comes before this and all, but I really liked Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man, and just couldn't wait to do it, so I'm skipping ahead and doing How to Pick Your Dragon afterwards. I also really wanted to do this one cause I came up with a way for it to center around Freida and Calder with Hiccup too.**

**Basically, instead of the portrait being of Hiccup and Stoick, it'll be of Hiccup, Freida, and Calder. After all of them get painted inaccurately, Freida and Calder set out with Snotlout and Fishlegs to prove that they have what it takes to find the treasure...not knowing that Hiccup, Astrid, and the twins are trying to do the same thing.**

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Dreamworks' Dragons**

* * *

_Hey, it's Freida here for once, and I've decided it's my turn to tell a story_

_Measuring up to certain standards isn't easy; especially if you're a girl living in a "man's country", and your best friend is practically a hero_

_So when the moment comes to prove yourself, you jump for it_

Hiccup, Freida, and Calder were at Mead Hall together, posing for a portrait painted by Bucket. Each generation on Berk, the future chief of the village always has to have a portrait painted of himself and their best friend to remind themselves of their roots. Hiccup, however, wanted to change things up and decided to let both Freida and Calder be in his portrait with him.

Hiccup stood in the middle, holding a shield at his side while listening to his father's advice about looking proud. Calder stood on Hiccup's right and had his arms crossed, but he still smiled with the two of them. Freida was on Hiccup's left side, her right arm on Hiccup's shoulder, and her other hand on her hip. For the painting, she decided to change her wardrobe up a bit, so now she wore a red tunic with a black vest and brown tights to replace her blue tunic, grey vest, and grey tights. Her black skirt and boots, however, remained the same.

"Shoulders back, chin up, son," Stoick advised from the side, as Hiccup nodded and did so. "This portrait is going to hang in this hall forever."

"No good, no good, no good," Bucket grumbled, as he walked up and brushed Calder's shoulder, adjusted Hiccup's shield, before breaking down. "I can't do this!" He panicked, before running into a wall and hitting his head against it. "Okay, I'm good."

"I've never see Bucket like this," Calder whispered over to his friends.

"Well, after his lost half his brain, he decided to become an artist," Freida explained, while Bucket spattered some paint on the board.

"So, he can actually paint?"

"According to my dad, he's the best," Hiccup shrugged.

Calder looked at the wall next to them, which featured several other portraits. "I still can't believe this painting is gonna be hung up will all the other portraits of the past chiefs and their friends too."

"Yeah, then we'll all be remembered as a team instead of individually," Hiccup smiled at his friends.

"As cool as this moment is, I really hope we're done soon," Freida interrupted. "I'm starting to cramp up, then I have to meet with the band to him them prepare something for the unveiling of the painting in a few days."

Freida had decided to take Hiccup's advice and work a bit on music in her free time. She even flew over to Corona and convinced some musicians her age to come to Berk and help her out.

"Let's face it, we're all cramping up," Calder pointed out, as he and his friends laughed a little and stretched, before going back to their original poses.

"Chest out, son," Stoick call over to his son.

Hiccup took a large breath in an attempt to puff out his chest more, but let it out eventually. "Yeah, this is as out as it goes," He sighed, earning another laugh from Calder and Freida.

A couple of days later, all the Viking teens were at Mead Hall again, looking at the wall of portraits. "Look at all these great leaders," Astrid gestured at all the paintings, while looking at Hiccup, Freida, and Calder. "And tomorrow, your picture will be hanging right next to them."

Snotlout snorted. "There goes the neighborhood."

"You are part of an elite group now, my friend," Fishlegs informed Hiccup. "And one of the few who was killed by their successors."

"So far," Tuffnut added, making Ruffnut snicker.

"I guess it is a pretty good deal," Hiccup realized.

"Yeah," Calder nodded. "It's like being a part of history."

Snotlout looked up at one of the paintings. "History of Goofballs," He snickered. "Look at that clown."

"That is Hamish II, son of Hamish I," Fishlegs stated, gesturing to the painting. "Hamish I is out most richest and revered leader."

"I'm Hamish I," Snotlout mocked in a nasally voice. "Bow down before me, and kiss my pointy shoe."

The twins snickered as they both bent down in front of Snotlout, before Ruffnut pushed him and made his trip over Tuffnut. While the twins laughed, the portrait of Hamish II and his friend fell on top of Snotlout, making the twins laugh even more.

"Look what you did to the Hamish!" Fishlegs cried, picking up the painting and hanging it up again, just as a piece of paper floated out from behind it that Snotlout grabbed. "Forgive us, please."

"What's that?" Tuffnut asked, trying to snatch the paper. "It's probably mine."

"It looks like some sort of map," Snotlout grinned down at the map. "With...poetry?"

Suddenly, a hand appeared and swiped away the map. "I'll take that!" He said, as the teens looked up to see Gobber.

"Hey! That's my poetry map!"

Gobber looked down at the map and shook his head. "All of these were supposed to be destroyed."

"Why?" Freida asked, overhearing Gobber. "What's so special about it?"

"Men lost their limbs, lives, and minds trying to find that treasure."

"I've heard about it! The Treasure of Hamish I," Fishlegs spoke up. "His son buried him with it and left this map. They say the clues are so complicated that only a brilliant mind can decipher them."

"Stoick and I even went after this treasure," Gobber added, as the Viking teens listened. "We searched high up into the mountains, and into a blinding snowstorm. We fought like badgers over the meaning of the clues. We were lucky to make it back alive, and with our friendship still intact," He remembered. "For your own good, kids, forget you ever saw this."

The next day in the morning, all the Vikings were gathered at Mead Hall for the unveiling of the painting. Freida and her band were playing a couple of music pieces as the Vikings arrived, and they had even gotten some compliments on it too. Once all the Vikings had come, Freida joined Hiccup and Calder on the platform with Stoick and Bucket, who had the painting covered.

"Here it comes," Stoick told the three of them. "Here is your legacy."

As Bucket removed the sheet and the audience clapped, the band's music seemed to die down since all of them were in shock at what the painting showed.

Hiccup was still in the center, but he looked buff and arrogant, as if he was showing off. What's worse, Calder seemed to glare at Hiccup in the painting, as if he hated and envied him. To top it all off, Freida was painted as a guy!

"Whoa," Tuffnut seemed speechless. "What happened to Hiccup?"

"Who cares?" Astrid said, impressed a bit at the Hiccup in the painting, and even Ruffnut was in a dreamy state.

Freida stepped up to the painting. "What the Hel is this?" She muttered, before facing Bucket. "Why did you paint us like that?"

"Why is the sky blue? Why do I have a Bucket on me head?" Bucket tapped on the bucket on his head. "We never have answers."

"You did a brilliant job, Bucket," Stoick complimented, while holding a mug of beer. "What do you think, kids?"

Calder couldn't help but glare at the painting. "It looks like I hate him, which I don't!"

"You painted me as a guy!" Freida objected. "I'm a girl."

"I'm with my friends on this one," Hiccup agreed. "It's just...not me, or us."

"Sure it is," Stoick nodded, as he toasted his mug with Mulch. "Just...bigger, stronger!"

While everyone seemed to be happy, Freida took one look at the painting and frowned, before running out of the Hall. "Freida, wait!" Calder called, as he ran after her.

Calder found Freida sitting on the ground, in the corner of the stairs in front of the Hall. "Freida?"

Freida sniffed, as she wiped her eyes. "I wasn't crying," She told him, as she stood up and sighed. "I'm just...I'm so mad right now! If painting me as a guy made me seem stronger, then was does that make me now? Am I weak to them?"

"No! Of course not," Calder shook his head, as he held Freida in his arms. "Looks, that's just them and what they think, but you wanna know the truth? You're the bravest, smartest, independent girl I've ever met. And I know that for a fact you don't need to be a guy just for people to accept you. Aren't you the one who used to tell me that girls can do what guys can do better when we were kids?"

"...yeah, I did," Freida stated to smile, before kissing Calder on the cheek. "Thanks...but I still really hate that painting."

"Don't worry, I do too," Calder agreed. "Just don't let it affect what you think of yourself."

Freida nodded, as the two of them started to walk around the village. Eventually, they found Fishlegs standing outside Gobber's house. "Uh, Fishlegs, what are you doing out here?" Calder asked.

"Nothing," Fishlegs smiled nervously, before making bird noises to his left.

"Oh, gods," Freida rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip. "Where are they?"

"Who?" Fishlegs asked, making bird calls again.

Calder and Freida exchanged glances, before walking over to the back of the house, and finding Snotlout tumble out of the window. "What are you doing this time?" Freida asked, getting annoyed.

"I've got the map, I'm finding that treasure," Snotlout waved the map in his hand, before pointing at Fishlegs. "And you are a horrible lookout."

"Didn't you hear what Gobber said, dumb-arse?" Calder reminded Snotlout. "The bravest warriors in history have died trying to find that treasure."

"Yeah, and I'm next."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'd like to live to see my next birthday."

Fishlegs stepped up to Calder. "Come on, we'll be legends," He encouraged. "They'll sing songs about us, and know who were really were, not some stereotypical guy from a painting."

"Still, we'd be dead."

Freida took Fishlegs' words to thought. "Give me that map," She said, snatching the map from Snotlout.

"Finally," Calder said with relief, not noticing Freida opening the map. "Someone is making sense."

"Okay, where do we start?"

"Are you serious?"

"Think about it. If we find this, people will know who we are. Who we _really_ are. That painting at the Grand Hall, it won't matter anymore," Freida pointed out. "It's time to show everyone that brains can beat bronze, and that girls can do what guys can do any day. It's time for the underdogs come out on top for once."

Snotlout looked a little confused. "Underdogs?"

"That's us," Freida informed Snotlout. "The Underdogs, the ones that no one expect to win, but do anyway."

Calder sighed to himself. "You're going after that treasure no matter what I say, aren't you?" He asked, and Freida gave him a firm nod. "If we live, I'm gonna regret this, but I'm in." He decided, making Freida smile. "Maybe it is time we show everyone what we can accomplish."

"Alright then," Freida nodded, looking down at the map. "It looks like the map leads up to these places."

"And the riddles are clues to what we're supposed to find," Fishlegs added.

"Blah, blah, blah, where's the treasure?" Snotlout snatched the map, and started reading. "Clue #1: Where the land meets the sea, in the crook of the master's knee, that's where your search will be-gin."

"Hmm, the master's knee," Freida mumbled, before realizing what it meant. "I get it now!"

The four of them went to the Mead Hall and looked at the portrait of Hamish II, which seemed to be painted by a beach. "Look, over there where his knee bends, it's pointing to that spot on the beach," Freida realized, looking at Hamish II's knee bending to the left. "That's where we start!"

The four Viking teens flew over to the beach, with Freida landing first, followed by Snotlout, Calder, then Fishlegs. "Okay, listen up," Freida called, getting out the map again, and reading. "From here you will see, the sea that's been sewn. Look to where water turns to bone."

"Water turns to bone?" Snotlout repeated. "Hamish isn't even trying to make sense."

"No, that's not it. Water turns to bone...he must mean ice!" Freida found out, before spotting what they were looking for. "The glaciers!"

It wasn't long until the teens landed inside the glaciers and started to look around. "There's something in there," Calder pointed at the ground.

"I bet that guy saw it too," Fishlegs winced, noticing a man inside the ice.

"Call with Magni, you'll go astray. Freyja, though, will light the way," Freida read the map.

"I get it," Snotlout grinned, before kneeling on the ground and bashing his head against the ice, using his helmet to crack it.

Suddenly, a giant mace was released from the wall, that swung down and was about to hit Snotlout. "Move!" Freida cried, shoving Snotlout out of the way, as the mace crashed into the wall. "We can't break the ice."

"Right, that's what Magni means," Calder nodded. "After I left, I brushed up on my mythology. Magni's the God of Strength."

"But Freyja is the Goddess of Love," Fishlegs pointed out. "How does that help?"

Calder thought about it. "In some cultures, Freyja was thought to be the Goddess of Fire, so we can always give that a try. Spike!" He called, as Spike jumped over to his side. "Light it up."

_"You got it,"_ Spike nodded, as he blew fire on the ground, melting some of the ice, and revealing a piece of metal.

Calder bent down and winced at the touch of it since it was still hot, before grabbing it quickly after it cooled down. "Yes!"

"That's it?" Snotlout asked. "That's the treasure."

"No, it looks like some kind of puzzle piece," Freida observed the piece in Calder's hands. "If we find the rest, then maybe it'll lead us to the treasure."

Suddenly, the whole place started to shake, and the ice began to crack. "Aeola!" Freida called.

_"Hop on!"_ Aeola exclaimed, as she and the other dragons swooped in. _"Quick!"_

Freida and the guys obeyed, as they quickly got on their dragons and flew out of the glaciers, just as they started to crumble.


	15. Portrait of Hiccup, Freida, & Calder P2

**Hello!**

**So, here's yet another new chapter! You'll notice that I changed Freida's appearance a bit, and made her have honey brown hair instead of brunette hair, and she will wear a red shirt now instead of a blue one. I made this change because I figured brunette hair would be too similar to Heather's appearance, so just pretend she's always had honey brown hair. I made her shirt red now because now that we know Changewings are a bright red instead of brown, the blue of her shirt would contrast again Aeola's skin. If her shirt is a similar red, then it'll match better.**

**Anyway, there's a good chance I won't be able to update next week. My musical is starting Tech Week next week, meaning I'll be at school until late at night, so I'm barely gonna have any time to write :( Just thought you guys should know.**

**One more thing, I'm only 1 review away from 100 reviews! Let's hope we can go over that today :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Dreamworks' Dragons**

* * *

After almost half an hour of arguing between the group (which Snotlout started), the four of them flew over to their next destination, which was far out into the ocean on top of a rock column. "At the edge of the world, amidst the raid of sea, in the serpent's mouth lies another key."

"Hey, that cloud looks like a snake," Snotlout pointed up at the sky.

"Yeah, and in five minutes, it'll look like a bunny," Calder remarked.

"Hold on, Snotlout might actually be onto something," Freida realized, spotting another rock column in the distance, that twisted like a serpent and had an opening at the top. "Over there! Come on, Aeola."

"Wait, are you crazy? Do you want a death wish?" Fishlegs stopped Freida. "You can't take a Changewing with a large wingspan and expect her to hover in winds like that! You'll be killed!"

Freida's gaze went from Fishlegs, to Meatlug, as she came up with another idea. "By chance change, what's Meatlug's wingspan?"

* * *

About five minutes later, Fishlegs rode on Meatlug into the harsh wind, with Freida dangling on a rope that hung down from Meatlug's saddle. "Easy there," Freida called up to Meatlug. "Just keep steady."

_"Don't worry, I've got this,"_ Meatlug assured Freida, as she tried to avoid being swayed by the wind.

"Oh Thor," Fishlegs breathed heavily. "Do we really need that treasure? Isn't our friendship treasure enough?"

It wasn't long until they arrived, and Meatlug lowered Freida by the top of the column. "Lower me down a little more!" Freida called, as she was lowered a few inches from the ground. Freida squinted as she tried to look for the piece, but it was no where to be found. "It's...not here," She mumbled. "Come on, it has to be."

"Freida, hurry!" Fishlegs called down to Freida, as he and Meatlug started to sway.

Freida sighed to herself, before looking back up. "Take us back!" She told him. "There's nothing here."

Fishlegs easily obeyed, as he and Meatlug flew back to the other rock column and landed safely on top where the others were. "Well?" Calder asked, once Freida was on the ground. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing but sticks and rocks," Freida grumbled. "It was empty."

"Are you telling me I flew out there, risking my life, for nothing?!" Fishlegs questioned with a panicked tone.

"Big deal," Snotlout snorted. "Let's just move on to the next clue."

"That's not how a treasure hunt works," Calder shook his head. "You have to find the clues in order. If you skip them, you waste the whole trip."

"Look, Snotlout's right. Maybe we should just continue, it won't hurt," Freida decided, as she pulled out the map again and read it.

* * *

Freida, Calder, Snotlout, and Fishlegs flew back to Berk on their dragons, and flew over the forest. "Hey, Freida," Fishlegs called. "What are you going to do with your share of the treasure?"

"I'm not in it for the treasure," Freida shook her head.

"Great!" Snotlout grinned. "I get her share!"

Calder just rolled his eyes, as he flew closer to Freida. "I still say skipping is just a waste of time, but hey, you're the leader. I'll follow you anywhere," He told Freida, who smiled slightly. "We almost there?"

"Yep. It's just down..." Freida trailed off, as she spotted something by the ground. "What are they doing there?" She mumbled to herself, before looking at everyone else. "Come on, down there!"

The guys followed Freida's lead, as they swooped downwards and landed at the edge of the forest by the rocky mountains, only to find Hiccup, Astrid, and the twins standing there with their dragons too. "Hiccup?" Freida questioned, as she climbed off Aeola.

"Freida?" Hiccup realized, as he hid his book behind his back. "W-what are you doing here? My dad didn't send you, did he?"

"No," Freida said suspiciously, as she caught a glance of Hiccup's open book behind his back. "Is that the map to the treasure Gobber told us about?" She recognized, as she snatched Hiccup's book and opened up to a page, which showed a copied version of the map.

"What? No!" Hiccup scoffed, as he took back his book. "I've...taken an interest in poetry! And I dragged Astrid and the twins out here so I could see what they thought," He said quickly.

"Yeah right," Freida said sarcastically. "The images and the words are exactly the same as the ones on the map. I should know."

Hiccup was about to make a sarcastic remark, before realizing what Freida just said, and noticing a piece of paper sticking out of her pocket. "Oh, really?" He challenged, as he walked behind Freida. "The only way you would know that, is if you had the map!"

"Hey!" Freida shrieked, as she felt Hiccup's hand grab the map out of her pocket. "Never touch there again!"

"I knew it!" Hiccup grinned in victory, looking at the original map. "You're searching for the treasure too!"

"Too? So you admit that you're also looking for it?" Freida shot back.

"Well...yeah," Hiccup gave in, losing his confidence.

Freida crossed her arms. "What would you gain from finding the treasure?" She questioned. "You're the chief's son. You don't need riches."

"...but I want respect...look, this all started with that painting from earlier," Hiccup started, making Freida pay more attention. "When my dad said the painting made me bigger, stronger, better, then what does that make me? He likes the painting than he loves me! I figured if I could find the treasure then-"

"-everyone would think more of you, and you'd get treated fairly," Freida finished, letting out a sigh. "That's what I'm doing. I was painted as a guy, for Thor's sake! When Calder and I found Snotlout and Fishlegs stealing the map, I pulled him and I into the mess just so we could find the treasure. Then no one would judge us on the painting."

"Wow," Hiccup said. "Then I guess we're in it for the same reason."

"Not exactly," Ruffnut cut in.

"We just want the treasure," Tuffnut finished.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, before looking at his own map in his book. "Okay, here's the next part," He told everyone. "The world is right, when stars align. when not in sync, the danger you'll find."

"Stars?" Snotlout repeated. "I'm not waiting around here until night!"

"I don't think he means actually stars, Snotlout," Freida shook her head. "Like how the water didn't turn to bone."

"Well what do you think it means, Hiccup?" Astrid turned to look at the young Viking.

"Why ask him?" Snotlout asked Astrid. "Maybe I know."

Everyone pretty much just stared in silence at Snotlout with raised eyebrows, knowing that Snotlout was clueless...which indeed, he was. "I said maybe," Snotlout defended himself. "Turns out, I don't."

Meanwhile, Fishlegs climbed off of Meatlug and walked to the wall, looking up at all the stones that created it. "Huh, there's shapes carved into each one of these bricks," He realized, trailing his hand over one of the shapes.

"Maybe we have to look for the stars," Calder suggested, as he and the others climbed off their dragons too.

"Got one!" Snotlout grinned, as he started to pull out one of the rocks with the stars.

Suddenly, the top of the wall started to crumble on top of Snotlout. "Put it back! Put it back!" Fishlegs panicked, as Snotlout tried to push the rock back into its slot.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout called to his dragon, who was watching a leaf fall from a tree. "HOOKFANG!"

When Hookfang finally looked towards Snotlout, he sighed a bit. _"Do I always have to do everything for you?"_ He grumbled, before using his snout to push the rock back into the slot, causing the crumbling to stop.

"Okay, let's think this through," Hiccup told everyone, looking back down at his book. "It says in sync. There must be another star."

"Up there!" Astrid pointed up. "Maybe we have to pull them out at the same time."

"We got this!" Tuffnut grinned, as he and his sister led Barf and Belch over to the wall.

The two of them gestured to the rocks with the stars and made pulling motions, before Barf and Belch grabbed the rocks with their teeth and pulled them out at the same time. Luckily, the wall didn't topped over, and instead opened up to reveal a massive cave. As the Vikings stared in awe and entered the cave with their dragons, the wall closed back up, sealing them inside.

_"No!"_ Toothless exclaimed, as he started clawing the wall, but it did no good. _"Great, we're trapped."_

"I hope you guys know what you're doing," Calder told Hiccup and Freida. "There's no turning back now."

* * *

The group of Viking teens continued to wander around the cave with their dragons, until Hiccup and Freida spotted two torches on the wall and grabbed them, before Toothless lit both of them up with his fire. It wasn't long until they all came across a massive room with several pedestals in a circle in the middle.

"Ugh, it's so hot!" Snotlout complained, as he started to sweat. "Is anyone else hot? Cause I'm really hot!"

"I know," Tuffnut agreed, wiping his forehead. "I'm sweating like a dragon at an eel party."

"Uh, guys?" Astrid spoke up, noticing something on the ground. "Is it me, or is the floor moving?"

Freida lowered her torch by the ground, only to see small rat-like creatures scurry away from the fire. "Uh, Spike?" Calder turned to his dragon. "Mind giving a little light?"

Spike nodded and shot a blast upwards, the light quickly revealing what was surrounding all of them. "That's why it's so hot in here," Fishlegs realized, keeping his panic under control. "Fireworm Dragons!" He stated, just as Tuffnut was about to pick one up.

"Stop!" Freida stopped Tuffnut. "Their skin is as hot as a Nadder's fire, which is as hot as the sun."

"Yeah, but how hot can the sun really be?" Tuffnut shrugged, before the Fireworm in his hand caught on fire. "Ouch! Ah!"

At Tuffnut's scream, the whole floor started to glow orange, indicating there was Fireworms all over the place. The dragons started to blast fire down on the floor in an attempt to get the Fireworms to leave, with the exception of Aeola, who spit acid instead. During all of the chaos, Freida stepped down over to the pedestals with the map still in her hand.

"Grab 'em all and let's go!" Snotlout told her.

"No, it's a choice," Freida realized, before she started reading, while looking at each of the pieces on the pedestals. "Something pure, something strong. Look first to yourself, and you won't go wrong."

"Strong," Fishlegs repeated. "That must be the one made of iron!"

"But it's not pure!" Astrid argued. "Take the gold."

Meanwhile, as the dragons continued to chase the Fireworms away, their fire/acid seemed to get weaker as they reached their shot limits. "It's starting to get really hard to breathe!" Calder yelled over the sound of the fire crackling.

"That's what it feels like when you're getting roasted alive!" Fishlegs stated. "Freida, you might wanna make a decision soon! We don't have much time."

Freida nodded, as she started to feel under pressure. She definitely did not want a repeat of her burning house incident, or the time she got stuck in the weaponry when it was on fire, so she knew she had to be quick. A flash of light then caught Freida's eye, as she noticed her own reflection shining in one of the pieces.

"Look first to yourself," She repeated the line of the riddle, as she stepped up to the pedestal with the reflective piece. Hesitating slightly, Freida picked up the piece and braced herself in case it was a trap, but nothing happened. Freida then smiled to herself, knowing she made the right choice.

"Alright, let's get outta here," Calder smiled slightly at Freida, as he, Hiccup, Toothless, Aeola, and Spike walked by her side.

Suddenly, the Fireworms retreated and scurried away, as the ground underneath Hiccup and the others started to crack. "Hiccup!" Astrid cried, as the three teens and their dragons fell into the sinkhole.

"Astrid, we gotta get outta here!" Ruffnut insisted, as rocks and boulders fell from the ceiling.

"Through there!" Snotlout pointed at a large hole above them that revealed sunlight.

"No!" Astrid refused, pulling Fishlegs. "We are not leaving them!"

"If we don't go now, we'll all be trapped!" Fishlegs argued, as Astrid considered his words. "There won't be anyone to same them."

After a moment of doubt, Astrid and the others climbed onto the dragons, as they flew out of the cave unharmed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bottom of the cave, Hiccup, Calder, and the dragons were able to come out okay, and searched around for Freida. "There!" Calder pointed, noticing the familiar honey brown hair and red shirt of Freida laying on the ground underneath a rock. "Freida!"

The boys and the dragons immediately ran over to Freida, before Spike moved the rock off, and Hiccup tried to wake up Freida. "Come on, wake up," He mumbled while shaking Freida, who groaned a bit.

"Knock it off!" Freida grumbled, shoving away Hiccup, before smiling teasingly at him. "I'm fine," She assured him, before standing up on her own. "So, what happened?"

"The floor kinda collapsed, but the important thing is that we're all okay," Hiccup explained, before he started looking around the entire cave. "In the meantime, we better figure a way outta here. Mind shedding a little light, bud?"

Toothless looked around the place, before shooting a plasma blast at a large rock and lighting it up. Now that the cave seemed brighter, Calder noticed a small hole in the ground. "Check this out," He said, as he and his friends crouched down around the hole.

"I wonder...guys, hand me your pieces," Hiccup instructed, as Freida and Calder took out their pieces of the puzzle and handed them to Hiccup, who took out his own puzzle piece from the serpent rock column, and connected them all together.

As Hiccup placed the puzzle pieces into the hole and twisted the top, a pedestal rose up from the ground just as a door opened up by the side. _"You guys sure about this?"_ Aeola tilted her head to the side.

"Well, we've come this far," Freida nodded, before the three teens and their dragons walked through the doorway.

* * *

As they continued to walk through the cave, the teens and their dragons walked across a bridge before coming across a room surrounded by gold treasure with a pedestal in the center and a scroll sitting in top of it. "I can't believe it," Calder shook his head. "We actually did it."

"Check it out," Hiccup pointed, as he walked up to the pedestal and grabbed the scroll, which had writing on it. "Look, the handwriting is different in each sentence."

"This treasure was passed from father to son," Calder read first. "I leave it to you, the next worthy ones."

"For only true friends that are of the mind could get this far," Freida continued.

"From one to another, be proud of who you are," Hiccup finished.

Hiccup then opened up a scroll to reveal a picture of Hamish II with not just one best friend, but two. "Check it out, Hamish had another friend!" Calder pointed at the boy on Hamish's right side, grinning at Hamish with an amused smile on his face.

"And the friend in the portrait at the Grand Hall. It wasn't a guy, it was a girl!" Freida smiled, noticing the girl that Hamish was giving a piggyback ride to while smiling brightly at her two male friends.

"And Hamish II...he was a Hiccup! Just like me!" Hiccup realized, looking at the smiling scrawny boy that carried the girl on his back in the picture. "He knew that not just anyone could find the treasure. He knew it took brains, not bronze, to find this place!" He smiled, looking down at the scroll. "What do you know? They're just like us."

As the three Viking teens admired the treasure and their accomplishment, Freida put her arm around Hiccup. "See?" She smiled at him. "Being a Hiccup isn't such a bad thing after all."

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded. "It only took me almost getting myself killed to realize that," He added, as the three friends laughed together.

Suddenly, the pedestal sunk back into the ground, only for two more to rise up. One had a large war hammer, and on the other stood a quill. "So I guess Hamish II really loved pedestals," Calder realized, before spotting something on the ground and sighed. "And apparently, riddles."

"In between the body and the mind, a choice must be made on what you find," Hiccup read, crouching down so he could read it better. "At this moment, you must look to yourself, as only one path will give you true wealth."

Calder groaned a bit. "Come on, Hamish, you're killing us," He muttered, before the columns behind the group feel down and blocked the exit.

"Literally," Freida added, as more rocks started to fall from the ceiling.

Hiccup turned back to the pedestals, his view switching from the hammer to the quill. If he chose the hammer, maybe he and his friends could've used it to break out, but after everything that had just happened, it was clear that the obvious choice wasn't the right one with Hamish.

_"Oh for Thor's sake, pick one!"_ Toothless yelled at Hiccup. _"And hurry!"_

Hiccup exchanged glances with his friends and nodded, before he ran over to one of the pedestals and grabbed the object sitting upon it, as rocks continued to rain down on them.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the dragons were digging through the rocks in an attempt to rescue the others. "Keep digging!" Astrid ordered, as she dug as fast as she could.

"You know, it could be nice if you guys helped!" Fishlegs panted, while glaring at Snotlout and the twins.

"Nah," Tuffnut shook his head. "You guys have got it."

Suddenly, the ground nearby started to rumble and fall behind them. "No!" Astrid cried, as the Viking teens ran to the sight of the crash.

When the smoke cleared, Hiccup, Freida, Calder, and their dragons were revealed, and in Hiccup's hand was the quill. "Hiccup!" Astrid cried with relief, as she and Hiccup ran up and embraced each other. "You're okay!"

"Astrid!" Hiccup grinned, as Astrid hugged his tightly. "Ack, Astrid! I can't breathe!"

"We're okay too, you know!" Calder waved, while Freida just chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

"What happened?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Blah, blah, who cares?!" Snotlout said, impatiently. "Where's the treasure?"

Hiccup took out the scrolls and unrolled it and to reveal the picture of Hamish II and his friends. "This is the real Hamish II," He informed everyone. "And his real friends."

Snotlout just seemed disappointed. "That's not treasure!"

Freida just ignored Snotlout, and placed her arm around Hiccup's shoulder. "To a good friend it is."

* * *

_My friends and I have spent pretty much most of our lives trying to get the village to approve of who we were on the inside. A Young Traveler, a Female Musician, and a Hiccup._

A few days later, several Vikings gathered in the Grand Hall for the unveiling of the new painting of Hiccup and his friends. As Bucket took down the old portrait, his replaced it with the new one.

The three Viking teens stood in the same order as before. Calder was on the right side, but he held a compass in his hand this time. Freida still stood on the left with a violin resting on her shoulder, as she held the instrument by the neck with her left hand and held the bow in her right hand. Despite this, the two of them smiled at Hiccup, who smiled shyly while holding a parchment, with his Viking helmet crookedly sitting on his head.

As everyone smiled at the new portrait, Stoick placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, and smiled proudly down at his son.

_As it turns out, they already did._


	16. How to Pick Your Dragon Part 1

**Hey There Everyone!**

**Okay, so I know it's been like a month since I last updated (and I am SUPER sorry about that!), but even though my musical is over, I just finished up my math finals for school, so that took up some time trying to study. Plus, I've gotten addicted to Teen Wolf, and I made a few rough chapters for an OC story, along with the chapters for my other Teen Wolf story, 'The Pack'.**

**So basically, I have three stories that I'm in the middle of writing (my Dawn series, 'The Pack', and this one), and one in the works (my other Teen Wolf one). I can definitely promise you though that I'm not giving up on any of them, so I will continue to update until this story is finished, no matter how long those updates will take.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! (PS, thanks to the people that reviewed me to update soon. That actually motivated me to get this up right now!) :)**

**I do not own Dreamworks' Dragons**

* * *

_Here on Berk, we've always done things one way: the Viking Way. __Since the dragons came, the Viking Way has become...well, the Hard Way._

_Unfortunately, some people, like my father, still refuse to change..._

Hiccup and Toothless arrived at the docks, to find Stoick, Gobber, and some other Vikings pulling in a ship that was broken and torn up. "Another boat?" Freida realized, as she and Aeola landed next to Hiccup and Toothless. "That's like the second one this week."

"Why are you still wearing that?" Hiccup asked, noticing that Freida was still wearing her red and black attire instead of her old blue and gray one. "I thought the blue one was your favorite and the red was just for special occasions."

"I decided it was time for a change...but mainly because Ari's Terror tore up my blue one, so this is all I have until I can get a new tunic from Trader Johann next week," Freida shrugged a bit, before getting back on topic. "So, what exactly happened here?"

"It's that rogue dragon again," Gobber informed the two Viking teens. "It's been going on for almost a month now."

"Well, we lost another whole catch," Stoick noted. "We could've saved it if we had gotten there sooner."

"I know how you could've gotten there sooner," Hiccup started, gesturing slightly to Toothless.

Stoick sighed at his son. "Here we go again," He grumbled. For the past few months, Hiccup had been trying to get his dad to get a dragon, insisting it would make his work easier (which it most likely would), but Stoick had been too stubborn to even consider it.

"If you had flown there on a dragon, you could've been there in 5 minutes instead of 2 hours," Hiccup reasoned out. "And then you would've been able to chase that rogue dragon away for good."

"As the Chief of Berk, I do things the Viking Way," Stoick refused. "Not the Dragon Way."

"Not to be rude, but the Viking Way is costing us fish," Freida spoke up, agreeing with Hiccup. "And almost as many boats."

"They've got a point," Gobber couldn't help but agree. "If you were on a dragon, you could protect this island from a lot of things. Even Alvin."

"Right!" Hiccup grinned, as his father started to consider it. "You could use a dragon to-"

"You're right, Gobber," Stoick finally gave in, ignoring Hiccup. "Alvin knows we have dragons, he'll be back."

Gobber nodded. "You know what those dragons did, they had Alvin on the run," He glanced back at Toothless and Aeola, before facing Stoick again. "Imagine if you had been the one commanding them."

"I'm listening..." Stoick said, intrigued, as he started walking with Gobber.

"...but clearly not to me," Hiccup mumbled, getting frustrated, while Freida just patted his on the back.

"I can see it now! A proud chief ruling his domain above aboard a fearsome fire-breathing reptile!" Gobber continued with a wide grin, before shivering slightly. "Ooh, gives me goosebumps."

Hiccup stepped forwards, trying to get his father's attention again. "That's what I've been trying to-"

"Gobber's right," Stoick realized, ignoring his son yet again, before turning to face Hiccup and Freida. "I need to learn how to fly. When do we start the lessons?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Gobber?" Freida suggested, her voice dripping with sarcasm, while Hiccup crossed his arms.

"Well, I don't really have a preference," Gobber shrugged, as he thought about it. "But sooner is always better, don't you think?"

While Stoick nodded in agreement, Hiccup just stared at the two male Vikings in disbelief, and Freida face-palmed herself. How stupid could they be?

* * *

As the next couple of days passed, Stoick had definitely come to accept the Dragon Way a little more, which made Hiccup happy...at least up until Stoick started using Toothless as if he was his own dragon and rode him all day long, while Hiccup started feeling a little lonely.

During the evening, Hiccup watched as his dad landed in front of the house on Toothless, who practically sighed with relief that the day was over. "Same time tomorrow, Toothless?" Stoick asked, chuckling, as he walked off.

_"Finally!"_ Toothless cried with relief, as he dropped onto the ground and looked up at his owner. _"No offense, Hiccup, but your dad weighs like 400 lbs!"_

Freida couldn't help but snicker at Toothless' words. "Man, he's really exhausted," Calder realized, looking down at the Night Fury. "It's kinda sad to see him like that."

"Well that's what it looks like to be ridden by a 400 lbs man all day," Hiccup stated, causing Freida chuckle.

"At least the two of you know it," She said, only to be met with confusion. "Inside joke, just something Toothless said."

"Hey, at least you got your dad on a dragon," Astrid pointed out, looking down at Hiccup. "No one ever saw that coming."

"Yeah, but now I just have to figure out how to get him off," Hiccup frowned, looking down at his dragon.

Astrid stood up after sitting down on the banister. "Why don't you just give him the old 'Honey & Hatchet'?" She suggested, earning a lost look from her boyfriend. "You know, you tell him what he wants to hear (that's the honey part), before you hit him in the head with something he doesn't!" She explained, punching Hiccup in the arm. "You know, the hatchet."

Hiccup just smiled at his girlfriend, as he rubbed his arm. "Why does your advice always involve weapons?"

* * *

After breaking the news to Stoick about him not being able to use Toothless anymore, Hiccup and Freida took him over to the Berk Dragon Academy the next day so he could pick one for himself. "The finest dragon species on the island," Hiccup announced to his dad, gesturing to the dragons and their owners. "They're all represented right here at this academy."

"But, the Monstrous Nightmare is the only one with the brawn and prestige for men of our stature," Snotlout bragged, showing Stoick his Nightmare, as he patted Hookfang on the back. "Hop on board, feel the Monstrous Nightmare difference. And on cold winter nights, its whole body heats up just enough to keep you cozy. Let me heat him up for you."

As soon as Stoick was on Hookfang's neck, Snotlout flicked Hookfang's horn, causing Hookfang's skin to light up while the dragon glared down at his owner. Unfortunately, Stoick's pants caught on fire, causing the chief to scream and jump into a trough full of water to extinguish his pants.

"So, should I put you down for one?" Snotlout asked the chief, who glared daggers at the young boy. "They come in an assortment of colors!"

* * *

"The Changewing is one of the most unique dragons, they're pretty rare here on Berk," Freida told the chief, as she stood next to Aeola. "Its best quality is stealth because of its camouflage abilities. However, it also makes its skin softer, so it's best to be gentle around them."

"But even if it has camouflage abilities, wouldn't people still be able to see the rider?" Stoick questioned.

"Well, yes, but that's why I usually wear patterned and colored cloaks when I ride Aeola sometimes," Freida explained. "The Changewing does have other abilities, though. Unlike most dragons, it can spit acid instead of fire."

"Hmm, that is unique," Stoick acknowledged, examining Aeola. "It has an interesting tail too," He added, noticing the leaf-like scales on the tail.

Freida's eyes widened as Stoick reached out to touch it. "Wait, don't!"

Aeola roared at Stoick as she moved back her tail, before spitting acid in his direction. Luckily, Stoick ducked in time and allowed the acid to hit the wall behind him instead. "Yeah, Changewings hate it when people touch their tails," Freida added, shyly. "It's like when you invade a woman, so stay clear of that."

* * *

"Just because she's beautiful, people think she's not tough," Astrid went next, gesturing to Stormfly. "But you should never underestimate me-I mean, her...uh, us," She corrected herself, placing her hands behind her back.

"Well, she is a beauty," Stoick admitted, as he reached out and touched Stormfly's snout, only for her to screech and fire spikes in his direction.

Snotlout stepped up to Stoick with a smirk on his face. "Monstrous Nightmare's looking a little better now, huh, Chief?"

"Next!"

* * *

"This is the Grapple Grounder," Calder gestured over to Spike. "The Grapple Grounder has qualities similar to a Night Fury. It had more strength and stamina than one, but less speed, power, and fire. However, it fires a mean pulse blast."

Stoick stared at Spike. "This one's not going to shoot anything at me if I touch it, will it?"

"He shouldn't," Calder shook his head.

Tilting his head slightly, Spike used his tail and grabbed Stoick by the ankle and seemed to examine him closely. "What's he doing?" Stoick exclaimed, upside down.

"Oh yeah, uh, they also express their curiosity by examining stuff. Trust me, they're very curious at first," Calder added. "Spike! Put him down!"

On commanded, Spike dropped Stoick, causing the chief to land on his head.

"Ugh...next..."

* * *

The twins didn't even bother explaining anything about the Hideous Zippleback and just argued with each other, while Barf and Belch argued too, using their gas and their spark against each other, only to create a small explosion that hit them in the face.

"Next!" Stoick called, seeing enough.

* * *

"Let me tell you, what you're really looking for is loyalty. A dragon who will be there for you no matter what," Fishlegs told the chief, before getting sentimental about Meatlug. "The last face you see at night, and the first face you see in the morning...warming your bed when it's cold outside...a shoulder to cry on when the world has turned its back on you...how could you not love a Gronkle?"

By the end of it, Fishlegs' eyes were watery as he pulled Meatlug into a hug. "Sorry, son, but I'm looking for a dragon, not a mother," Stoick apologized to Fishlegs, before turning to his son. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen anything that can hold a candle to a Night Fury."

"Me neither," Hiccup agreed, as Toothless approached and stood by his side. "But Toothless is the only Night Fury on Berk, and he's mine."

"Stoick!" Gobber called, as he ran into the academy. "Another beat is being attacked! It's the rogue dragon again!"

"Let's go!" Stoick nodded.

As Hiccup placed his foot on Toothless' rig, he ended up seeing his father's foot there too. "Oh, sorry, what was I thinking?" Hiccup said with his usual sarcasm, as Stoick sat on Toothless' saddle, and he was stuck on the back.

Toothless sighed to himself. _"Here we go again..."_

"At least he blocks the wind," Hiccup grumbled, looking up at his huge father, before Toothless flew straight out of the academy with Freida and Aeola right behind.


	17. How to Pick Your Dragon Part 2

**Hello Everyone!**

**Okay, so has anyone seen the promotional pictures for the 'How to Train Your Dragon 2' coming out next year? I mean, I'm glad Hiccup looks like he's gotten over his scrawny-ness and looks like an actual warrior now (he looks pretty good), but I also miss his old young and dorky look. It was cute on him! Well, as long as he's still smart, that's what counts. I kinda like Astrid's picture though, she hasn't changed much. Still strong and pretty :)**

**Also, this story is officially my story with the most reviews at 113! I'm so happy, you guys are awesome! :D**

**Alright, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (sorry if it sucks or anything, I wasn't sure how to change it around much) and please review!**

**I do not own Dreamworks' Dragons**

* * *

In the ocean just a few miles away from the shore of Berk, Bucket and Mulch stood on a boat and peered into the waters below them, until a blue Thunderdrum dragon shot out from the waters and roared down at them, creating a strong concussive wail that broke the mass of the boat.

"I don't believe it," Hiccup gasped, as he caught sight of the dragon. "It's a Thunderdrum!"

"They say they get their power from Thor himself," Freida remembered. "We ought to be cautious."

"Fire a warning shot," Stoick ordered, but Toothless didn't obey at first. "Let them know we mean business."

"Toothless, plasma blast," Hiccup instructed, and this time Toothless did so and fired a plasma blast at the sky.

The Thunderdrum let out a roar, as it flew off into the sky and charged in their direction. Toothless fired another blast, just as the Thunderdrum dove back into the water. Toothless and Aeola landed on the floor of the boat.

"I'll check the water. Let's go, Aeola!" Freida called, as she pulled up the hood of her blue cloak and held her breath, before Aeola activated her camouflage abilities and dived into the water.

Underneath the water, Freida and Aeola searched the area of the boat for the Thunderdrum. Just as they were about to head back up, a tail grabbed Freida, making her scream and lose air, before throwing her onto the boat. "Yeah, that thing's still here!" Freida coughed up water, just as Aeola flew out of the water, and the tail grabbed Stoick.

"Dad!" Hiccup cried, just as Stoick was pulled underneath.

"Uh, Stoick can swim, right?" Mulch asked, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

Suddenly, the Thunderdrum resurfaced from the water, and on its snout was Stoick. As the Thunderdrum rammed Stoick into the wall of the boat, Stoick punched it in the face.

"This one's a fighter! He's got spunk!" Stoick yelled with a happy grin, just as the Thunderdrum tackled him again. "This is the one, Hiccup! I found my dragon!" He said happily, as he grabbed a net and wrapped it around the Thunderdrum. "Now all you have to do is get Freida to talk to him, then you train him for me."

Hiccup and Freida just stared blankly at the chief. Train a dragon that was just as hard-headed and stubborn as Stoick? This would take a while...

* * *

Later on at the academy, the Thunderdrum was locked up in one of the cages, and an iron muzzle was placed on his mouth so he wouldn't escape. "Sorry about the muzzle," Freida apologized to the dragon, which just glared daggers at her.

"Alright, now let's get me on his back," Stoick decided. "Time's a wasting."

"Now we just gotta get one in his size," Freida mumbled, glancing over at Hiccup this time and gesturing with her head to the chief, while Hiccup snickered.

Stoick turned his head downwards at two teenagers. "What was that?"

"Nothing," They both replied innocently.

"Look, you have to approach him properly, dad. Especially a dragon like this," Hiccup advised, stepping up to his father. "He's one of the most powerful dragons I've ever seen."

"That's why I picked him," Stoick stated as if it was obvious. "He gets his power from Thor himself. He's the God of Thunder, you know."

Freida just crossed her arms at the fact that Stoick took credit for what she said earlier. "So I've heard."

"Still, you have to let the dragon know you're a friend," Hiccup instructed.

"A friend, huh?" Stoick repeated. "Like me and Gobber?"

"Yeah, perfect!" Hiccup nodded. "What did you two do when you first met?"

Stoick then grabbed Hiccup in a headlock. "That's my wife you're talking to, you one-legged lout!" He snapped, showing exactly what he did to Gobber when they first met, and strangling Hiccup in the process.

"Somehow this doesn't surprise me," Freida commented, just as Stoick released Hiccup, who gasped for air.

"Okay, not the approach I had in mind," Hiccup muttered, as soon as he could breathe again, before facing his dad. "But what's important is to let him know that he can trust you. You have to make eye contact."

"Uh huh, sure," Stoick nodded, wanting to get this over with.

Freida pulled down on the lever on the wall, opening the gate as the Thunderdrum crept out, his eyes staring directly at Stoick as a growl made its way out of its mouth. "Stay calm, be gentle," Hiccup reminded his father, staying close by just in case. "And you'll know you've formed a bond when he bows his head and lets you climb on his back."

Slowly, Stoick reached over to touch the Thunderdrum, only for it to lash out and growl at him. Instinctively, Stoick punched the dragon back into the cage. "Hey!" Hiccup looked up at his dad. "What happened to trust?!"

"Talk to him!" Stoick accused, pointing at the Thunderdrum. "He's the one that tried to take off my hand!"

Growling again, the Thunderdrum flew out of the cage, only for Stoick to grab him by the tail. "Dad, this is not bonding!" Hiccup criticized.

"I got to show these beasts who's boss!" Stoick insisted, as he slammed down the Thunderdrum and hopped onto its back. "Look at that, I'm on his back!" He realized, before glancing back at Hiccup and giving him an 'in your face' look. "Any questions?"

However, the Thunderdrum refused to comply and flew right out of the academy with Stoick still on its back. Hiccup and Freida exchanged glances. "This can't be good."

* * *

Later on when Stoick returned, he and all the Viking teens flew across the island in search for the Thunderdrum. "Alright, we have to fan out and cover every part of the island!" Stoick announced, as he flew with Hiccup on Toothless.

"Ruff, Tuff," Hiccup called. "You guys-"

"You take the West side!" Stoick ordered before Hiccup could finish.

Tuffnut nodded. "You got it, Chief!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Can anyone even see me back here?!"

"West!" Stoick yelled, as the twins flew off. "Snotlout, Calder, to the North Side!"

"Come on, Fishlegs!" Astrid turned to Fishlegs once Snotlout and Calder took off on their dragons. "We'll take the East!"

"But it's allergy season," Fishlegs stated. "Not me, though...it's her," He patted Meatlug.

Astrid just flew off on Stormfly anyway, and Fishlegs eventually followed. "Well, your friends are an odd bunch, but they sure know what yo do on those dragons," Stoick told his son, as he, Hiccup, and Freida flew over to the South side.

"Thanks," Hiccup acknowledged. "...I think."

* * *

As Stoick continued to keep an eye out, Hiccup and Freida tried to give him some advice. "Okay, when we find the dragon, you might wanna think about approaching him...differently," Freida suggested to the chief

"Obviously he doesn't like being pushed around," Hiccup added. "So-"

"There he is!" Stoick pointed down, where he spotted the Thunderdrum crawl into a cave.

"And once again, not a word got through," Hiccup grumbled in annoyance.

"Surprise, surprise," Freida mumbled with sarcasm, as they flew down to the cave.

As soon as they were off their dragons, the Thunderdrum roared at them, muzzle still on its mouth, while Toothless and Aeola roared back in defense. "Settle down, guys," Freida told the two dragons, as they walked off the the side.

"Let me handle this," Stoick said determinedly, as he pulled out a war hammer. "This dragon's mine."

"Dad!" Hiccup tried to stop Stoick, but he didn't listen.

As Stoick narrowed his eyes on the Thunderdrum, he caught a glimpse of something else that was in the cave. "There's another Thunderdrum in there," He saw, as Hiccup and Freida looked to see an injured purple Thunderdrum inside.

"He's hurt," Freida noticed the rip in its wing.

"He's protecting his friend. That's why he's been taking those fish," Stoick realized, before facing the teenagers. "Go get the others, and tell Gobber to get ready."

"Dad, I just can't leave you here," Hiccup insisted.

"GO!" Stoick ordered.

Hiccup and Freida hesitated slightly, before both of them got into their dragons and flew off. As soon as they were out of sight, Stoick turned to the Thunderdrum. "Now it's just you and me, big fella."

* * *

Eventually, the remaining teenagers and their dragons flew back to find Stoick sitting on the Thunderdrum, which surprisingly didn't throw him off. "Uh, what just happened here?" Freida asked, sounding a little confused, as they landed.

"Just a few boars, did a little bonding," Stoick chuckled a bit.

"You?" Hiccup asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Stoick nodded, wearing a small smile on his face. " You know, there's something you should know about dragons. It's all about trust."

Hiccup smiled up a little at his dad. "So you actually heard that?"

"Yes, I just said it," Stoick confirmed. "I can listen."

_My dad still does things to Viking Way...fortunately, Freida and I showed him that the Viking Way can also be the Dragon Way_


	18. Dragon Flower Part 1

**Please don't hate me! I'm sorry for not updating in like over a month!**

**Even though it's summer, I'm still busy on some days trying to catch up with my friends now. Plus, I haven't been writing as much lately because I've been taking a break, reading some of the other fanfics here on this site. Sorry :(**

**I hope you guys are still interested in this, though. This is my active story with the most reviews, and I really hope to keep it like that. I'm also sorry if this chapter doesn't seem too good, I'm losing inspiration a bit :/**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Dreamworks' Dragons**

* * *

_As most of you know, Berk is a small island in the middle of nowhere, so when we get a taste of something new, we tend to go a little...overboard._

_Unfortunately, new isn't always good..._

The Viking teens were all rushing to the docks as soon as they heard Trader Johann was on the island. "Mine!" Snotlout cried excitedly, as soon as he jumped onto the ship. "It's all mine!"

"Hey, why aren't you looking for anything?" Freida asked, noticing that Calder was the only one not looking around the ship for something to buy.

"I don't know," Calder shrugged. "I guess when you've traveled around for a couple of years, it just feels like you've seen everything."

Freida thought for a moment, before she spotted a book and grabbed it. "Well it's impossible to see everything in only a couple of years," She stated, flipping through the book, before shoving it into Calder's arms. "Try reading. Then maybe you'll have seen everything."

"You want me to read?" Calder repeated, looking down at the book. "Seriously?"

"You're starting to sound like Snotlout and the twins," Freida told him, jokingly. "At least read the first chapter, maybe you'll like it."

Calder just chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Whatever makes you happy."

"Good," Freida smiled, as she continued to search the ship. "Hey, Trader Johann!" She called, and Trader Johann approached her. "Do you have any new tunics available?"

"Sorry, Freida. I sold the last of them on Corona...but, I did get this," Trader Johann apologized, before he grabbed a long black case with a clasp. "I got it last year. Maybe it'll be to your liking."

Freida grabbed the case and opened it up to reveal a flute inside. "A new instrument!" She realized, admiring the new instrument. "What do you want for it?"

"For once, keep it for free," Trader Johann told her. "Between you and me, it was meant to be a birthday gift your mother wanted me to save for you. So if she asks, tell her you found it lost in a bush or something."

"Got it," Freida assured him.

Meanwhile, Hiccup picked up a jar and smiled. "That's pure squid ink, Hiccup. Wrestled from the Colossal Squid of the Northern Waters," Trader Johann told Hiccup, while massaging his shoulder a bit.

"What about this spy glass?" Hiccup offered. "I made it myself, you know."

"I know, you've already given me five like it," Trader Johann nodded. "Unfortunately, I've already got two eyes. What else have you got?"

"What do you think of this winch?" Hiccup asked, taking a winch out of his sack. "It'll help you pull up your gangplank."

"A welcome tool for a working man's ailing shoulder," Trader Johann realized, as he accepted the tool from Hiccup. "Consider it done."

A little bit later, Freida heard the familiar roar of Stoick's Thunderdrum. "You finally named him, huh?" Hiccup asked his dad. "Thornado, huh?"

"That's right. Cause he has the power of Thor, and ferocity of a tornado!" Stoick confirmed, as the newly named dragon, Thornado, kept squirming, and Stoick tried to get him under control. "And besides, it's the only thing he'll answer to. Turns out he can be quite stubborn!"

"Can't imagine where he gets that from," Freida muttered.

"Up, Thornado!" Stoick commanded, as Thornado roared and flew up into the sky.

"Ah, men riding dragons," Trader Johann said with amazement. "What a magnificent sight."

* * *

Later during the day, Tuffnut just finished setting up a new statue in the middle of the Dragon Academy. "How does that look?" Tuffnut asked, looking up at the tall stone statue.

"Beautiful," Ruffnut admired it, next to Barf and Belch.

"You got that just for the academy?" Hiccup asked, noticing the statue.

"Yeah, we got them from Trader Johann," Tuffnut nodded in response. "We had to give him our great-grandfather's skull. We got to keep his clavicle."

"Wow," Hiccup breathed slightly, as he turned away from the statue to Tuffnut. "It's about time you guys started taking some pride in this place."

"Duck!"

"What?"

Quickly, Tuffnut and Hiccup ducked to the ground, just as Barf and Belch shot their gas and fire at the statue, making it stagger back a bit. "That was awesome! I wanna take a shot!" Snotlout quickly jumped onto Hookfang's neck. "Fire!" He commanded, making Hookfang shoot fire at the statue.

Soon, all the other dragons started doing it too. Stormfly shot her spikes, Meatlug barfed up a giant flaming ball, Aeola spit her acid, and Spike fired a plasma bolt. Toothless, on the other hand, fired a plasma bolt of his own, but it was weak and unintentional.

_"Achoo!"_ Toothless sneezed, firing another weak plasma bolt that almost hit Snotlout.

_"What was that all about?" _Spike wondered, looking over at the black dragon.

_"You alright, Toothless?" _Aeola asked with concern.

_"Yeah, sorta," _Toothless sniffed. _"Maybe I'm just coming down with something."_

_"Is that even possible?" _Spike asked. _"Dragons can't get sick...can they?" _

_"I dunno," _Aeola shrugged.

The dragons weren't the only ones that seemed to notice. "That's strange," Hiccup mumbled, looking over at his dragon.

"Hey!" Snotlout snapped over at Hiccup. "Can you tell your dragon to cover his mouth when he sneezes?"

"Sorry, but that's never happened before," Hiccup said, just as Toothless sneezed again, before purring at Hiccup.

* * *

Later during the day, Freida was hanging out with Calder outside. "So, what do you think is wrong with Toothless?" Freida asked, glancing over at Calder. "I overheard the dragons saying he might be sick or something, but I don't even know if dragons get si-"

"Ssh!" Calder shushed Freida before she could continue.

"Hold on a minute," Freida narrowed her eyes, as she looked at her boyfriend and noticed he wasn't focused on her, and seemed engrossed in something else that he was trying to hide from her. "Are you reading the book I got you?"

"...Yeah," Calder admitted. "It has a bunch of Legends and Myths from different countries in it. I didn't realize how cool it was."

"Ha!" Freida exclaimed in success, pointing at Calder. "I told you reading is fun."

"Yeah, yeah, brag about it later," Calder swatted his hand at her. "I'm in the middle of a Greek myth that's about a woman with snakes for hair."

Suddenly, the two of them heard a crash in the distance. Exchanging glances, Freida and Calder ran to the sight of the crash, and found Toothless there on the ground, looking weak, and Hiccup and Astrid were by him.

"Toothless!" Freida called, as she and Calder ran over to Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless. "What happened?"

"I don't know. We were just flying, and he fell," Hiccup told her, before looking down at his dragon. "Maybe he has a cold or something...do dragons get colds?"

"Look," Astrid pointed, as a green Terror fell out of the sky, looking all weak too and coughing a flame out of his mouth. "Well whatever it is, looks like it got to him too," She realized, picking up the Terror.

Freida bent down by Toothless. "Toothless, have any ideas on what's wrong?" She asked. "Is it really a cold?"

_"Colds? No, we don't get colds," _Toothless coughed a bit. _"Usually it's something poisonous."_

"Poison," Freida mumbled, thinking about it. "I'll keep that in mind."


	19. AN: Author's Note

**Hey Guys!**

**I know you guys might all hate me right about now for not updating like any of my stories all summer, and I get that. I've been obsessed with my fan account on Instagram, and I've been on there all summer instead of writing. I feel SO guilty, and after reading through my stories, I realized just how much I miss writing for you guys.**

**Here's the deal, I'm starting school in a week. Within that time, I'll write as much as I can, but right now, I have about 5 active fanfictions on this site, and since I'll be busier cause I'm going off to high school, I'm gonna delete one of them. ****My Dawn Series won't be an option since I've gotten so far in that and planned out the whole thing, and neither is 'The Pack' because I'm almost finished with that and have all the chapters written out. **

**So, I'm going to put a poll on my profile with the remaining three fanfictions, and I'm going to leave it to you guys to vote for your least favorite. Whichever one gets the most votes I will delete, and try my best to continue the rest. You guys can vote for:**

_Dragon Whisperer: Riders of Berk_

_Cat's Eye_

_One of Those Crazy Girls** (I'm considering changing the title)**_

**Remember vote for your _least_ favorite. I'll be deleting the one with the most votes. **

**I can't promise when I'll update certain stories, but I'll write as much as I can. I hope you guys don't hate me, and I hope you guys are still interesting in reading. I really love writing, and I regret not spending most of my summer doing it. **

**I'm sorry **

**-Zania330**


End file.
